Los asesinos de Arles
by shakary
Summary: ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en las vidas de algunos de los caballeros dorados, durante el período en que Arles gobernó, como para que accedieran a seguirle el juego?
1. El Ángel de la Muerte

**Nota obligatoria:**

Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y yo no lucro con ellos, sólo me gusta imaginar situaciones y plasmarlas en palabras para que otros las disfruten.

**El Ángel de la Muerte**

Faltaban veinte minutos para la una de la mañana, el Santuario estaba en total sosiego, los únicos dos templos que parecían tener algo de actividad eran Tauro y Piscis. Aldaberán estaba a punto de comenzar su primera guardia, Aphrodite a punto de terminar su segunda. Debido a la ausencia del caballero dorado de la primera casa, Piscis y Tauro habían tenido que asumir las horas de vigilancia correspondientes a Mu. El niño lemuriano, hijo menor de Shion, no reconoció a Arles como nuevo Patriarca y después de la muerte de su padre huyó del Santuario junto con la armadura dorada de Aries, por ello se le podía acusar de alta traición.

El guardián de Piscis, era un joven alto y de proporciones más bien correspondientes al canon helénico que al clásico*, su rostro era de una beldad excepcional, con grandes ojos de tono celeste claro enmarcados por unas largas y rizadas pestañas negras que le daban un aire de sensualidad a esos razgos aniñados, la nariz era perfecta y respingada y los labios de tono rosa pálido, todo coronado en un bellísimo cabello al mismo tono de los ojos que caía suave por su espalda y hombros como una cascada, para terminar en perezosos bucles casi blancos que daban la apariencia de espuma de agua.

La belleza de Aphrodite era la envidia tanto de hombres como de mujeres, él no tenía las imperfecciones naturales de un ser humano, y a excepción de un pequeño lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo, su piel era lisa como el alabastro y tersa como la de un bebé, además el muchacho era imberbe y no poseía rastro alguno de vello en su cuerpo, pero por sobre todo su aroma...el caballero de Piscis poseía un exquisito aroma natural a rosas que en conjunto con su apariencia era un embrujo para los sentidos, sin embargo el Hado Misterioso había utilizado toda su ironía en escribir el destino del joven; a pesar de su apariencia exquisita, el contacto físico con él era letal, su sangre era veneno puro y por lo tanto todo su ser estaba impregnado de esa toxicidad.

La presencia etérea del caballero de la doceava casa, podría compararse fácilmente con la del estereotipo de un ángel y vale la palabra _podría_, porque la oscuridad de su corazón no se adivinaba al mirarlo, pero sí era evidente en sus ojos. Aphrodite de Piscis se convertiría en la mano derecha de Arles, su escudero y guardián personal, el verdugo de sus enemigos, un bello ángel de muerte que no contradecía los designios del maestro: el soldado perfecto.

Así estaba el hermoso guerrero en la puerta de su templo, con sus sentidos agudizados al máximo y de brazos cruzados, vestido en su elegante armadura dorada, con la cual como siempre, se veía imponente. De repente y sin inmutarse pudo observar una figura menuda que subía las escaleras hasta posarse frente a él, de pronto la duda acerca del sexo de aquella criatura se le vino a la mente.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? -dijo tajante con aquella voz suave y melodiosa que denotaba sus modales de príncipe y una elegancia natural muy propia de él.

-Es usted el señor Aphrodite de Piscis -dijo con vos delicada la criatura.

-Si, y no has contestado a mi pregunta.

-Me envía el señor Lacerta, vengo a traerle su regalo de cumpleaños.

"Regalo de cumpleaños, pero... diez de marzo ...claro, ni me recordaba. Misty y su necedad de arrastrarme junto con él a sus tonterías"

-Estoy de guardia, puedes dejarlo adentro en los aposentos privados.

-Con su permiso señor, dijo el ser (aún no identificable para el piscis) -haciendo una reverencia y pasando luego a los aposentos privados del doceavo templo.

Aquella criatura androginia, se adentró cautelosa por donde le señaló el caballero y buscó lo que podría ser el dormitorio, al caminar observaba con detenimiento todos los detalles de la casa, la decoración basada en motivos celtas y un enorme abedul que se alzaba antiguo y orgulloso desde uno de los jardines internos en el lado derecho de la casa, sobrepasando el tejado de la estructura, que era abierto intencionalmente. Todo el interior del templo tenía un aroma maravilloso a jardín y una fuente de agua resonaba con su cantar desde alguna parte. El orden del mobiliario era impecable y las piezas eran antiguas, algo rústicas, pero muy bien cuidadas.

El niño o niña, buscaba acicalar un poco su cabello y retocar el maquillaje que llevaba, sin embargo pudo constatar después de un rato, que en toda la casa no existía un solo espejo, así que decidió continuar con la misión encomendada y no buscar problemas con el caballero dorado.

Veinte minutos después y habiendo olvidado el asunto del regalo, Aphrodite se comunicó vía cosmos con Aldebarán de Tauro "_Sigues tú, caballero de Tauro, he terminado mi turno_"

Acto seguido se quitó la armadura y se quedó solamente con el pantalón que llevaba para asearse un poco y peinar su largo cabello para irse a dormir, el próximo era turno doble a medio día y la combinación de calor a esa hora junto con una pesada armadura dorada cubriéndolo, le hacía recapacitar entre seguir como caballero dorado o continuar solo con su vocación de botánico.

En eso pensaba cuando terminaba de ponerse la ropa de dormir, la cual consistía en un pantalón largo suelto y una simple camiseta de algodón con manga corta que le permitía dormir sin sentir que se cocinaba a fuego lento, "este infeliz clima de Grecia" se decía, acto seguido se dirigió a su habitación deseando acostarse a descansar.

Al encender la luz casi se cae de espaldas al descubrir en su cama a aquella persona que había sido enviada por Lacerta.

-Pero qué demonios...!-dijo a punto de perder los estribos.

-Yo soy su regalo señor -dijo la criatura- me llamo Cameo y el señor caballero de plata quería que me encargara de satisfacerlo como a usted más le agrade.

-Pe, pero...criatura ¿eres varón o mujer? -el caballero estaba desconcertado y no lo disimulaba nada.

-Soy varón señor.

-¿De dónde saliste?

-Del templo de las hetairas del norte de Atenas

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Catorce señor...

Un desfile de imágenes en sepia no tardaron en aparecer como fantasmas en la mente del pisciano, un precioso niño, boca arriba en la hierba, una mujer le sostenía los brazos hacia atrás apretándole muy fuerte las muñecas, sus mejillas se veían bañadas en lágrimas y su cuerpo temblaba aterrorizado mientras un hombre con mirada lasciva robaba con cada embestida, la inocencia que le quedaba a la criatura, ignorando sus gritos de dolor y verguenza...

-Catorce...repitió como volviendo en sí el guerrero. Se sentó en la cama despacio asimilando el dato que acababa de recibir del muchacho y se ladeó para verlo completo.

-¿Porqué no hay espejos en Piscis señor?...si yo tuviera el físico que usted tiene no dejaría de mirarme todo el día...

-La belleza es una maldición pequeño...-dijo casi en un susurro- y da la casualidad que tú la padeces... la verdadera belleza la da el poder y eso no se ve reflejado en un espejo, sé lo poderoso que puedo ser y eso no me lo dice mi imagen, solo lo sé, nunca te fíes de tu apariencia, ser bello solo te trae problemas.

-Lo dice alguien cuya beldad es la envidia de los dioses...

-Para los dioses somos fichas de un juego -rió irónicamente- te ponen una apariencia u otra para regodearse con el dolor que te causan por ello...

-¿Hace cuánto no se mira al espejo? -al ver que el caballero no hacía por acercarse, el chico se movió hacia él y le miró a los bellos ojos celestes.

-...Creo...la verdad no lo recuerdo...mmm...¿te sientes bien con lo que haces niño?

-La pregunta descolocó al afeminado chiquillo - pues..la verdad...yo, claro si todos fueran como usted...pues sería...más fácil...pero no me quejo señor...no es bonito la verdad...pero... -Aphrodite puso sus dedos en sus labios haciéndole la indicación de que callara y lo miró con compasión.

Otro recuerdo se apareció de la mente del caballero, de nuevo virado en sepia, el mismo chiquillo llorando en la cama del sanatorio, sufriendo dolores terribles en la parte baja de su vientre y en su intimidad, con la espalda destrozada a golpes, suplicándole a los dioses que le quitaran la vida para no pasar por aquello otra vez...un maestro tratando de consolar su amargura, su dolor, su verguenza... y sus muchos deseos de morir.

El caballero bajó la cabeza, algunas lágrimas parecían querer escaparle de los ojos, el muchachito le quiso tomar de la barbilla e hizo a besarlo. Después de pensarlo un momento, Aphrodite extendió una mano y el niño la tomó, era mucho más pequeña que la de él...

Lo siento -suspiró- no te mereces esto, pero no hay que darle gusto a los dioses, le dijo él con tristeza y después de besar sus propios dedos, se los colocó en los labios al niño...

**Alrededores del santuario, una y media de la mañana**

El caballero de Lacerta, gozaba con un grupo de mujeres y hombres en su cabaña, con un gran festín de bocadillos y licores, de vez en cuando se podía observar alguna pareja derrochando amor por medio de besos llenos de lujuria. En medio del jolgorio, se escuchó a alguien llamar a la puerta. El caballero de plata, visiblemente ebrio se aprestó a abrir a un nuevo invitado, tenía la sospecha de quien podría ser y le complacía sobremanera.

Efectivamente abrió la puerta y allí estaba él, en ropa de dormir y sin zapatos, sosteniendo en brazos al chiquillo que le hubiera enviado como obsequio de cumpleaños.

Valla, pero si es el cumpleañero, mi bello Aphrodite, que hermosa sorpresa...y riendo con fuerza le dijo...valla que lo dejaste exahusto...¿te gustó mi regalo?

El dorado tenía la mirada sombría y el rostro inexpresivo y le entregó el bulto al plateado sin decir nada...

¡Por todos los dioses Dite, está muerto! ¡LO MATASTE! ¡CÓMO PUDISTE, EL NIÑO ERA UNA BELLEZA!

Sólo eso te importa imbécil...lo lindo que era...y el abuso y la verguenza qué -el caballero habló con ira contenida y volviendo en sí empujó a Lacerta tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa hasta pegarlo con la próxima pared con una velocidad solo conocida en los caballeros dorados. El cuerpo del muchachito cayó al suelo ante los gritos de algunos invitados que estaban lo suficientemente sobrios para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Tenía la apariencia de estar dormido, pero su piel palidísima estaba amoratada.

NUNCA, NUNCA ME ENVÍES A ALGUIEN PARA SATISFACERME, MUCHO MENOS A UN NIÑO...MALDITO DEPRAVADO... MI VIDA PRIVADA NO TE INCUMBE... NI A TI NI A NADIE... -tenía la cara hecha una furia y continuó más bajo- la próxima vez no me preocuparé por tener que explicarle a Arles qué sucedió con el primero de sus caballeros de plata... -y diciendo esto lo soltó, el tipo quedó temblando en el suelo, visiblemente asustado...para cuando pudo regular su respiración se dio cuenta que el dorado ya se había ido...

**A la mañana siguiente en la entrada de la casa de Piscis**

Bueeenas tardes mi querido hermanito -MM llegó con esa sonrisa de lado tan suya a interferir con la paz de su hermano de crianza que terminaba su guardia de la tarde- esa no es la cara que debería tener el cumpleañero...diecinueve añitos... valla número!

-Déjalo Angello, no hace falta...

-No digas eso, estás cada vez más cerca de llegar a la mayoría de edad...no te da gusto?

-Me da igual...

-Mmmm, por cierto, alguien me contó que Misty amaneció un poco indispuesto hoy y que no se presentó a sus labores, ¿sabes algo de eso?

-Qué más da que se muera ese imbécil...

-Mmmm...resulta que ese_ imbécil_ lleva un orden _absoluto_ de todos los menesteres administrativos del Palacio, como no había podido hacerlo nadie hasta ahora y Arles le tiene mucha confianza...

-Y a mi qué...

-Ten cuidado _fratellino, _no pierdas la gracia del Patriarca, tenemos que sobrevivir... ¿entendido?

Aphrodite volvió la espalda para irse, pero se detuvo en seco...

-Bueno _bror_, vienes para invitarme a celebrar o te la vas a pasar regañándome todo el resto del día porque Lacerta tuvo un ataque _repentino_ de pánico.

-Vamos a Atenas, aprovecha que Camus está y dile que te sustituya en la guardia de media noche, hoy no volveremos temprano -terminó el cangrejo con una gran sonrisa.

**Tiempo después en la casa de Cáncer**

Buen té _bror_ -Aphrodite sorbía con cuidado de no quemarse la deliciosa infusión de te verde con piña que había conseguido MM en Atenas.

Sólo lo mejor para ti _Kristiern _-dijo con sobrada amabilidad haciendo una exagerada mueca de cortesía.

Aphrodite dejó escapar una carcajada sincera -si no te conociera diría que ensayas un discurso para conversar con alguna chica que te gusta, casi seguro que una hermosa morena de razgos árabes y laaaaargo cabello oscuro.

Acertaste _Kristy _dijo con una gran sonrisa_ -_y sacando algo de un paquete que estaba encima de la mesa le dijo_- peeero, _esto es para ti...

Mmmm, ¿y esto? -el menor comenzó a revisar la hermosa cajita verde que le entregaba el caballero Cáncer- siempre me das un obsequio en esta fecha, mi cumpleaños pasó hace tiempo y no es el aniversario de mi ordenamiento.

-¿Por qué tiene que haber una razón?

-Tú _siempre_ tienes una razón _bror_.

-Mmm, bueno...es el aniversario de tu primera muerte...

-Que, ¿qué?

-Tu primera muerte...digo, la muerte de tu primera víctima

-¿Es _necesario_ celebrar eso?

-Claro Kristy, ese día se supo que eras capaz de matar envenenando al tocarte, que eras un verdadero piscis.

Aphrodite bajó la cabeza y no siguió curioseando el regalo, su mirada se había entristecido por completo, apoyó un codo en la mesa y apoyó la barbilla para dirigir la vista a la pared que tenía al lado.

-Vamos tienes que ver lo bueno de las cosas alguna vez...Afro

-Lo bueno de las cosas...lo bueno de las cosas Angello -se volvió a ver al cangrejo con el ceño visiblemente fruncido- ese día fue el peor día de toda mi existencia, esos malditos...

-Tu víctima -dijo el mayor.

-Sí, ese maldito ¿recuerdas lo que me hizo?

-No pienso en ello en todo momento como tú, me enfoco en el instante en que cayó convulsionando al suelo delante de Shion, con la boca llena de espuma y la piel amoratada...que satisfactorio es ver morir a alguien que lo merece...

-Se murió porque después de que se satisfizo con mi cuerpo de niño por horas y me golpeó hasta donde no le daban las fuerzas, quiso darme un beso...¿es un buen recuerdo para ti _fratello? ¿_te parece que_ sea algo_ que merezca la pena celebrar?, porqué no tomaste una fotografía del momento y la enmarcaste, fue fácil para ti verdad?, te tocó verlo desde la barrera ¿eso te causa satisfacción?...-Aphrodite tenía la voz quebrada, estaba furioso, sin embargo no le daba gusto a las lágrimas, se prometió a sí mismo que no volvería a llorar por eso, pero la mayoría del tiempo no lo lograba.

MM, se quedó impávido, había cometido la peor de las imprudencias, se levantó de su asiento y se colocó al lado del muchacho, con una dulzura desconocida para los demás de parte de él, miró al menor mientras le cantaba una estrofa de _Oh mio bambino_, que por cierto interpretaba muy bien a voz de tenor. El caballero de Piscis no podía retener el nudo que se le hacía en la garganta, sólo su _bror_ mayor le daba la suficiente confianza como para expresar sus sentimientos, a veces de verdad anhelaba poder sentir un abrazo de su parte...

-Los siento _fratellino_, yo... fui estúpido... de verdad, solo quiero que puedas superarlo, no quiero que pienses que ha sido grato para mí verte sufrir por eso, pero creéme, _bambino mio_ tenemos que ser fuertes los dos para sobrevivir, lo has logrado hasta ahora y eso fue gracias a que descubrieron que tu sangre ya comenzaba a ser letalmente tóxica en ese momento.

MM abrió la cajita verde por el chico y allí se encontraba un lindo carrito rojo de juguete que logró arrancar una bella sonrisa del rostro de Aphrodite.

-Ves _fratellino_ nadie puede robar tu inocencia...eso hasta que _tú_ lo desees.

**En medio de la casa de Escorpión y Libra**

Desde el episodio del cumpleaños del caballero de Piscis, habían pasado ya cinco meses. Ese día de otoño (estación que detestaba porque le traía muy malos recuerdos), el caballero de la doceava casa se prestaba a ir a Rodorio a comprar algunos libros para leer durante las, según él, calurosas noches; iba bajando por la gran escalera y estaba a punto de llegar a Libra, cuando Arles le habló vía cosmo "Al templo, ya"

Aphrodite hizo un ademán de aburrimiento (_svordom_ pensó) y se prestó a correr a toda velocidad hasta el salón del Patriarca donde lo esperaba Arles.

Cuando pasó por su templo se colocó la armadura dorada y la capa blanca, al ser Arles tan paranoico, les prohibía el uso del casco de las armaduras doradas en su presencia, para que no pudieran ocultar sus ojos. Al llegar a la entrada del recinto papal, los guardias que custodiaban la puerta le recibieron temerosos, cabe recalcar que ser ascendido a guardia del recinto principal no era ninguna ganga para los soldados, el trabajo era estresante y peligroso, los caballeros de la élite dorada eran personas excéntricas, impertinentes y de mal carácter y acostumbraban a arreglar sus desaveniencias peleando entre ellos o usándolos de tiro al blanco, ya se habían presentado incidentes en los cuales los guardias habían tenido la mala suerte de quedar en medio del fuego cruzado entre dos dorados, lo que significaba una muerte segura.

Su, su Santidad, el caballero de Piscis -hizo el soldado con una gran reverencia y señalando la figura que se recortaba a la entrada.

Que pase -contestó cortante Arles.

Aphrodite se irguió con orgullo y entró con paso firme y elegante caminando por la alfombra roja hasta llegar a diez pasos del trono, se hincó con una pierna, bajó la cabeza y colocó su brazo derecho con el puño cerrado sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho y con la cabeza baja dijo mirando al suelo,

-Su santidad ¿en qué puedo servirle?.

- Aphrodite de Piscis -Arles juegueteaba entre sus dedos con un papel azul hecho un rollo- tengo algunos problemas de comunicación con estas personas y por más que los he llamado a que se acerquen al santuario no me han respondido.

-Son incensatos, su Santidad.

-De eso no me queda duda, por eso he decidido comenzar a tomar medidas al respecto, cualquier falta de atención a mis llamados será visto como una declaración de rebeldía y posible traición hacia la diosa. ¿Sabes cuál es la pena por alta tración mi querido niño?

-La muerte, su Santidad

-Exacto, y allí es donde entras tú, quiero que tú seas quien ejecute esta condena.

Aphrodita vaciló un poco y tardó en contestar, ¿qué podría decir que no sonara estúpido?

-¿Algún problema Piscis?. Cuando Arles los llamaba simplemente por su signo quería decir que estaba molesto.

-No su Santidad, yo me haré cargo.

-Sin fallas niño, porque si no seré yo mismo quien te ejecute a ti, tu sabes como funciona este juego. Ven aquí, acércate.

-Me temo que no lo haré señor, es prohibido acercarse a usted a menos de diez pasos.

-¿Me vas a desobedecer Piscis?

-Aphrodite se levantó de su posición de sumisión y se acercó al hombre con algo de temor, pero no dejó que sus expresiones lo delataran, no sabía que clase de prueba era a la que los sometía Arles, por ello puso sus sentidos en alerta por si decidía atacarlo.

-Ven, no te estoy poniendo a prueba -Arles parecía leerle la mente.

El chico se acercó muy despacio y el hombre le adelantó el pergamino azul. Al tenerlo al alcance lo tomó de la muñeca y luego por la nuca para acercar bruscamente el oído del muchacho a su boca...

-Sabes que no tienes que contradecirme muchacho, recuerda que tu vida es mía, así que no me hagas enojar. Quiero que vallas y cumplas este encargo, es en Creta, es importante, esto te permitirá ganarte una fama y un respeto, no debería tomarte más de un día...hazlo tajante, no es necesario que lo alargues, eso a menos que yo te lo pida, ¿nos entendemos?

-Si, si, si su Santidad -contestó Aphrodite con los ojos casi desorbitados.

-Puedes retirarte.

El caballero desconcertado, se fue alejando del trono del patriarca caminando hacia atrás y con la cabeja baja, a diez pasos del hombre giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la salida colocándose el yelmo. Con un movimiento a la velocidad de la luz, Arles se colocó al frente del muchacho y se quedó... ¿mirándole?. Aphrodite estaba paralizado, sabía que podría matarlo a él si quería, sin embargo el cosmo imperturbable del patriarca, calmó un poco sus nervios.

Disculpa si te asusté...dijo Arles en tono muy distinto de voz al que usó cuando lo amenazó- no era mi intención -inmediatamente se acercó al muchacho y le quitó el yelmo que ya se había colocado.

Eres tan bello como te recuerdo siempre, mi querido caballero de Piscis -dijo levantándole su barbilla y poco a poco se fue acercando al muchacho, tomándolo por la nuca con sus manos enguantadas, hizo un mohín de besarlo en los labios aún con la máscara puesta.

Mi hermoso ángel, tus labios deben ser el manjar más dulce, me encantaría poder tenerlos algún día...si es que me lo permites -y así como vino, así desapareció, el chico se quedó pasmado todavía sintiendo el calor de la cercanía de aquel hombre en su cuerpo y a sabiendas de que se encontraba solo en el salón del trono, salió del palacio y en cuanto se aseguró que nadie lo veía dejó escapar unas lágrimas de amargura.

...

Notas:

* El canon helénico de belleza en Grecia corresponde a 8 cabezas de alto, mientras que el clásico a siete cabezas, por lo tanto esto quiere decir que posiblemente Piscis es de contextura más espigada

Fratello: hermano en italiano

Fratellino: Hermanito en italiano

Bror: hermano en sueco

Svardom: maldición en sueco


	2. El caballero fiel

**El caballero fiel**

¿Que si le enorgullecía ser llamado el caballero más fiel a la diosa?

La respuesta se leía a traves de su semblante altivo y elegante. A diferencia de la mayoría de sus compañeros de la élite dorada, Shura de Capricornio vivía para proteger a su amada Atena.

No era un tipo retraído, ni que tampoco se abstuviera de participar en algunas actividades banales con sus compañeros dorados, quienes eran bastante menores que él, sin embargo disfrutaba más de la soledad que los otros, era excelente guitarrista y pintor, así que tenía con qué matar sus pocos ratos libres. Además su mejor amigo Aiorios de Sagitario, quien había crecido con él, había muerto por su mano cuando intentó asesinar a la pequeña reencarnación de la diosa y dio muerte al Patriarca Shion. Nunca por más que lo intentaba, llegaba a comprender qué razones tuvo Aiorios para hacer semejante cosa, ya que cuando Shion enfermó gravemente y sintió que la muerte estaba cerca escogió por encima de Saga al arquero para que le sucediese; en fin, su amigo lo tenía todo y no le importó tirarlo por la borda, incluso a sabiendas que dejaba un pequeño hermano de seis años completamente desamparado.

Sí, lo que había tenido que verse obligado a hacer con Aiorios, le dolía como un puñal clavado en el pecho, desde entonces no había día en que no pensara en él y los ratos que habían pasado juntos como amigos...cuánta falta le hacía, ¿porqué actuó de una forma tan estúpida el arquero?

Todos esos pensamientos le daban vueltas en la cabeza mientras terminaba de prepararse para comenzar con su primera guardia en la mañana, cuando vio bajar cabizbajo al caballero de la doceava casa, el chiquillo le caía bien, solamente que le parecía que era demasiado ensimismado para su gusto. Pensaba que su aislamiento autoimpuesto se debía a que siempre fue objeto de burlas por parte de los aprendices por su delicado aspecto y su marcado acento nórdico, que provocaba entre otras cosas, que alargara las "r" al hablar y que lo hacía escucharse muy gracioso. Sin embargo cada vez que lo veía recordaba la ocasión en que acompañó a Saga a visitarlo al sanatorio para llevarle un volúmen del primer libro de Harry Potter. En ese momento se impresionó mucho de ver el estado tan deplorable en que se encontraba el niño, Saga le explicó que había sufrido un accidente en las escaleras de los templos que estuvo a punto de matarlo, sin embargo a Shura no le pasó desapercibido el temor y la tristeza que inundaban los ojos del pequeñito, daba la impresión de que el dichoso "accidente" había sido producto de una pésima broma de alguien, pero prefirió no hacer ningún comentario.

-Buenos días caballero -dijo el peliverde al joven pisciano.

El chico lo volvió a ver como si lo hubiera sacado bruscamente de sus pensamientos, con titubeos contestó el saludo y le dijo:

-Buenos días Caballero Capricornio, lamento no haber solicitado su permiso para pasar, venía pensando en otras cosas...

-De eso no cabe duda Piscis, vas de misión?

-Si, tengo que viajar a Creta, voy de salida en este momento.

-Suerte caballero, que la diosa esté con vos...

Piscis agradeció los buenos deseos con una reverencia y continuó su camino de la misma forma en que le había visto llegar Shura; cabizbajo.

Shura era un hombre elegante y con atractivos rasgos masculinos propios del arquetipo ibérico, piel blanca, ojos claros, cabello oscuro y semiondulado. Tenía una estatura nada despreciable y era más bien espigado, poseía una hermosa sonrisa con dientes blancos y perfectos, sus labios eran delgados y su mirada penetrante y seductora. A pesar de que era muy selectivo, no faltaba ocasión en que lograra hacerse con alguna mujer cuando salía con sus compañeros de Orden. Su voz aterciopelada y su acento español eran también muy llamativos para las damas.

-Chiquillos...quién sabe en qué o en quién anda pensando -se decía a él mismo refiriéndose al piscis.

-Arles lo tiene...digamos, agobiado -le contestó el murmullo MM que venía caminando hacia el Santuario y se topaba de frente con el Capricornio, por lo que de seguro se había visto con Aphrodite y ya sabía las últimas nuevas de su misión a Creta- buenos días caballero- dijo para cumplir el dichoso protocolo.

-Buenos días Caballero de Cáncer, he notado que su Santidad le tiene mucho aprecio al niño

-Pues realmente creo que lo que le encanta de Kr...Aphrodite -corrigió presuroso el de la cuarta casa- es que lo ha moldeado a su gusto, cosa que no ha podido hacer con nosotros que estábamos mayores para cuando él asumió el Trono. El chico está en el punto de no retorno en la escala de adoctrinamiento.

-He notado que también está intentando hacer de Milo uno de sus soldados perfectos.

-Si, sin embargo con Aphrodite pudo comenzar mucho antes que con el bicho y por eso, no le replica una orden, por más que no esté de acuerdo con ella.

-Y tú qué, ¿me vas a decir que no le obedeces ciegamente?

MM sonrió de lado -ciegamente no, solamente me gusta ampararme bajo el árbol que mejor sombra me de y en este momento me conviene la sombra de Arles.

-¿Y el honor y los votos? -cuestionó Shura casi asustado.

MM comenzó a carcajearse, con ese tono socarrón y metálico que caracterizaba sus risas -no me vengas a mi con esas tonterías Shura, esto es cuestión de poder, quién lo posee y quién quiere comenter la estupidez de enfrentarlo, las armaduras nos han elegido y si es así quiere decir que estamos actuando de la forma "correcta", me vas a decir que no te aprovechas de tu condición como guardián de la élite de vez en cuando?

-No uso mi poder para asuntos banales Caballero Cáncer

-Bah, tonterías, tienes que haber logrado al menos levantarte una mujer al contarle que eres parte de la Orden Dorada, eso les resulta irresistible.

-Mi armadura no es para conquistar mujeres, mi armadura es para proteger a mi diosa, Cáncer.

-Bobadas...he escuchado demasiado de tu filosofía de la santidad por hoy, voy a darme un baño, no valla a ser que se me contagie tu sentido del deber.

Shura vio alejarse al de la cuarta casa con una sincera carcajada, ya estaba acostumbrado a los desplantes del Cáncer, pero de alguna forma le caía medianamente bien, al menos aunque su lengua fuera tan sutil como un latigazo en la espalda, siempre decía la verdad y cuando discutían de temas interesantes, podían pasar horas hablando, cosa que no intentaba ni un poco con el chico Piscis, quien parecía que se comunicaba mejor con los rosales de su jardín que con cualquier otro ser humano.

-Bobadas las que tienes en tu cabeza Máscara Mortal...

...

**Palacio del Patriarca, tres días después**

Un atemorizado soldado anunció la llegada del caballero de Capricornio a las instancias del Patriarca, después de que Arles hizo ademán de recibirlo, el orgulloso caballero caminó hasta él para hacer la esperada reverencia y pregunta de rigor.

-¿En qué puedo servirle su Santidad?

-Shura de Capricornio, quisiera saber hasta qué grado puedo confiar mi vida a ti.

-Señor, usted sabe que puede confiar su vida a mi, nunca voy a traicionarlo.

-Asesinaste a tu mejor amigo a sangre fría, puedo confiar en ti a pesar de eso, qué pensarías tú en mi lugar.

Shura sintió que el suelo se movía sin control, el mareo que sintió casi llegó a provocarle naúseas, el recuerdo de la muerte de Aiorios le hacía sentir culpable en lo más profundo.

-Iba a asesinar a Atena, señor

-Shura, ¿hasta dónde llega la fidelidad a tu Patriarca?

-Hasta mi muerte señor, contestó el español seguro

-¿Matarías por mí?

-Si eso fuera necesario señor, lo haría, siempre en beneficio de Atena.

-Está bien, ya que puedo confiar en ti, quiero mostrarte algo -sin pensarlo dos veces Arles se quitó el casco y la máscara mostrando a Shura su _yo Saga_. El caballero de Capricornio no puso ocultar su sorpresa ante semejante visión. De inmediato se puso de pie sin dejar de mirar a los ojos del geminiano.

-Saga - dijo titubeante- ¿porqué no me lo habías dicho?

-Porque no se lo he dicho a nadie...amigo

-Han pasado diez años Saga de Géminis, ¿hasta cuándo ibas a sentir confianza en mi? -Shura se sentía simplemente indignado.

-He tenido que ser muy cuidadoso, el Santuario se ha llenado de traidores y conspiradores contra mi y la diosa, espero que comprendas mi posición.

-Pensé que simplemente habías desaparecido como Aries y Libra.

-Ellos son parte de los traidores amigo, tener incluso en contra a algunos caballeros dorados es...complicado por no decirte que apabullante. Necesito conocer a mis aliados para que protejan a la diosa de estos enemigos que se hacen pasar por hombres justos.

Shura exhaló, mientras meditaba las cosas, sinceramente no estaba de acuerdo con algunas de las estrictas políticas de Arles, sin embargo sabía que la diosa tenía que estar de su parte, de lo contrario, él no ocuparía el puesto de Patriarca.

-Quiero verla -dijo firme el Capricornio.

-Ella solo se deja ver por mi.

-Eso no está escrito en ningún protocolo, se supone que cualquier miembro de la Orden tiene derecho a pedirle audiencia.

Saga guardó silencio unos instantes, trataba por todos los medios de sonar convincente, no podía darse el lujo de que la duda que germinaba en el corazón de Shura terminara por enredar en sus brotes al resto de la Orden Dorada.

-No sé si quieres que tome tu actitud altanera como que estás dudando de mis palabras, crecimos juntos Shura, no necesito decirte que me sorprendes, realmente contaba con tu apoyo, te jactas de ser el más fiel a la diosa y sin embargo no actúas conforme a los deseos de ella.

-Airos creció con nosotros y sin embargo jamás hubiera creído en sus intenciones de asesinar a la niña.

-Es diferente, mi posición como Patriarca es legítima, si es que insinúas que estoy aprovechándome de las circunstancias, al morir Shion, Aiorios debía tomar su lugar, sin embargo como él era el asesino y yo el segundo nombre en línea de sucesión, automáticamente el cargo caía sobre mis hombros.

Shura se quedó sin palabras, realmente no podía cuestionar la legitimidad de Saga como Patriarca, lo que le había dicho era cierto.

-¿Porqué Arles? ¿Porqué el cambio de nombre?

-¿Me habrías aceptado si desde el primer momento hubieras conocido mi verdadera identidad?

Shura titubeó, era verdad, Saga era demasiado joven en ese entonces para asumir el puesto.

-No, seguramente no te hubiera aceptado.

-Lo sé, no soy tonto Shura.

Un silencio largo e incómodo cayó sobre los dos hombres, Shura meditaba largamente su respuesta, siempre había sido de carácter más bien tranquilo y no tenía intenciones de enfrascarse en una pelea con Saga.

-Bien, espero tu respuesta, Shura.

-Lo haré, cuenta conmigo -dijo suspirando el español.

Saga sonrió y le alargó un papel blanco enrollado sellado con cera roja, con el sello del Patriarcado.

-Tu misión es investigar la lealtad de los miembros de un campo de entrenamiento en Argelia, necesito que me reportes acerca de sus intenciones, usa la táctica que mejor te quede para obtener respuestas y averigua cuántas armaduras y cuáles han ganado los aprendices, me temo que la insurrección de los maestros argelianos es tal, que ni siquiera reportan a los aprendices que ya deberían formar parte de la Orden.

-Cuenta conmigo Saga -dijo Shura inclinando la cabeza.

-Nunca vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre, me llamo Arles para ti y los demás y que eso te quede claro -dijo tajante, pero sin llegar a un tono de amenaza. De inmediato se colocó de nuevo el casco y la máscara, ante los ojos desconcertados de Shura.

-Que así sea...Arles

-Así será...

Continuará-

Se agradecen comentarios...


	3. El coleccionista de rostros

**Hola, he aquí otra "pequeña" entrega, hay saltos en el tiempo, espero no sea confuso... espero poder actualizar pronto con otro capítulo...saluditos**

* * *

**El coleccionista de rostros**

Angello, se llamaba, su madre había querido bendecir al niño y ponerlo bajo la protección de los ángeles con ese nombre, era una católica ferviente. Había nacido en Siena, una provincia de la región de Toscana, Italia, hacía veintiún años. Su tierra se caracterizaba por sus hermosos paisajes y rico patrimonio cultural, que el ahora caballero dorado guardaba como las imágenes más memorables de su vida. El pequeño Angello se había criado en un pueblo más de carácter rural conocido como Lucarelli, sus padres eran dueños de un viñedo y producían para las destiladoras de vino del lugar, una de las mejores castas de _chianti*_ de la región.

Pero las estrellas habían marcado al niño italiano y el destino no le permitió tener a sus padres durante el tiempo suficiente como para recordarlos y después de que ambos progenitores fallecieran víctimas de un accidente aéreo (del que Angello sobrevivió con apenas rasguños) terminó en manos de un albaceas quien lo que menos deseaba era la carga de criar a un niño. Un día de tantos, cuando el pequeño de cuatro años jugaba en el viñedo, escuchó una conversación entre su albaceas y un hombre enorme de cabello largo y plateado, en un idioma que él no entendía. Poco después se encontraba caminando de la mano de aquel extraño hacia las afueras de las tierras que habían pertenecido a su familia por generaciones.

-Angello -le dirigió el hombre alto la palabra por primera vez, había detenido la marcha y se agachó para quedar a la altura del pequeño, su rostro estaba marcado por algunos signos de la edad, pero sin interferir con los bellos rasgos, lo que más le llamaba la atención al niño, eran los dos lunares rojos que tenía en la frente y los llamativos ojos color magenta- las estrellas te han elegido, tu estrella guardiana _altarf_** brilla en el cielo esplendorosa, tienes un gran destino, para cuando seas grande vas a ser muy fuerte y con tu poder defenderás a todas las personas débiles que necesiten de tu ayuda.

-Señor, ¿usted es un hombre conejo? -preguntó el niño pasando por alto el discurso y señalando sus ojos. Shion no pudo más que carcajearse de lo lindo ante la inocencia del pequeño, por eso al darse cuenta de que éste no tenía la más mínima intención de escuchar sus solemnes palabras, desistió en sus esfuerzos y abrió un túnel de telequinesis. Levantando al pequeño en brazos le dijo -no soy conejo, pero aún así te puedo transportar por medio de un túnel a un lugar lejano*** ¿estás listo para el viaje pequeño?

-SIIIIIIIIII !

-Bien, aguanta la respiración...

* * *

Diesisiete años después, un apuesto moreno de ojos azules subía por la escalinata que llevaba desde la cuarta casa hasta la doceava, cuyo guardian era su major amigo. El muchacho era algo menor que él, pero un par de años no hacían gran diferencia, sin embargo sus hábitos, gustos y forma de ser eran completamente disimiles, Aphrodite era demasiado distraído, cualquier cosa que le gustara, sacaba su mente del entorno de inmediato, él, en cambio podía concentrarse por horas en un asunto hasta terminarlo.

Algo los había enganchado, sería quizás la forma en que los dos veneraban el poder, él desde el punto de vista de la imposición por la fuerza, Aphrodite dándole una connotación más bien... estética, ambos de acuerdo en que el poderoso debía estar al mando y que el débil debía sucumbir, al final el resultado era el mismo y habían llegado a un punto de entendimiento tal, que se consideraban hermanos.

Cuando MM pasaba por la casa de Sagitario, se encontró de frente con su querido amigo que venía sumido en sus pensamientos y con la cabeza gacha.

-Hey _florecita_ -le dijo tomándolo por el brazo- qué es contigo amigo?, ya no me saludas?

-Eh, Angello...yo pues... -contestaba titubeando el caballero de Piscis- tengo que irme, no puedo quedarme a conversar, lo siento, en cuanto vuelva hablaremos.

-Bien, allá tú...solo dime una cosa.

-Sip

-Un encargo de Arles?,

El peliceleste no se molestó en disimular su congoja y asintió con lo mirada en el suelo. MM solo atinó a darle unas palabras de apoyo, bien estuvo seguro que nadie les escuchaba y continuó su marcha hacia arriba con la idea de ir a decirle unas cuantas cosas en la cara a Arles con respecto a su hermano. Al llegar a la entrada de la décima casa, pudo observar a Shura de Capricornio de espaldas preparándose para tomar su puesto en la guardia de la mañana, mientras murmuraba algo que evidentemente tenía que ver con la actitud de su amigo que acababa de pasar por allí.

-Chiquillos...quién sabe en qué o en quién anda pensando...

-Arles lo tiene...digamos, agobiado -lo defendió MM.

* * *

A los ocho años, había parado en el Santuario de Atenas otra vez, debido a que Shion se enteró de que su maestro, quien lo entrenaba desde hacía tres años en su natal Italia, era un hombre demasiado violento y desagradable como para tener a cargo un niño. El anterior caballero de Cáncer, Régulus, a quien de paso Angello esperaba no tener que ver nunca más en su vida; era creyencero como él solo y con algunas ideas preconcebidas acerca de la disciplina por medio del castigo físico, que parecían sacadas de un manual de torturas de la época de la inquisición y por cierto que era todo un experto en la teoría y en la práctica. Creía en ritos relacionados con el oscurantismo y la magia negra y explicaba cualquier fenómeno de la forma menos estoica y más esotérica que maquinara su mente retorcida.

Para terminar de hacer más difícil la integración de Angello con los miembros de la futura Orden Dorada, el niño no era de hacer amigos, y su falta de tacto y el exceso de groserías con el que trataba a los demás, hacían de su presencia un repelente, Shion siempre se mostraba comprensivo con la actitud del pequeño, ya que la atribuía a la "mala influencia" de Régulus.

En esas épocas, Saga, Shura y Aiorios eran los únicos compañeros del chiquillo, pero eran mucho mayores y más responsables que él, por lo que él sentía que les incomodaba su compañía, para entonces aún disfrutaba jugando a las escondidas y a los adolecentes les interesaban otras cosas que a él se le hacían sumamente aburridas, como el sentido de la responsabilidad y eso del honor, qué fastidioso le resultaba tener que escuchar los eternos sermones a los que le sometían a veces, tanto así que prefería perderse caminando por las rutas abandonadas que había en los alrededores del santuario.

Para terminar de ayudarle a sentir su vida en Atenas más miserable, llegaron los seis "minidoraditos" a robarle la poca paz que tenía, seis llorones endemoniados de cuatro años que pusieron de cabeza el santuario con sus travesuras y que acapararon por completo la atención de sus compañeros mayores y del mismo Patriarca. Cómo odiaba cuando alguno de esos diablos se perdía y lo enviaban a buscarlo; "maldición, uno menos no le hace nada mal a nadie, mejor para todos" se decía siempre. Ya siendo adultos, MM los culpaba de su prematuramente encanecido cabello y siempre aprovechaba para comentar que cada una de sus mechones blancos tenía nombre: Milo, Shaka, Mu, Aioria, Camus y Aldebarán.

Si, así había pasado un año en el Santuario, un año de vida solitaria, era demasiado joven para los mayores, demasiado grande para los bebés y demasiado fuerte para los aprendices de plata o bronce, así que prefería ir en busca de la soledad en los parajes abandonados del recinto sagrado.

En aquellos días deambulaba como siempre por uno de sus caminos "secretos", cuando sintió que alguien andaba por allí, era otoño, en esa época el frío y la lluvia constante hacían que pocos se atrevieran a caminar al aire libre. El suelo estaba tapizado de hojas secas y por lo tanto el movimiento de los "intrusos" se escuchaba claramente. Sigiloso como era se escondió detrás de un viejo sauce y asomó sus curiosos ojos azules para observar lo que pasaba... ningún entrenamiento lo había preparado para lo que vería entonces.

* * *

Tres días después de que Aphrodite se fuera de misión a Creta, MM no podia sentirse tranquilo, algo había pasado, su hermano no había ido a buscarlo y él no creía que le hubiera tomado tanto tiempo ir y volver de la isla. Después de desayunar se preparó decidido para ir en busca del guardián de la doceava casa, tomó una lata de chocolate en polvo y un paquete de malvaviscos y escondiéndolos en una bolsa de tela salió del cuarto templo.

Dichosamente no encontró a nadie en su camino, solamente sintió la presencia de Shaka de Virgo en el sexto templo quien le permitió la pasada con un leve cambio de cosmos, sabía que el sentimiento de incompatibilidad era mutuo, el virginiano estaba demasiado loco para su gusto, habían bastado un par de frases que intercambiaron en cinco años para darse cuenta de eso.

No le tomó demasiado tiempo llegar a la doceava casa, de inmediato se adentró a los aposentos privados y se dirigió al dormitorio, donde encontró al guardian tirado todavía en la cama cubierto por las sábanas hasta la cabeza, algunos rizos perezosos yacían sobre las almohadas. MM sabía que encontrar a Aphrodite a tan altas horas de la mañana en esa pose no era una buena señal, tratando de no hacer ruido se metió al baño y abrió la llave para llenar la tina, luego se dirigió a la cama de su amigo y se sentó en el borde tratando de no incomodarlo y esperó pacientemente con los brazos cruzados a que despertara.

* * *

**Doce años atrás en el despacho del Patriarca**

-Amadeo, amigo, ¿puedes explicarme más despacio que fue lo que sucedió? -preguntaba Shion a un angustiado maestro, el hombre de unos cuarenta años, se encontraba sentado frente a él con la cara llena de preocupación, la cual marcaba surcos en su hermoso rostro y le hacía ver mayor de lo que era, el Patriarca se encontraba del otro lado del escritorio, sin máscara y con un gesto igual al de su amigo, sobándose la barbilla con la mano que apoyaba en el brazo del sillón de piel.

-Lo envié por flores de lavanda al mercado, como había superado bien la tercera prueba de sangre, quería premiarlo preparándole leche con lavanda y tostadas con miel, que a él le encantan, pero me di cuenta que no tenía suficientes flores, así que no me pareció mal mandarlo por ellas, de paso le serviría para practicar el griego. Eso fue hace tres horas, estoy demasiado preocupado Shion, con esta pierna no puedo ir a buscarlo, necesito tu ayuda -contestaba el angustiado hombre al punto de las lágrimas.

-En eso no hay discusión, tu estado de salud es delicado. Te asignaré a dos caballeros de bronce y enviaré a un par de amazonas para que busquen en el recinto de entrenamiento de ellas, los chicos a veces se pierden porque les gusta curiosear, tratemos de no pensar en que sucedió algo malo.

-Él es muy tranquilo amigo, yo...me temo...

-Algo que yo no sepa...

-Kristern es objeto de burlas por su físico, incluso de acoso por parte de aprendices mayores, además su problema con el idioma... me ha costado mucho que aprenda el griego, porque el sueco y el alemán tienen una estructura muy distinta, de verdad me preocupa que no pueda pedir ayuda si algo le inquieta.

-¿Acoso? ¿desde hace cuánto Amadeo? ¿porqué no me habías dicho? -contestó serio el Patriarca.

-Estás ocupado Shion, ya te he dado muchas preocupaciones, hasta el momento lo había manejado bien con el niño, solo palabras nadie pasó a más... bueno al menos hasta donde yo sé -se defendió apesadumbrado Amadeo.

Shion suspiró profundo, y siguió mirando un punto fijo -siempre sucede igual con los piscis, el problema de...exceso de belleza le llaman, cuando tú eras aprendiz te pasaba, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Si, tuve que aprender a defenderme a punta de golpes.

-Si amigo mío, lo recuerdo bien...

* * *

**Mientras tanto en el bosque**

Unas voces se acercaban a donde él se encontraba, una mujer y un hombre, eran caballeros de plata, los conocía porque los había visto deambulando por allí, la mujer traía a rastras a una hermosa niña de cabellos claros que él intuyó le suplicaba, ya que venía llorando y trataba de forma desesperada de soltarse del agarre, el cangrejito no entendía una palabra de lo que decía la pequeña, se sentía angustiado por ella pero no se atrevía a enfrentar a un caballero de plata, menos a dos, todavía no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte. La mujer discutía con el hombre, le suplicó que no lo hiciera, que era arriesgado, el hombre furioso le devolvió una sarta de improperios y se desquitó golpeando salvajemente a la niña hasta que la hizo desplomarse al suelo, allí la siguió golpeando en el torso y piernas mientras la mujer le sostenía con dificultad las muñecas.

Angello, inmovilizado, no sabía que hacer, si se comunicaba con Saga por medio del cosmo, los de plata se iban a dar cuenta, además a sus nueve años, su habilidad psíquica no había progresado mucho, reconocía que ahora sí le hubiera sido útil y que en adelante pondría más atención a Shion en sus lecciones. Ahora, si corría, lo alcanzarían fácilmente, sobre todo porque la alfombra de hojas secas lo delataría de inmediato y se encontraba demasiado lejos de los templos para arriesgarse... sí, cualquier opción podría poner en peligro su vida y la de la niña.

Estaba sumido en esos pensamientos cuando los gritos de la pequeña lo trajeron a la cruel realidad; mientras el tipo le arrancaba la ropa, la mujer la sostenía con fuerza, en un descuido del caballero, la niña lo pateó con una agilidad asombrosa en la cara, rompiéndole la nariz, el hombre se limpió la sangre y con una sonrisa asquerosa apoyó sus rodillas en las piernas de la víctima para que no se moviera, luego comenzó el toqueteo y la invasión al cuerpo inocente. Al ver la escena, el pequeño Angello se volteó y se acurrucó a los pies del sauce temblando de miedo y angustia, las lágrimas se derramaban solas por su rostro y tapó sus oídos con toda la fuerza de sus manos para no escuchar, lo último que recordaba era un grito de dolor terrible proveniente de la pequeña víctima, después todo se volvió oscuridad a su alrededor...

* * *

-Despierta perezoso, son cerca de las diez de la mañana...

-Mmmm, déjame en paz...

-Tengo tres días de esperar por ti y esta es la forma en que me recibes? qué malagradecido eres _fiore_ -le contestó MM a Aphrodite que se había vuelto hacia el otro lado de la cama dándole descaradamente la espalda.

-Buuuu...vete al demonio...

-Está bien, tu decidiste la forma en que vas a salir de la cama hoy...

MM enrolló la sábana que cubría a su amigo alrededor de él sin el menor cuidado y a pesar del forcejeo del menor, lo levantó sobre su hombro como a un costal de verduras y se dirigió directo a la bañera, en la cual lo aventó sin miramientos, haciendo caso omiso de todas y cada una de las formas en que el muchacho se refirió a su madre.

-Bien, ahora si...-dijo sentándose en el borde de la bañera- qué pasó en Creta?

Aphrodite, sumergido por completo, solo respondió sacando una mano del agua con una señal obsena...

-Bueno, sé que puedes aguantar la respiración por mucho tiempo, pero estoy seguro que no por más de diez minutos, esperaré, hoy me levanté en estado de armonía, así que mi paciencia está en un punto álgido, como dice buda.

Al cabo de un rato, Aphrodite sacó parcialmente la cabeza, rendido por la falta de aire y contestó con un burbujeo.

-No hablo pisiciano

-Quince minutos...

-Quince minutos qué...

-Mi récord bajo el agua...

-Presumido...bueno puedo esperar otros quince minutos...

-Era uno...de plata -contestó el muchacho suspirando cansado

-De advertencia?

-El mensaje era azul...tuve que terminar con él

-Te duele?

-Si...y mucho

-Por qué?

-Era un hombre honorable

-Ah si?

-Nunca dejó de retarme con la mirada, no se movió

-Qué fue lo que hizo?

-_Él_ dice que fue traición

-Lo hiciste rápido?

-Degollado

-Limpiamente?

-Sí

-Alguien más te vio?

-Tres aprendices

-Mmm, no le comentes eso a _él_

_-_No lo haré

-_Fiore, carpe diem_. Vamos báñate y sal de allí, mientras tanto te prepararé un chocolate caliente, tal y como te gusta, ya tendrás tiempo para llorar...te espero en la cocina.

* * *

Cuando despertó estaba en el mismo sitio, al pie del sauce, ya casi había oscurecido por completo y el lugar estaba sumido en un silencio abrumador, solo se escuchaba el lamento del viento al soplar contra los árboles y las oleadas de hojas secas al caer.

Decidió levantarse para averiguar si todo había sido un mal sueño o no, despacio y sin hacer ruido se incorporó y miró desde detrás del árbol hacia el pequeño claro que se extendía en medio del bosque y en el cual recordaba haber visto aquella escena hacía ya algunas horas. Los caballeros de plata no se encontraban allí, sus presencias habían desparecido, sin embargo en el suelo pudo observar un bulto de ropa y decidió acercarse. Se detuvo a unos pasos de aquello y entre los gemidos del viento escuchó unos sonidos parecidos a un llanto muy débil, recordando los relatos de "almas en pena" que acostumbraba a contarle Régulus, Angello estuvo a punto de girar sobre sus talones y huir de allí, sin embargo tomó valor y se acercó más aún.

De cuclillas tocó el bulto y sintió que temblaba en su interior, con cuidado corrió los girones de tela que cubrían a lo que fuera estaba envuelto y descubrió a la niña semi-inconciente, temblando como un gato recién nacido y llena de sangre y moretones en todo su cuerpecito.

Cuando intentó comunicarse con la pequeña se dio cuenta de que la pobre deliraba y decía incoherencias en quien sabe qué idioma. Con decisión tragó aire y sacó el pecho, el estado de la niña era lamentable, seguramente no iba a sobrevivir, había sido atacada salvajemente por dos caballeros de plata y la habían dejado allí a su suerte, pero él iba a hacer todo lo posible por ayudarla ¿de eso se trataba el honor o no?

Con cuidado y tratando de no moverla bruscamente (tal y como le habían indicado sus mayores al enseñarle como manejar a los heridos) envolvió a la pequeña en su túnica para el frío y verificó los signos vitales; muy débiles, además ardía en fiebre, eso no pintaba bien, el ambiente estaba helado, si la dejaba allí para ir a pedir ayuda, ella moriría, estaba seguro de eso.

Suavemente la levantó en sus brazos, un quejido lastimero y un claro crujir le indicaron que habían algunos huesos rotos y que debía ser cuidadoso al manipularla, despacio, se dirigió por el camino que conocía tan bien hacia las afueras del bosque, directo al Santuario Principal, evitando los campos de entrenamiento de los caballeros de plata, ya que no quería encontrarse con la desagradable presencia de los malnacidos que había hecho aquello.

* * *

**Más tarde en el mismo claro del bosque**

-¡Maldita sea Arsenio, te dije que lo mataras, sabía que sucedería algo así! -gritaba enloquecida una amazona de plata a su compañero.

El aludido, buscaba desesperado por todo el lugar, algún rastro que les indicara qué había sucedido con el niño que hubieran abusado hacía algunas horas y cuyo cuerpo inconciente habían dejado en el mismo lugar donde lo agredieron. El caballero de plata quería evitar mancharse las manos con la sangre del pequeño engendro (más de lo que ya lo había hecho a punta de golpes) su plan era dejarlo allí a su suerte para ir a buscarlo al otro día, cuando seguramente ya estaría muerto por las heridas, para enterrarlo allí mismo, pero todo se salió de control cuando el Patriarca puso la alerta de un aprendiz perdido y envió a toda la orden a buscarlo.

-Escúchame Démona -el tipo agarró a la mujer por un brazo para sacudirla, sin embargo algo le nubló la vista, "seguramente la cólera" pensó, estaba sudando frío, pero ignoró las molestias y siguió reclamando a su compañera -estamos en esto los dos, espero que esa desesperación tuya no te lleve a cometer la estupidez de delatarnos.

-La estupidez ya la cometimos Arsenio...estoy segura de que el niño es el aprendiz de piscis que están buscando.

-Ahora...te arrep..ientes...imbécil -alcanzó a decir el hombre al tiempo que su vista se nublaba a ratos y su lengua se volvió repentinamente pastosa.

-Déjame en paz Arsenio!

* * *

El chocolate humeante dejaba escapar su delicioso aroma, con el cabello mojado y un mote de dolor y cansancio en los bellos ojos celestes, Aphrodite bebía de la taza tomándola con las dos manos, a pesar de que el ambiente estaba caliente (para su gusto) el frío que sentía era en el alma.

-Que mal te ves...

-Yo también te quiero Angello...

-Solo quiero que sepas algo, Arles está respaldado por Atena, si no, no estaría allí, y un Patriarca nunca ordena una ejecución sin razón alguna...sé porqué te lo digo...

* * *

**Doce años antes al pie de la escalinata hacia las doce casas**

Había mucho movimiento esa noche. A pesar del cansancio, continuaba su marcha despacio, pero constante, cuidando su valiosa carga, la que cada vez se hacía más pesada. A través del morral que la envolvía sentía como el cuerpo de la criatura temblaba sin control, en lo más profundo de su ser un sentimiento nuevo para él despertaba: era compasión. Se encaminó por en medio de la primera casa y continuó su marcha sin detenerse.

* * *

**Templo Principal**

-Maestro Shion, no hay rastros del niño piscis en el campo de las amazonas, Démona de Lepus se encargó de coordinar la búsqueda, ni siquiera reporta rastros del aprendiz -el caballero de plata de Delphinus se mantenía erguido a los pies del trono papal, donde Shion estaba sentado de lado sobándose las sienes en círculo mientras se sentía derrotado, ya no trataba de disimular la angustia delante de su amigo, unas cinco horas después del reporte de desaparición del niño Piscis, Angello también se había perdido, eso descartaba automáticamente que los pequeños estuvieran juntos.

-No puede ser posible que dos aprendices dorados se pierdan así nada más -decía subiendo la voz- Saga busquen ustedes, esto ya no es normal, lleven algunos caballeros de plata, hay que comenzar a explorar los bosques y las lagunas colindantes...

-Shion... -dijo con tristeza Amadeo de Piscis.

-Lo siento amigo, tenemos que descartar todas las posibilidades...de verdad lo siento mucho... -y su dolor era genuino, para Shion, los niños aspirantes a la élite dorada eran su adoración, a diferencia de la orden de plata y la de bronce, cada armadura de oro estaba destinada a un nombre en particular, los caballeros dorados eran elegidos desde su nacimiento y parte de su tarea como patriarca era ir en busca de los aspirantes cuando sus estrellas guardianas comenzaban a brillar más fuerte en el firmamento. Cada niño dorado era un tesoro para la orden y para él, quien los criaba como un padre.

-Señor, organizaré los equipos -Saga salía al frente con sus admirables dotes de líder- iremos primero a los lagos y al río.

-El niño sabe nadar muy bien -decía Amadeo cada vez más cercano a las lágrimas- estoy seguro de que...-no pudo terminar la frase. Ante esto Shion se levantó del trono y contrario al protocolo abrazó a su viejo amigo para hacerle sentir su apoyo.

Todo el movimiento se vio interrumpido por la silueta del pequeño aprendiz de Cáncer que se asomaba por la puerta del templo principal, cargando a alguien en sus brazos. Al verlo, los mayores corrieron de inmediato hacia donde estaba el niño, quien se desplomó de rodillas víctima del cansancio, el joven Saga fue el primero en recibirlo y con desesperación exclamó:

-Angello, por amor a la diosa, dónde te habías metido, pero qué... -dijo asustado al verificar que lo que traía en brazos el chico, era el cuerpo ensangrentado del aspirante de Piscis -por las estrellas, MAESTRO SHION!

-Angello ¿qué pasó? - Amadeo había venido cojeando, apurando el paso ayudado por un bastón, la voz le temblaba mientras se tiraba de cuclillas en el suelo para revisar el pequeño cuerpo que yacía envuelto en el morral.

-Le hicieron cosas muy feas -se soltó a llorar a lágrima viva el niño Cáncer, mientras su compañero lo abrazaba paternalmente- yo los vi Saga, era una amazona y un caballero de plata, estoy seguro.

Shion llegó de último, tras verificar por él mismo las lesiones del niño, sacó sus propias conclusiones de lo que más o menos pudo haberle ocurrido, entonces se volvió hacia el caballero de plata que se encontraba en el salón y conteniendo las lágrimas y la rabia creciente le dijo -que lo que estamos viendo no salga de estas paredes, quiero a _toda_ la orden de plata aquí en una hora, necesito la mayor discreción del caso, hazme el favor y vete ya! -y volviéndose hacia Saga- ayúdame a llevar a Kristern al sanatorio, yo me encargo de acompañar a Amadeo, Aiorios necesito que lleves a revisar rápidamente a Angello, y lo traigas de vuelta aquí por favor.

Los dos aspirantes dorados y el caballero de plata asintieron de inmediato y se dirigieron a cumplir las órdenes del Patriarca. Mientras Shion trataba de calmar los ánimos de su amigo camino hacia el sanatorio, a pesar de que él se sentía destrozado también.

* * *

**-**Más tranquilo? o empiezo a preocuparme?

Aphrodite tenía dos horas de llorar a lágrima viva, se sentía emocionalmente agotado, pero asintió con la cabeza para tranquilizar a su mejor amigo.

-Tengo un plan que sé que te va a sentir mejor.

-No tengo ánimos para juerga Angello

-Pero qué clase de mala influencia crees que soy? No soy solo tu compañero de vicios, señor de Piscis, te considero mi hermano menor y estoy seguro de que podemos hacer algo constructivo por una vez en la vida...

-Disculpa... algunas veces hemos hecho cosas positivas...películas de sangre y tetas por ejemplo...

-Si te refieres a nuestra salida al cine la semana pasada, no hay que verlo solo como una película de "sangre y tetas" mi querido _florecita, _es todo un fenómeno de contracultura...no menosprecies así...

-Me encanta como viras el punto de vista de los argumentos a tu favor...-dijo Aphrodite con una suave risa- desde el punto de vista social, es solamente la generación de ganancias con un producto mediocre falto de argumento, en el que se refuerza el estereotipo de mujer-objeto, fomentando así los instintos más básicos del hombre machista en cuanto el sexo y la violencia...

-Te está haciendo daño la universidad...

-Ese es el análisis que esperaba de ti acerca de esos noventa minutos de vida perdidos en el cine...

-Vale, entonces haremos algo más constructivo...que no sea ver por décima vez Malena, ok?

-Vale...

-Encontré dos baules enormes en el cuarto de "objetos misteriosos" en la cuarta casa, están repletos de máscaras...creo que algunas podrían datar de hace un par de milenios y me parece que la colección es realmente valiosa...quiero revisarlas y me encantaría que me ayudaras...

-Bien, me gusta la idea...

-Se me ocurre que talvez podría exhibirlas en la nave central del templo...qué te parece?

* * *

**Doce años antes, frente a la silla del Trono**

Shion, miraba de un lado a otro a todos los miembros de la orden de plata que se encontraban hincados frente a él, amazonas y caballeros en posición de absoluta sumisión. En estos momentos agradecía la máscara que llevaba puesta porque así podía ocultar sus ojos enrojecidos y el constante brotar de las lágrimas. A su lado izquierdo se encontraba el aspirante a Géminis, la tensión en el ambiente se podía cortar con una daga.

- Aiorios, trae a Angello...-dijo al fin Shion que no había dicho una palabra en todo el rato.

Aiorios obedeció y trajo al niño hasta la silla del patriarca y se colocó al igual que Saga un peldaño más abajo a la derecha del santo mayor.

Con una increíble actitud paternal, Shion tomó al pequeño Cáncer y le pasó su brazo a la altura de los hombros y le limpió la cara lagrimosa y mugrienta con su pañuelo antes de hacer su solicitud con una voz suave y cariñosa, apenas perceptible para los demás.

-Angello, de lo que me contaste...¿recuerdas cuáles fueron los caballeros de plata que viste?

Inmediatamente la perturbación evidente de dos cosmos se hizo sentir, era terror y angustia, casi desesperación, al leer sus mentes Shion pudo observar los recuerdos de los dos con respecto a lo que habían hecho al niño piscis, su subconciente los traicionó. De inmediato el Patriarca hizo un mohín a Aiorios para que se llevara a Angello, los culpables se habían delatado solos, sin necesidad de exponer al pequeño cáncer a un momento desagradable.

- Arcenio de Cetus, Démona de Lepus, quédense aquí, los demás pueden retirarse.

Los demás caballeros de la orden de plata no se hicieron de rogar y se retiraron de inmediato, una vez que estaban solos, Shion se quitó la máscara y caminó de un lado a otro sin dejar de mirar a los dos que estaban postrados frente a él. Sin querer ocultar lo que sentía les recriminó con un siseo muy intimidante que el mismo Saga nunca había escuchado.

-¿Saben ustedes cuál es la razón por la cual uno de los niños dorados agoniza en este momento en el sanatorio? No entiendo como la vileza de sus pobres humanidades llegó tan bajo como para hacerle _eso_ a un inocente de siete años. Verguenza me da que dos caballeros de la orden de plata, bajo mi mandato, hayan caído tan bajo, ruines y miserables...no merecen las armaduras que poseen...

Démona sintió el terror helado bajando por sus entrañas, nada podía ser peor que la ira que Shion dejaba ver en ese momento, a su pervertido compañero se le había ocurrido enamorarse de uno de los niños adorados de la orden. El pequeño sueco había enloquecido a su "amigo" hasta el tuétano, así que ella accedió ayudarle, no veía nada de malo, un aspirante más, uno menos, qué más daba, en el santuario morían algunos niños debido a las palizas de los entrenamientos, eso era normal, pero tocar a un futuro dorado era diferente, ella no tenía idea que era uno de ellos, sin embargo la fuerza con que el niño se oponía a su agarre y a los golpes de su compañero no era normal para un ser tan menudo, pero aún así ignoró el hecho y siguió con el plan.

-Maestro yo... -la mujer intentaba buscar perdón.

-Cállate, cómo te atreves a hablar mujer despreciable! quítate la máscara, quiero ver lo que refleja tu rostro...

Démona hizo caso, estaba aterrorizada, nunca nadie que estuviera vivo para contarlo, había visto a Shion en semejante estado de ira.

-¿Saben cuál es la pena por lo que han hecho?

Los aludidos no respondieron, sus cosmos delataban el miedo que los embargaba, las pausas en el discurso de Shion hacían que el ambiente se tornara tan tenso que Saga creía que en cualquier momento alguien iba a asesinar a otro alguien. De repente el hombre cayó convulsionando al suelo, tenía los ojos desorbitados y botaba espuma por la boca.

-¡ARSENIO! -gritó deseperada la mujer.

Al escuchar los gritos de la amazona Angello se le escapó de la mano a Aiorios y se dirigió al salón del trono para ver qué estaba sucediendo, el aspirante de sagitario corrió tras él para impedir que mirara, sin embargo, muy a su pesar el niño se resitía y parecía disfrutar el espectáculo.

Mientras tanto, Saga se acercó a revisar al hombre, en tanto la mujer lloraba de angustia, cuando la convulsión terminó, el geminiano pudo observar que la piel estaba evidentemente amoratada...el tipo estaba muerto.

El patriarca se acercó al ahora cadáver y con un gesto de asco hizo un mohín de revisarlo -veneno- dijo y dio media vuelta para volver a subir los escalones -Démona, el destino escogió el final de tu compañero, estoy casi seguro que él tuvo contacto con la sangre del niño, por desgracia para ustedes su sangre, ya es lo suficientemente tóxica para envenenar a un adulto y matarlo lentamente. Ahora, ya que la propia víctima se encargó de castigar a tu amigo yo me encargaré de ti...- Shion se volvió con un dejo de tristeza profundo en su mirada...nunca había tenido que ejecutar así a un caballero de la Orden, pero el agravio era imperdonable... tomando aire se colocó al frente de Démona y lo invocó...

-SATAN IMPERIAL !

-Continuará-

*Variedad de uva con la que se destila un vino muy famoso en Italia

** Estrella más brillante de la constelación de Cáncer

***Referencia a Alicia en el país de las maravillas


	4. El más cercano a dios

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola, para los que siguen la historia, tengo que pedir disculpas por un par de datos que utilicé de otras historias que me gustan mucho y que no referencié debidamente. Para no tener problemas de derechos de autor, preferí optar por cambiar las palabras que podrían prestarse para conflictos.

**El más cercano a dios**

_¿Shaka, guardián de Virgo, puedo pasar?_

MM, se encontraba en la entrada del templo de Virgo, cargando una bolsa de tela que contenía una lata de chocolate en polvo y unos malvaviscos, con los que tenía toda la intención de levantar los ánimos de su amigo, el guardián de la doceava casa.

-Este loco -murmuró para sí- será que Shaka nunca está en casa...

_Tienes permiso para pasar caballero Cáncer..._

-¿Y eso que éste contestara?, quiere decir que Shaka no es solamente un cuento para asustar a los aprendices -con una risilla MM, siguió su camino hacia Piscis.

_¿Qué extraña presencia tiene el guardián de la cuarta casa?_ -meditó el caballero Virgo desde el pedestal de loto que utilizaba para meditar, una vez que pasó el caballero de Cáncer- siempre me ha parecido que es un poco... tosco. En su mente, recordaba episodios en los que el MM acostumbraba a contestar a su curiosidad infantil, con palabras groseras, cuando él y sus compañeros eran niños pequeños, por eso le tenían miedo y casi no se le acercaban.

Lentamente salió de su interrumpida meditación y cruzó el pasillo del sexto templo para entrar a sus aposentos privados a prepararse un te chai como merienda para la mañana, acababa de recordar que tenía varios días de no probar nada. Shaka era metódico en todos los aspectos de su vida, nada se salía de su control, excepto en sus hábitos alimenticios, que eran realmente un desastre. Debido a sus largos períodos de meditación (que podían durar realmente mucho tiempo), olvidaba comer, sin embargo la armonía perfecta que poseía entre cuerpo, mente y espíritu no había permitido que sufriera estragos físicos por ello, solamente que su contextura solía ser más delgada que la del resto de los miembros de la orden de los dorados.

Cuando estaba a punto de levantar la taza para tomar la aromática bebida, sintió en su cosmo la llamada de Arles...

_"Shaka de Virgo, al templo ya"_

"Hacer las cosas rápido, no implica hacerlas bien... el té puede esperar" y sin más, tomó un paquete que estaba en su mesa, se puso la armadura y se prestó a llegar ante la presencia de su santidad.

* * *

Shaka, había llegado a Atenas proveniente de India, arropado en los brazos de una joven que buscaba con desesperación un refugio para salvar la vida de su único hijo. Él tenía unos pocos meses de edad, su madre no pasaba de los quince años. Ella era hija de un hombre rico de Nueva Delhi, que comerciaba con textiles y que estaba podrido en dinero, Mutsmatz, había sido comprometida al nacer con el hijo de otro mercader rico. El que haya quedado embarazada estando soltera, se tomaba como una afrenta directa a la dignidad del prometido y al honor de ambas familias. ¿Quién en su sano juicio le iba a creer a la muchacha que permanecía virgen a pesar de tener un niño? Para terminar de hacer la situación más complicada para ella, el niño era de cabello dorado y liso, con unos grandes y expresivos ojos azules y una piel blanca como el marfil, rasgos que de inmediato hacía sospechar que el padre de la criatura era seguramente un inglés.

Con todas las de perder, la niña decidió huir de la India hacia Atenas ¿pero porqué a Grecia?, Mutsmatz había recibido una carta de parte de un hombre llamado Shion, en la misiva le explicaba que su hijo había nacido bajo las estrellas de la constelación de Virgo y que tenía un destino atado a la diosa Atena (atroz para ella que era budista). La mujer ignoró el mensaje, pensando que era víctima de un engaño para arrebatarle a su hijo, los niños hermosos como el suyo, eran muy apetecidos para el tráfico infantil, sin embargo una semana después recibió otra misiva, que también ignoró, pero dos semanas después una nueva carta llegó a la puerta de su casa en manos del remitente. El hombre muy alto y agradable a la vista, a pesar de que parecía ser mayor, le explicó con toda la calma del mundo, de qué se trataba su insistencia por contactarla:

-Mutsmatz, la estrella _spica*_ brilla con más intensidad en el cielo desde el 20 de setiembre...tú y tu bebé serán recibidos en Atenas para que puedas criarlo allá, él tendrá una excelente educación y un trato privilegiado, pero tienes que aceptar su destino como futuro caballero de Virgo...

-Señor él será un _bodishattva_...pienso que quizá sea el portador del alma de Buda, no puede ser guerrero, él está destinado a ser monje.

-Sí, lo sé, por sus rasgos. El anterior caballero Virgo, Ashmita, también lo era...tu niño se le parece mucho.

-Entonces, usted sí me cree, cuando le digo que nunca he sido tomada por un varón...

-Claro Mutsmatz, claro que te creo, sí son las estrellas las que lo dicen...permíteme protegerlos y no les harán daño, ni a ti ni a tu bebé...

En ese momento Mutsmatz aceptó la oferta y viajó a Grecia acompañada de Shion, un año más tarde, pudo más su remordimiento para con su familia, que su razón y tomó las pocas pertenencias que tenía, junto con su bebé y se devolvió a India, tres días después de que llegó, apareció muerta con Shaka dormido en sus brazos.

* * *

**Camino al templo principal**

Al llegar a la entrada del templo de Piscis, el guardián de la sexta casa pidió permiso para pasar con toda la parsimonia correspondiente al protocolo. Nadie contestó...

Volvió a intentarlo.

Silencio absoluto.

Sin más y en contra de sus buenas maneras decidió entrar, debido a que tenía premura por el llamado de Arles, al caminar al lado de la entrada a los aposentos privados pudo escuchar los gritos de su guardián que maldecía en sueco...y la risa metálica de MM...luego el sonido de algo pesado cayendo en el agua...

_"...tan dispares y tan complementarios, que interesante poder observar su interacción..."_

Siguió su camino, cruzando los bellos rosales de la doceava casa con cuidado, para evitar que las bellas rosas de Aphrodite*** lo aturdieran con el veneno, al llegar al templo principal paró frente a los dos asustados guardias que estaban protegiendo la puerta.

-Anúncienle a su santidad que estoy aquí...-dijo con severidad.

-Si, si señor...Shaka

Una vez hubo pasado el caballero, los dos vigilantes se quedaron comentando acerca del recién llegado.

-Dicen que Shaka es la reencarnación de un dios de Oriente...

-Buda idiota, se llama Buda

-Él no, él se llama Shaka...

-El dios, estúpido, Shaka de Virgo es la reencarnación de Buda...

-Ahhhh...será cierto que puede estar en varios lugares a la vez, dicen que eso se llama desdoblamiento?

-También dicen que vive del rocío y de la fuerza de su espíritu, que no consume nada de alimentos ni agua como un ser humano normal...y que puede hacerle daño a alguien con solo pensarlo y aún estando a gran distancia de la víctima...

-Cielos, también oí por allí que tiene en su templo dos tigres de bengala, por eso prefiero pasar por la colina que por la sexta casa...no quiero averiguar si es cierto, conociendo a los caballeros dorados, puede ser muy posible...

-Pero lo más increíble de todo es lo de sus ojos, ¿has escuchado algo?

-No...

-Dicen que cuando abre sus ojos, todo ser vivo que esté a su alrededor _debe_ morir...

* * *

**Frente al trono del patriarca**

-Saludos, su santidad ¿en qué puedo servirle? -dijo el caballero Virgo con yelmo en mano y en posición de total sumisión frente al trono.

-Shaka ¿hasta cuándo tenemos derecho a equivocarnos? -le contestó Arles el saludo.

El joven Virgo levantó la cabeza, fijó su rostro a la máscara del Patriarca y respondió con seguridad...

-Hasta que las consecuencias lo permitan, su Santidad

-Esa es una buena respuesta...

-¿Porqué la pregunta señor?

-Porque quiero que busques a un antiguo compañero tuyo, él está equivocado y no quiero perderlo...

-Si cree que soy yo el indicado, iré en su busca, ¿puedo saber de quién se trata?

-Mu de Aries...

El rubio guardó silencio, realmente no se lo esperaba. Mu y él habían cultivado una amistad sincera en su infancia y Shaka sentía algo por él muy parecido al amor fraternal...aunque no supiera traducir esa emoción en palabras comunes.

-¿Y porqué debo buscarlo?

-Necesito que lo convenzas de la legitimidad de mi nombramiento, además de que no quiero que su insurrección termine por ser la causa de un levantamiento interno. Hace cuatro años se comunicó por última vez conmigo, para informarme que no estaba de acuerdo con la forma en que sustituí a Shion y que no volvería al santuario.

-En mi humilde opinión, no creo que Mu pretenda traicionarlo, señor -Shaka trataba de mejorar la imagen de su amigo y le daba el beneficio de la duda.

-Me han llegado reportes de las continuas visitas de Mu a Rozan...

-Dhonko...

-Exactamente...¿qué crees que puede ser si no que se están gestando una acción contra mi, Dhonko de Libra _nunca_ ha contestado mis llamados?

-Los puñales más cercanos, son los que más daño causan...-murmuró sin querer ser escuchado el virginiano.

-Eres sabio mi querido Shaka...

-Mi sabiduría no se compara con la de la diosa, quien guía sus pasos, su Santidad

-Me alegro que pienses de esa forma, quiero que tú te encargues de convencer a Mu de inmediato, si no responde a este último llamado, tendré que acusarlo de traición y ejecutar la pena que corresponde.

-Lo haré, mi señor, Mu es una persona razonable y paciente. Sé que entenderá cuando le explique las consecuencias que podrían traer sus acciones para la Orden.

-¿Realmente lo crees así?

-Sí, su Santidad, yo _nunca_ miento

* * *

**Templo de Escorpión**

El guardián de la octava casa, Milo de Escorpión, tomaba su tercer desayuno, cuando sintió la presencia serena e inconfundible del señor de Virgo. Encendió su cosmo a manera de saludo y siguió en lo suyo, pensando que Shaka solamente pasaría, se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que se encaminaba a los aposentos privados de su templo.

De adultos, pocas veces había visto a Shaka, mucho menos de cerca. Recordaba la hermosa etapa de su niñez en la que eran compañeros de juegos y travesuras, se habían criado como hermanos, Shion los acostumbró a verlo como a un padre y nadie se quejaba...sí, eran muy felices entonces. Sin embargo cuando el patriarca murió y de repente fueron enviados a los lugares de entrenamiento, todo cambió...ellos fueron los primeros en cambiar. El Shaka que había vuelto de la India era completamente distinto al pequeño de cabellos dorados que recordaba, aquel con aquellos hermosos y expresivos ojos azules llenos de curiosidad cada vez que seguía uno de los planes descabellados que él maquinaba con Aioria.

-Buenos días caballero Escorpión -saludó el rubio.

-Hola Shaka -puso Milo la nota de informalidad.

-¿Puedo hacerte una consulta personal, Escorpión?

-Claro, pero no sé si la vaya a responder...soy un caballero -dijo riendo de lado maliciosamente.

Shaka solo ladeo la cabeza, y no dijo nada. Algo le decía a Milo que su compañero no sabía interpretar el doble sentido.

-Olvídalo...

-¿Tienes contacto con Camus de Acuario? -continuó el rubio ignorando lo anterior.

Milo titubeó un momento, le extrañaba mucho la pregunta de Shaka.

-Pues...si, de vez en cuando lo visito...en Siberia.

-¿Irás en los próximos días?

-Pensaba ir en el mes siguiente, antes de que fuera imposible viajar allá por el clima.

-Bien, necesito que por favor le des algo, la próxima vez que lo veas -diciendo esto, le entregó el paquete que llevaba en las manos, que parecía un sobre con varios documentos -_dhanyabad- _dijo e hizo una inclinación, giró sobre sus talones y se fue.

-De nada..._hermano_...-murmuró Milo sin que el otro lo escuchara.

* * *

**Casa de Cáncer, unas horas después... **

-Esto está pesado Angello, no me dejes todo el trabajo a mi...-Aphrodite trataba de sacar con cuidado el enorme baúl de madera por la estrecha puerta de la habitación de "objetos extraños" de la casa de Cáncer, mientras MM le daba indicaciones con los brazos como si trataran de estacionar un camión- mínimo, me vas a tener que invitar a cenar...

-Deja de quejarte mi amigo florido, peores cosas he tenido que hacer por tí...

-Eso no es cierto...

-Me obligaste a alimentar a _Amelié, _casi me arranca el brazo...

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que le hayas arrimado tanto el conejo, había que lanzarlo, no acercárselo hasta que lo atrapara"...

-Espera a que haya época de poda, esa aberración me las va a pagar...

-Deberías darte a querer...siempre te quejas de ella en su presencia y fumas a su lado, eso la incomoda...

MM se echó a reír estruendósamente, odiaba la planta constrictora de Aphrodite** desde que un pequeño gato que se encontró en Rodorio y que había adoptado como mascota se había convertido en su víctima _-_ si que estás rematadamente loco..._¿_entonces a tu planta no le gusta que fume a su lado?_, _acabas de darme ideas para torturarla...

-Oye, no te atrevas a...

_"Caballero Cáncer, pido permiso para pasar"_

-Adelante Shaka...

El caballero de Virgo caminó con paso decidido por la nave central de la cuarta casa, pero no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por el alboroto que había en el recinto.

-Buenos días caballeros -dijo educadamente y haciendo reverencia con la cabeza.

-Buenos días caballero Virgo -contestó el guardián de Piscis con un elegante gesto- y esa rareza, tú caminando por estos lares, francamente te he visto pocas veces fuera de tu templo.

-Sabes mucho del exterior, para ser una persona que se relaciona tan poco, Aphrodite - devolvió el virginiano...

_...ouch eso dolió..._pensó MM...

Al percibir la molestia en el cosmo del caballero Piscis, Shaka se apresuró a contestar...

-No te estoy atacando, solo hice una observación sincera...

-Con todo el sarcasmo que es capaz de emanar de tu linda cabecita, Shaka...** -contestó Aphrodite con un tono tremendamente irónico.

-Lamento que estés siempre... tan a la defensiva...suerte con lo que sea que están haciendo y que tengan buen día. Así como llegó, así se fue el caballero de Virgo, en viaje directo a Jamir, donde podría encontrar a Mu de Aries para "persuadirlo" de no ignorar los llamados de Arles.

-¿Y eso? -dijo MM, una vez que vio a Shaka salir de su templo...

-Señor perfección...

-Si amigo mío, definitivamente eres más rapaz que _Amelié..._

* * *

**Salón del Trono**

La conversación con Shaka había concluído hace un par de horas, estaba inseguro, como la mayoría del tiempo, su mayor miedo parecía cernirse sobre él como una nube de tormenta... temía olvidar su verdadero nombre...cada vez le costaba más recordarlo...

Al fondo se escuchaba la interpretación de _Madame Butterfly_, le daba algo de paz, pero le llenaba de profunda melancolía... a su padre le encantaba la versión de _María Callas_...también era su favorita... Shion... cómo lo extrañaba... y cuánto lo necesitaba... ¿porqué nunca le contó que pasaba algo malo?¿hubiera podido el Patriarca detener lo inevitable?

Estaba recostado de lado sobre la alfombra, su cara descubierta, frente a uno de los espejos y acariciaba con el dedo índice el contorno de las cejas del reflejo, mientras las lágrimas brotaban sin control de sus ojos verdes...

_...Kanon..._ -repetía con un susurro entrecortado- _...Kanon... -_temía olvidarlo a él también_..._

_-Saga!_

Sí, ese era su nombre...sólo _él_ lo llamaba así...y había vuelto...

_-Saga!_

Su _alterego_... Arles, temía a otras cosas, pensaba que si caía, sería en manos de cualquiera de los miembros de la Orden Dorada, por eso la necedad constante de probar su lealtad...

_-Déjalo ya Saga _-la voz la escuchaba poderosa en el salón, sin embargo Saga no podía ver a su emisor_ - fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer...tu hermano nos iba a llevar a una perdición segura, recuerda que te pidió que asesinaras a la niña...que asesinaras a Shion, tu propio padre..._

-Tú me obligaste a quedarme impávido escuchando los gritos de Kanon cuando se ahogaba en el cabo...tu fuiste quien asesinó a sangre fría a mi padre...me usaste para hacerlo...

-_Deja de lloriquear y céntrate en lo importante...tu corazón blando va a destruir todo aquello por lo que hemos trabajado tanto...mira estoy haciendo algo por ti, he enviado por Mu..._

_-_Maldito...

_-Te lo advierto Saga, puedo comenzar a desquitarme con la Orden Dorada, la mano no me tiembla...tú lo sabes_

...

_-Bien así me gusta, ahora lo importante... la misión de Shaka..._

_-_...¿porqué lo enviaste a él donde Mu?...

-_Porque necesito probarlo, me preocupa que el nivel de sabiduría que ha alcanzado le permita encontrar los argumentos para derrocarnos..._

_-_Shaka está por encima de todos, es el más cercano a la divinidad...podrá encontrar la forma...te siento _nervioso_ Arles -Saga no pudo evitar reír sarcástico.

-_Si yo caigo, tú caes..._

_-_No le tengo miedo a la muerte...eso tú lo sabes...

-_Pero qué tal a la muerte de los niños dorados...podríamos empezar por Mu...__no me convence su actitud, creo que él lo sabe_

-Déjalo...

_-Tranquilo...por lo pronto tengo la mira puesta en Shaka y los resultados de su misión...luego pensaremos en cómo mantener al buda de nuestro lado..._

-No lo envíes a misiones de ejecución...si quieres que no te cuestione...

_-Tal vez tengas razón...es un pacifista... aún así, es uno de los mejores guerreros de la Orden..._

-Lo sé...en caso de enfrentarse a un enemigo, nunca perderá...

_-Sí, Shaka nunca perderá..._

* * *

**Escalinata del santuario, camino a la salida**

Para el caballero de Virgo, los recuerdos de su primera infancia en el Santuario eran los más valiosos de su corta vida. Cómo disfrutaba de los juegos y de las ocurrencias que compartía con sus compañeritos...para él eran sus hermanos, todos de casi la misma edad, huérfanos y acogidos en los brazos del Patriarca como sus propios hijos. Mu, el único hijo de sangre de Shion, nunca receló el cariño que su padre brindaba al resto de los pequeños, al contrario, parecía sentirse feliz de formar parte de la misma camada. Su hermano mayor Saga, tenía una diferencia de edad de ocho años con él, así que no podía participar del grado de complicidad que compartía el lemurianito con los otros niños.

Recordaba con una mezcla de cariño y pesar como entre los pequeños dorados se habían gestado grupitos por _afinidad disociada_, Aphrodite con Angello, por ejemplo, quienes eran un par de años mayores que ellos, se consideraban mejores amigos y se confoabulaban para llevar a cabo planes tan descabellados y peligrosos, que los más pequeños no se atrevían a participar. Milo y Camus, eran como juntar el hambre con las ganas de comer***, Aioria se les unía de vez en cuando sólo para armar lío y Aldaberán obedecía sin chistar a las ocurrencias de Milo. Pero la cercanía que él tenía con Mu, no era para hacer maldades, era pura afinidad. Ambos niños, disfrutaban de las cosas bellas que encontraban a su alrededor, contaban historias fantásticas mientras hacían figuras con su cosmo a manera de ilustración o simplemente buscaban objetos curiosos en el recinto sagrado para esconder en su _caja de los tesoros_. Sí, Mu y Shaka compartían una cajita de madera decorada por ellos mismos, en la que guardaban celosamente pequeñas cosas que les llamaban la atención y que después del asesinato de Shion se quedó perdida en algún lugar del Santuario...al igual que su alegría infantil.

Cómo había llorado entonces la muerte de Shion, el único padre que había conocido, en su mente inocente no podía concebir la muerte como la asimilaba ahora, el sentimiento de pérdida casi lo había consumido, seguramente como a Mu, ¿sería que después de estos años Mu aún veía en la muerte simplemente el final del camino?

_Pudo haber sido la partida de Shion la que lo cambió...-_había leído hace poco que los eventos traumáticos pueden llevar a las personar a la reclusión voluntaria o a manifestaciones severas de obsesión-compulsión.

Shaka se detuvo de repente en la escalinata, dándole vuelta a esos recuerdos en su cabeza, meditando acerca de la misión que tenía por delante y que le resultaba muy desagradable. Arles había sido claro en indicarle que si Mu no accedía al diálogo, utilizara la fuerza para convencerlo.

-Buenos días caballero Virgo -Shura de Capricornio pasaba rápidamente al lado de Shaka justo para sacarlo abruptamente de sus pensamientos- ¿tan pensativo?...

-No, realmente...no sé, estoy...distraído

-¿Una misión? -dijo Shura viendo el rollo de papel blanco que llevaba el guardián de la sexta casa en la mano.

-Si, solo es una reunión...

-Mmmm...de persuación dirás, mucha suerte, entonces...que la diosa esté contigo -y siguió caminando con evidente premura hacia arriba de la escalinata.

"_Sí Shura, por ahora, solo persuación_"...pensó Shaka triste.

* * *

**Templo Principal**

Un guardia entró presuroso anunciando la llegada del caballero de Capricornio, Arles que se encontraba un tanto desprevenido, no pudo evitar un sobresalto.

-Será mejor que de verdad sea urgente, porque de lo contrario tú me las pagarás...

-Disculpe señor, pero creí que como la música ya no sonaba...usted estaría...

-Cállate y hazlo pasar...

-Si, su Santidad -dijo el guardia temblando.

-Su Santidad...-dijo Shura de Capricornio al encontrarse al frente del trono en posición de sumisión- tengo nuevas.

-Dime Shura...

-Hablé con los maestros en Algeria, hay varios ordenados sin reportar, además de seis aprendices y ninguno señor, reconoce la legitimidad de _su_ autoridad...

-¿Qué dicen?

-Dicen que...pues... lo acusan de asesinar a Shion -soltó Shura de repente-...además argumentan que la reencarnación de Atena no está en el Santuario -el capricornio creía lo mismo, pero trataba de conseguir una respuesta inteligente de parte de Arles que lograra convencerlo de lo contrario.

Arles tardó unos segundos en contestar.

-Mienten...ellos no están aquí como para tener esa información...la reencarnación de la diosa está a salvo, en sus aposentos privados, creciendo, meditando, aprendiendo a controlar su poder...la niña sabe que se avecina una guerra sagrada...sólo se ha recluído para prepararse.

Arles salió avante.

-Tienen muchos argumentos, algunos que evidencian su conocimiento en el manejo del Santuario. Me temo que puedan convencer a más gente.

-¿Cómo saben detalles?, están demasiado lejos de aquí y tampoco se comunican con la Orden.

-Arles; Amadeo el _excaballero_ de Piscis está con ellos...

* * *

**Jamiel, zona fronteriza entre China y la India, cerca de Tíbet, dos días después...**

-Un poco más de polvo de estrellas por acá...para equilibrar la pechera...y...a golpear -Mu, maestro constructor de armaduras y caballero de Aries, se encontraba en su taller muy afanado arreglando una armadura de plata y una de bronce, que el maestro Brahaim había llevado desde Argelia para que estuvieran listas cuando sus discípulos realizaran los rituales finales para el ordenamiento. En el fondo se escuchaba la versión de María Callas de _Madame Butterfly_, que él adoraba...le recordaba a su padre...cuánto lo extrañaba.

-Maestro...¿para qué sirve el polvo de estrellas? -un pequeño pelirrojo con dos puntos rojos en la frente (señal inequívoca de su ascendencia lemuriana), se asomaba por detrás de la espalda de la armadura de Unicornio, mientras su maestro golpeaba con cuidado el peto y luego medía con un compás la precisión de las proporciones.

-El metal común se funde con el calor Kiki, al ser estas armaduras sagradas, nacidas en las constelaciones, solo pueden fundirse con un cosmo muy poderoso o con el calor emitido por las estrellas. El polvo de estrellas al tener contacto con la armadura, se calienta a la temperatura necesaria para ablandar _este_ metal y así puedo trabajarlo. ¿Recuerdas cuáles son las propiedades de los metales kiki?

-Conducen la electricidad y son brillantes...

-Y...

-Son maleables con el calor...

-Exactamente mi pequeño...-de repente Mu cambió su expresión relajada a una de aprehensión y susurró al niño- ...kiki escóndete, rápido...

El niño obedeció de inmediato y se dirigió a la parte alta de la torre sin puertas que constituía su hogar. Un cosmo muy poderoso, pero calmo, se dejó sentir a manera de advertencia, era un cosmo dorado.

Mu se levantó y se teleportó a las afueras de la torre, no quería que el recién llegado entrara, debido a que allí se escondía el pequeño Kiki, aspirando cerró los ojos para decifrar las intenciones de aquella presencia -Arles envió al asesino que menos esperaba -se dijo Mu a si mismo con tristeza- ...Shaka de Virgo...

* * *

*_Spica_ es la estrella más brillante de Virgo

**Es un dicho de mi natal Costa Rica, es algo como "tal para cual"...

Continuará...

_Amelié_ realmente no es copiada de ningún fanfic, es una idea de la película la Era de Hielo 3, me imaginaba una planta como la que se intenta comer a Manny y a Diego, pero para evitar confusiones, preferí cambiar la planta carnívora por una especie de "hiedra constrictora".

***Específicamente estas son las ideas utilizadas de Vaire del Viento, y preferí cambiarlas. A esta autora, le pido disculpas por no hacer la debida referencia, error de principiante, no me vuelve a pasar.

Un abrazo a los seguidores de la historia y pido las disculpas del caso. Espero que esto no impida que sigan leyendo las locuras que les escribo.


	5. El hijo de Antares

**El hijo de Antares**

**Afueras del santuario, recinto de las amazonas**

-¿Y bien?...

-¿Y bien qué?

-¿Cuándo me convertirás en una mujer decente, Milo?

Milo lanzó una sonora carcajada, mientras veía el techo de la cabaña, las gotas de sudor barnizaban la piel bronceada y su respiración era aún agitada. Se volvió donde estaba Anaya y le dio un sonoro beso en la cabeza.

-Eres increíble preciosa, y me encanta lo que hacemos, pero de verdad no estoy listo para comprometerme y creo que eso había quedado claro desde el principio...¿o no?

La chica gruño resentida, logrando que el otro la besara en el cuello...

-Eres el idiota más encantador que he conocido...ahora vete, no quiero que alguna otra amazona te encuentre aquí...

El peliazul se levantó de golpe y se vistió rápidamente, le dio otro beso en el cabeza a la muchacha y se apresuró a dejar la casa, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo desde la puerta...

-¿Cuándo te vuelvo a ver linda?

La mujer respondió con un almohadonazo desde la cama, que pegó en la puerta cuando el caballero se había dado olímpicamente a la fuga.

Después de salir de la cabaña de la amazona, Milo se escabulló a la velocidad de la luz directo a la onceava casa, de la cual había asumido las horas de guardia, debido a la ausencia casi permanente de Camus de Acuario. Gracias a la _distracción_ con Anaya, perdió la noción del tiempo y estuvo a punto de llegar tarde al turno, cosa que le habría generado un serio problema con Arles. Pasó por la octava casa y vistió la armadura de escorpión, apenas a tiempo para anunciar a Shura que estaba listo.

* * *

**Salón del Trono, cuatro horas antes**

-¡Que su Santidad está preocupado por mi estado de ánimo!

El caballero de Escorpión se encontraba en postura de sumisión con la armadura dorada puesta y el yelmo en el brazo, a diez pasos exactos del trono. La inquietud que Arles le había comentado hacía unos minutos lo había dejado con la boca abierta, sin saber qué responder.

-Si, mi querido Milo -contestó el Patriarca en tono casi paternal- me temo que la ausencia de Camus haya afectado significativamente tu salud emocional y un caballero de oro tiene que estar en equilibrio en todos los aspectos de su vida para desempeñarse de forma óptima en sus deberes.

-Pero su Santidad, yo...Camus tiene dos dicípulos, no puede regresar hasta que ellos ganen las armaduras de bronce.

-No estoy de acuerdo con el argumento de Acuario de que no puede entrenarlos en el Santuario, su ausencia es muy significativa para la Orden. Está complicando las cosas aquí.

-Su Santidad, con todo el respeto que se merece, un caballero de los hielos tiene que ser entrenado en el sitio donde se encuentran los glaciares eternos, allí es donde aprende a tener dominio sobre las temperaturas y adquiere su resistencia sobrenatural al frío.

-No lo creo, pero de todos modos es algo que voy a discutir con Camus, no contigo.

-Lo lamento, su señoría.

-Quiero que te involucres amistosamente con otros caballeros de la Orden Dorada.

-Señor, tengo o...bueno tenía una relación medianamente cercana con Aioria.

-¿Y?

-Bueno, tuvimos un...problemilla

Si Milo hubiera podido ver la cara de Arles, se habría dado cuenta de que este arqueó de forma dramática una ceja.

-Yo...le dije un par de verdades acerca de su hermano y pues...se molestó conmigo.

-Quiero que te acerques a MM y a Aphrodite -dijo cortando la explicación de Milo abruptamente- realmente no me interesan tus problemas con el León.

-¿Con MM y Aphrodite? pero señor, ¡son un par de inadaptados!*, ¡ellos no se relacionan con los demás!

-Es por tu bien.

-Pero, señor...

-He dicho Milo.

Milo no se dio cuenta cuando empezó a aguantar la respiración, no le gustaba para nada la solicitud sin derecho a réplica de Arles, realmente MM y Aphrodite no eran los santos de su devoción, desde que eran niños, se habían apartado del resto y nunca participaron a los pequeños en sus juegos. Milo estaba seguro de que no era necesariamente por el afán de proteger a los más chiquitos de sus peligrosas ocurrencias (ocurrencias que por cierto, terminaban siempre en calamidad para terceros). De adultos la cosa no había cambiado mucho, ambos eran un par de patanes engreídos y miserables, sobre todo MM.

-Sí señor, haré lo que me pide -contestó el muchacho resignado.

A la salida de su reunión con el Patriarca, el caballero de la octava casa iba pensando en todas las formas de enfrentar la situación de la manera menos dolorosa, realmente se le hacía molesto tener que lidiar con esos dos.

-¿Por qué tan pensativo, señor caballero dorado?

-Ah, hola linda, ¿cómo has estado?

Una esbelta amazona se había parado frente al caballero dorado para impedirle el paso, en el momento que bajaba las escalinatas hasta la octava casa. La chica llevaba amarrado en una coleta, un largo y hermoso cabello castaño.

-Bien...extrañándote...¿tanto tiempo?

-Una semana y ya me echas de ver -el bello peliazul había olvidado por completo lo que le traía tan apesadumbrado y sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia el escote de la amazona, donde había posado su mirada traviesa- te he cumplido...o no?

La chica rió sensualmente y se acercó sigilosa al oído del caballero...

-Puedes cumplir esta noche?

* * *

**Jamiel, frontera entre China y la India**

La enorme torre sin puertas, hogar de Mu y del pequeño Kiki, se encontraba en la parte más alta de uno de los cerros de Jamiel, los dos lemurianos vivían rodeados de un paisaje nevado la mayoría del año junto con unas cuantas ovejas y cabras como compañía. Mu había huído hasta allí poco después de que Shion fue asesinado, luego, cuando contaba con doce años, se había hecho cargo de la crianza de un niño de meses, llamado Kiki, quien había quedado huérfano debido a la plaga que exterminó el noventa por ciento de su raza.

Mu era de carácter sereno y parsimonioso, sin embargo todos los acontecimientos que giraban alrededor del Santuario, lograban sacarlo de su equilibrada forma de ser. Así que, tratando de mantenerse elocuente, no quiso alargar más la incómoda situación y salió a enfrentar la inesperada visita de Shaka.

-Shaka -dijo Mu amable- ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos.

-Así es Mu -Shaka hablaba con toda calma, no parecía inquieto, ni enojado- me imagino que entiendes la razón por la que me encuentro aquí.

-No comparto la razón, pero supongo que tiene que ver con mi negativa de ponerme a las órdenes de Arles.

-Debes comprender que desobedecer una orden del Patriarca, puede tomarse como una actitud de insurrección.

-Lo entiendo...

El virginiano le extendió el rollito blanco a Mu, quien lo tomó en sus manos con recelo y rompió el sello, sin dejar de mirar al mensajero. Despacio leyó el papel y a pesar de lo que había aprendido acerca de controlar sus expresiones faciales para no mostrar las emociones a sus oponentes, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño en una señal de molestia, enrolló de nuevo el mensaje y no dijo nada.

Mientras todo eso pasaba, un par de ojitos curiosos miraba con angustia desde la parte alta de la torre, el corazón del pequeño estaba hecho un nudo, viendo como aquel desconocido de presencia imponente, discutía con su maestro.

-Y bien? -preguntó el señor de Virgo.

-¿Y bien qué Shaka? por supuesto que no voy a hacer lo que me pide. Disculpa, pero me retiro, tengo mucho trabajo en mi taller.

-¡Detente Mu de Aries!

Mu detuvo sus pasos sin volver a ver al rubio y esperó el argumento con el que Shaka trataría de convencerlo.

-Mu, no tienes opción, Arles es el legítimo Patriarca, de lo contrario...no crees que la diosa ya habría hecho algo por evitar que siga al mando?

-Ella se manifestará algún día, estoy seguro...

-Han pasado diez años y nunca ha hecho algo por evitar que él ocupe el trono, ella está con él.

-Me sorprende tu lógica _tan_ simplista, esperaría eso de cualquier otro, pero no de ti, Shaka -contestó volviéndose hacia él.

-La lógica no tiene porqué ser compleja, la lógica implica la simplificación de los hechos a su esencia. No tengo porque darte un largo discurso de retórica para explicar algo tan sencillo, si desobedeces a Arles, estás desobedeciendo a la diosa, punto.

-Entonces que así sea Shaka de Virgo, dale mi mensaje a tu Patriarca...quien_ no_ es mi Patriarca. No tengo nada más que discutir contigo, que tengas buen día.

-Lamento que esto haya llegado hasta aquí Mu, pensé que ibas a ser más razonable.

-¿Razonable?... para tí qué es ser razonable, Shaka? -Mu se había alterado más de lo que debía permitirse y estaba gritando-...irme a Grecia así sin más, sólo para llegar frente al trono de Arles a besar el piso por el que camina y pedirle disculpas porque no me he unido a esa burla que llama Orden Dorada?

-¿Burla? ¿A qué te refieres con_ burla_ Mu? Cualquiera de nosotros es capaz de probar que merece su armadura -el virginiano contestó con un tono casi escandalizado.

-En fuerza, destreza y habilidades, pero qué hay del honor...la Orden Dorada no tiene honor...

-De cualquier persona hubiera esperado ese discurso ofensivo, pero no de ti...cómo me duele que hayas cambiado tanto...Mu de Aries, tú te lo buscaste... ponte tu armadura! ...AHORA!

* * *

**Afueras del templo de Acuario**

La guardia había terminado, sin embargo Milo decidió quedarse a disfrutar del frío delicioso que les regalaba la noche otoñal, se sentó en la escalinata del frente de la onceava casa y cerró los ojos por un momento. El cielo se veía maravilloso, mostraba su manto de estrellas sin pudor, ni una sola nube lo cubría. Un delicioso aroma a rosas llegaba ligero con la brisa desde la casa de Piscis. Qué bien le caería estar allí con su amigo Camus para compartir ese momento...y mejor aún con una cerveza.

-Y tú por aquí bicho, a estas horas? -la voz venía desde la parte baja de la escalinata, saliendo de Capricornio- deberías ir a esconder tu aguijón en la cama para que no se te congele...

Milo abrió los ojos y lentamente salió de su embriagador trance, para encontrarse de frente con la presencia del caballero de Cáncer. El que MM le dirigiera la palabra, era raro, que lo hiciera de forma medianamente cordial era todavía más raro, pero que además lo tratara de _bicho_ era aterrador.

-Y tú cangrejo, ¿andas de cacería? -contestó tratando de mantener la calma.

-¿Cacería de qué?

-No sé... una amazona, una chica del pueblo...un pez dorado -dijo Milo riendo de lado con malicia. Tal vez tratar con Máscara no era tan terrible después de todo y el escorpión tenía una habilidad natural para entablar amistad con la gente.

-De verdad si es que eres estúpido, bicho. Para tu información no soy de esos gustos y en segundo lugar, si fuera así, jamás, jamás, me oiste, me fijaría en _fiore, _él y yo nos consideramos hermanos, sería simplemente una aberración.

-Pues ese pescado tuyo está...demasiado...bonito, así que sería comprensible si te hubiera robado el corazón -dijo carcajeándose sin reparos ante la mirada absorta de MM.

-Tú si tienes basura en la cabeza, de verdad Milo...disculpa si interrumpí tu absurda meditación, voy a asaltar la refrigeradora de mi amigo, me muero por una cerveza...que pases buena noche...

-¿Cerveza? ¿El pez tiene cerveza?

-Es nórdico, lleva ese gusto en las venas...

-¿Me convidará una?

-Mmmmm, no veo problema...de todos modos casi siempre soy yo el que se toma su reserva, piensa que la cerveza se acumula en el abdomen más de lo que puede tolerar.

Milo no podía creerlo, la lengua suelta de MM le habría dado material suficiente para burlarse de Afro por varios meses, eso si le tuviera la confianza para hacerlo.

-Si será vanidoso el pescado...

-...pues si, hace 325 abdominales por cerveza que se toma, ni uno más, ni uno menos...-siguió meditabundo el cáncer- bueno, te vas a quedar allí, o vas conmigo?,

Milo asintió complacido.

_"Bueno al rato no sea tan malo..." -_pensó

* * *

**Alcoba del Patriarca**

_-_Para tí son solo las piezas de tu absurdo juego... -Saga se había recostado en la cama agotado, aquella nauseabunda presencia no lo dejaba tranquilo, ni siquiera para descansar.

_-Deja de lloriquear, necesitaba juntar a los tres, es parte de nuestra estrategia para mantenernos en el poder..._

-No funcionará...

_-Milo tiene alma de niño, fue fácil convencerlo hablándole de forma paternal, lo hice pensar que me preocupaba por su bienestar._

-Eres un miserable...

_-Con los otros dos, pues fue un poco más difícil, pero al final los convencí...todo para honrar el juramento que me hicieron. Los necesito cerca, va a funcionar, ya verás..._

-¿Qué va a funcionar? ¿en qué los quieres convertir Arles?...no son más que niños...

Arles comenzó a carcajearse con gana

_-Ellos serán la mano detrás de nuestra daga asesina...Saga_

* * *

**Casa de Piscis**

-PEZ!, estás por allí?

Milo y MM habían entrado a la doceava casa con toda la mala intención de asaltar la refrigeradora de Aphrodite en busca de cerveza y algo interesante para comer y así pasar el desvelo que compartían esa noche. Al entrar en la cocina del templo, el escorpión observó fascinado los detalles de aquella impecable habitación, realmente no parecía que alguien usara aquel aposento para preparar alimentos, era más bien...una especie de estudio de alquimia.

En la mesa del comedor se encontraban esparcidas unas láminas con ilustraciones de insectos y plantas exquisitamente elaboradas, los dibujos eran tan detallados que parecían fotografías. Al lado de las ilustraciones estaban los frascos de tinta, pinceles y plumillas con los que las habían coloreado y los especímenes vegetales y animales que sirvieron de referencia, se veían también junto con todo lo demás. Sobre la estufa había un par de ollas grandes con escurridores y unas extrañas tinturas en su interior, frascos de vidrio con sustancias de colores se encontraban minuciosamente etiquetados en la alacena con una caligrafía perfecta.

MM se adentró en la refrigeradora y el octavo caballero pudo observar un tipo de gecko enorme que flotaba en una caja plástica llena de líquido, varios contenedores de plástico más estaban del lado izquierdo, uno que otro alimento se alineaba al lado derecho, junto con las tan deseadas cervezas.

-Angello, podrías decirme qué clase de alquimista es este loco? -dijo Milo con una mueca de asco y lavando con afán las latas de cerveza.

-Parece que no vives en el santuario bicho, Afro es biólogo y este año termina su especialidad en botánica.

-Cielos, jamás me lo hubiera imaginado y come o cocina?

-Come en mi casa.

-¿Pero que pez más aprovechado, nunca te invita a comer? ¿o es que no sabe cocinar?

-Ambas, literalmente nadie puede consumir algo que haya preparado Afro y además... no sabe cocinar -Milo solo lo vio extrañado.

MM revisó con sumo cuidado en la mesa de la cocina y dio con medio paquete de cigarros entre los dibujos, justo lo necesario para una terapia de relajación completa.

-Vamos a la sala, deja de ver como embobado todo...al rato y te encuentras un pariente tuyo disecado por allí...y no quiero que te pongas a llorar...

Ambos caballeros se sentaron en la salita, mientras MM colocaba un disco que había seleccionado de un montón ordenados pulcramente en un mueble, Milo no dejaba de explorar con la vista todas las cosas curiosas del templo, los jardines internos, el orden impecable de toda la estancia, lo sencillo y rústico de la decoración que le daba un aire acogedor al lugar.

-Anda, prende la chimenea, para que no se nos congele el trasero...

Milo salió de su encantamiento para intentar encender algunos troncos en la gran chimenea que ocupaba una esquina de la estancia, parecía que su guardián no la usaba mucho, tenía entendido que el caballero Piscis se sentía más a gusto con el clima fresco, al igual que su mejor amigo Camus.

-Buenas noches caballeros -dijo un elegante anfitrión que venía secándose el cabello con una toalla- no creí que iba a tener visitas a la una y media de la mañana, por eso tomaba un baño, pero me alegra mucho verles, sobre todo a ti Milo, quien nunca me ha visitado.

¿Cómo no podía sentirse Milo sobrecogido?. Aphrodite de Piscis le dirigía la palabra a muy pocos...sabía que era una persona con unos modales exquisitos, pero también era de los que demostraba abiertamente la antipatía hacia cualquiera que no fuera de su agrado.

-Hola Aphrodite -dijo poniéndose de pie para darle la mano- que pena me da, pero él insitió...-dijo el escorpión señalando a Cáncer.

Aphrodite ignoró la mano de Milo y volvió a ver a MM con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Para nada es un problema, estoy acostumbrado a las visitas inesperadas de MM. Y no te puedo dar la mano, a menos que quieras cometer suicidio...si es así, te saludaré con gusto...

-Ehh?

-Afro, no puede tener contacto con las personas, eso también deberías saberlo...-contestó MM a un sorprendido escorpión- si lo tocas te mueres, así de fácil...

-Creo que lo perturbaste MM -dijo el pisiciano riendo suavemente al ver la cara de horror del escorpión- mejor hablemos de cosas más...interesantes -Afro se había sentado en un pequeño sillón de cuero curtido, cercano al sofá que compartía MM y Milo y rápidamente dirigió la conversación de forma tal que los tres parecían de lo más cómodos, mientras departían al calor de la chimenea algunas cervezas, tabaco y una barra de pan y chorizo español cortesía de la alacena de Aphrodite.

-Y bien Milo -dijo el sueco muy amable, sin quitarle la mirada de encima mientras daba una bocanada al cigarro- ¿qué te motiva a obedecer a Arles?

-El poder que tiene... creo que es lo adecuado para alguien que está al mando no?. La debilidad es un terrible defecto.

-Entonces, estamos de acuerdo..._compañero_.

* * *

**Jamil, frontera entre China y la India**

De verdad Shaka no quería llegar hasta el punto de no reverso, tenía todas sus esperanzas puestas en el buen juicio del Mu que había conocido, sin embargo el santo de Aries que tenía al frente, estaba cegado por la necedad.

Mu, quien ya se había colocado la armadura, sabía que esto sucedería, lo esperaba desde que había enviado su última palabra por escrito a Arles. Lo que no se imaginaba era que el verdugo sería su amigo de infancia. Realmente lo que le preocupaba muchísimo era el destino que le esperaba a Kiki, en caso de que él perdiera la batalla, se quedaría solo o el caballero Virgo lo asesinaría también, en ese momento desconocía al rubio y no tenía la menor idea de qué pensaba hacer, lo único que podía asegurar era que no sería nada bueno.

-Mu de Aries, defiéndete...-el virginiano no le dio respiro para meditar más y lanzó el primer golpe. Mu pudo esquivarlo fácilmente, su fuerte no era el combate a cuerpo, pero sabía que tampoco era la mayor de las habilidades de Shaka. Sin miramientos lanzó un derechazo a la cara de su oponente, el cual rechazó con elegancia. La pelea continuó con movimientos increíbles de parte de los dos guerreros, ambos parecían conocer por anticipado el movimiento que realizaría el otro, la sincronía entre los dos era perfecta.

El pequeño Kiki podía distinguir solamente pequeños rayos de luz dorada que se cruzaban a lo ancho de la pradera en donde se daba el combate.

-Nube, no te muevas, no hagas ruido -le susurraba el niño a una pequeña cabrita blanca que protegía entre sus brazos- algo muy malo pasa- El animalito parecía sentir lo mismo que Kiki, y se agitaba nerviosa en los regazos del niño.

Después de varios minutos, en los cuales ambos guerreros habían lanzado miles de golpes, se dieron cuenta que aquello no los llevaría a nada. Cualquier caballero dorado evitaba enfrentarse entre ellos utilizando su cosmo, ya que al usar sus técnicas especiales podían llegar a un equilibrio de fuerzas que terminaría en una guerra de mil días, con todas las consecuencias para ellos y lo que estaba a su alrededor. Para el lemuriano su prioridad era proteger a Kiki y cuando vio a Shaka alejarse para empezar a despertar su cosmo, supo que vendría lo peor y que no tendría opción, pelearía hasta la muerte si era necesario. Los dos sabían el paso a seguir, así que se rodearon de inmediato por un brillo dorado...no había marcha atrás...

-CAPITULACIÓN DEL DEMONIO!

-MURO DE CRISTAL!

* * *

**Rozan, China**

El antiguo maestro, caballero dorado de Libra, dormitaba frente a la cascada de cinco picos, despertando cada cierto tiempo con la respiración agitada. Algo no andaba bien, tenía la impresión de que...Mu...una explosión de cosmo le llegó de golpe...luego otro cosmo que chocaba violentamente con el anterior...

-Maestro! -un jovencito de aproximadamente once años llegó corriendo donde se encontraba Dhonko de Libra- ¿lo sintió?

-Si Shiryu, lo siento ahora, algo muy malo está pasando para que Mu haya manifestado su cosmo así, tiene que ser una pelea...una pelea con...

-Maestro, los dos cosmos que se sientes son impresionantes...¿qué está pasando?

_-...Shaka...pero qué?_

-¿Quiénes dijo maestro?

-Me temo que una guerra de los mil días está por comenzar...que la diosa nos ampare...

* * *

**Santuario principal**

El Patriarca dormía al fin, cuando de repente sintió dos cosmos chocando demasiado fuerte. Se levantó y se fue hacia el espejo que tenía al frente.

-Es Shaka...

_-¿Impresionante no te parece? _-contestó la imagen del hombre de cabello gris claro y mirada inyectada de sangre -_todo sale de acuerdo al plan._

-_Tu_ plan...

_-Mu vendrá por las buenas o por las malas, ya verás..._

-Te juro Arles, que si algo le pasa a Mu, te llevo conmigo al infierno...

_-No tienes los huevos Saga..._

-Pruébame...

_-Dalo por un hecho...tú te lo buscaste._

Saga se había dejado caer lentamente en el piso, mientras su mano se deslizaba en el espejo, tocando la mano del reflejo que bajaba a la vez. Al ver de nuevo al frente, se encontró con aquel joven peliazul, cuya existencia era una tortura continua y que lloraba a lágrima viva al sentirse impotente por lo que estaba pasando.

-...a Mu no por favor...

* * *

**Casa de Piscis**

Tres caballeros dorados se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo, al sentir el choque de las dos poderosas cosmoenergías.

-Una guerra de mil días -dijo Milo.

-Que la diosa no lo quiera, bicho -contestó MM.

-Así que el señor perfecto cumplió con la misión tal como Arles quería...bien por él -dijo meditativo el pisciano viendo hacia el techo de la estancia.

-¿Qué estás diciendo pez?

-Nada Milo, no me hagas caso...

* * *

**Jamil, frontera entre China y la India**

Mu había logrado bloquear de forma perfecta el golpe de Shaka, sin embargo su muro se había fracturado y tuvo que deshacerlo para poder invocar uno nuevo. No sabía hasta dónde había llegado el poder del Virgo, nunca lo había visto utilizando todas sus habilidades con el cosmo y temía que llegar a una guerra de los mil días solo causaría la muerte segura de Kiki.

Shaka invocó de nuevo la capitulación del demonio hasta que logró hacer una fisura bastante grande en el muro de cristal. Con una elevación de cosmo increíble tomó impulso desde los metros que se encontraba suspendido sobre el suelo y lanzó un golpe tremendo quebrando el muro que protegía a Mu en mil pedazos, alcanzándolo en la cabeza, sin que el ariano pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Con dificultad el pelilila se levantó de donde cayó de espaldas, varios metros atrás y se puso en guardia de nuevo. Un hilo de sangre le recorrió el camino de la sien hasta la barbilla, donde comenzó a gotear.

-¿Qué pasa contigo Mu?, solo te estás defendiendo, atácame!

Mu sabía que Shaka tenía razón, no podía seguir con esa táctica, si no lo atacaba, el otro lo mataría fácilmente.

-OM! -invocó Shaka sin dejarle tregua al caballero de Aries.

Otro muro de cristal fue la respuesta de Mu. Shaka estaba desconcertado, ¿porqué Mu no lo atacaba?, uno tras otro fue invocando los OM, sin darle descanso al otro. Otra vez logró quebrar el muro y dio directo al ariano en el pecho, sin más, el caballero de Virgo paró su ataque mientras Mu trataba de incorporarse. El pelilila, por su lado sentía que no podía resistir mucho tiempo de esa forma, el sabor de la sangre se le subió de la garganta a la boca y tuvo que escupir.

-Ya que esta es tu táctica Mu, terminemos rápido, para mi realmente es un disgusto haber tenido que emplear la fuerza para convencerte, por última vez ¿vas a aceptar a Arles como único Patriarca del Santuario de la diosa Atena?

-Nunca Shaka...dijo Mu jadeando con dificultad.

-Tú dijiste la última palabra... CAPITULACIÓN DEL CIELO!

Un destello de luz blanca se interpuso entre el rayo de energía y el cuerpo de Mu, quien al sentir aquella presencia no pudo más que moverse lo más rápido que le dejaba su maltrecho cuerpo. Un pequeño lemuriano se había teletransportado al punto exacto donde se llevaba a cabo la pelea, con toda la intención de ayudar a su maestro, según él, para alejarlo a un lugar seguro, con tan mala suerte que apareció en medio del estallido enviado por Shaka.

-KIKI!

En ese momento, Mu solamente pudo acatar a cubrir lo más rápido el cuerpo del pequeñito con el suyo, al tiempo que recibía en su espalda toda la fuerza de Shaka sin protegerse, Kiki observó impotente como su maestro caía herido delante de él, pedazos de la armadura dorada salieron disparados a todas direcciones mientras el joven, se derrumbaba sin remedio sangrando a borbotones por un tajo enorme en la espalda.

Mu de Aries vio desaparecer ante sus ojos la imagen de su querido lemurianito, quien lloraba desconsolado por él...

..._Kiki_...

Mientras tanto en el palacio, Saga de Géminis ahogaba un grito de dolor, a la vez que se desvanecía frente a su imagen en el espejo...

* * *

Continuará...

Comentarios o sugerencias se agradecen.

* Alusión a El club de los inadapatados, de Daga Saar, uno de mis favoritos.


	6. De amistades, hermandades y lealtades

**Nota de la autora:**

He recibido una nota en la que se me acusa de no referenciar algunas frases de Vaire del Viento, que utilicé en el capítulo de El más cercano a Dios, por ello, para no tener problemas, preferí hacer algunos cambios no sustanciales en la historia, pero que son necesarios para que no hay dudas. Pido las disculpas del caso y recuerden que esto es una demostración de cariño por los personajes de una serie emblemática de los noventa.

Un abrazo a todos los fans de la serie.

**De amistades, hermandades y lealtades**

**Hermanos de sangre**

-Dame un derechazo…ouch ¡demasiado fuerte caballero! ...ten compasión de mi, por favor!

-Toma…toma –gritaba un pequeño de escasos tres años que enviaba sus mejores golpes a un muchachito peliazul de unos once, mucho más alto que él- te voy a ganar…soy más fuelte que tú cabadero!

El chico mayor hacía a esquivar la embestida y bloqueba lo mejor que podía el ataque incansable de su inquieto contrincante, enviando golpes ficticios al tórax del pequeño, un bellísimo pelilila con grandes ojos verdes y dos lunares rojos en la frente, quien trataba de evitar los ataques del más grande en forma infructuosa.

-Ohh…eres demasiado fuerte caballero Mu, me has derrotado! -el muchacho mayor, se tiró al suelo con un ademán de agonía demasiado teatral, tambaleando una pierna para simular las convulsiones ocasionadas por su "muerte".

Al lado de la _épica batalla,_ se encontraba un jovencito físicamente igual al caballero caído, que reía alegremente por el juego entre sus hermanos menores. –¡pero qué dramático eres Kanon!- le decía a su gemelo.

-Cállate Saga, que estoy muerto –susurraba el otro, abriendo un ojo y volviéndolo a cerrar para que el pequeñito que jugaba con él, no lo descubriera.

-¿No te habías morido, Kanon? –dijo el chiquitín, acercándose peligrosamente a su "víctima".

-NOOOOOO! –dijo Kanon saltando de repente sobre su hermanito, pegándole el susto de la vida- ahora soy un caballero zombieeeeeee! y te voy a comer el cerebrooooooooo!

-¡SAGA! ... ayúdame me va a comer! – gritaba el pequeño tratando de zafarse del agarre de Kanon, quien lo abrazó para inmovilizarlo y así hacerle cosquillas con la boca en la pancita - ¡mmm, pero que sabroso estás Mu! – decía el mayor, mientras rugía y causaba un ataque de risa a su hermanito.

El chiquitín logró soltarse del abrazo de Kanon y corrió entre gritos y carcajadas a esconderse detrás de Saga a tiempo que el gemelo menor trataba de alcanzarlo.

-Kanon, después no nos deja dormir porque le dan pesadillas, no seas cruel -regañaba Saga a su igual tratando de escudar con su cuerpo al niño del ataque de Kanon.

-Ese es el deber de los hermanos mayores Saga.

-Yo no lo fastidio tanto.

-Bueno, entonces yo lo hago por los dos.

El juego fue interrumpido por el sonido del Patriarca al aclararse la garganta, aparentemente estaba allí desde hacía un momento y veía muy divertido la escena de los tres hermanos, apoyado en el marco de la puerta que llevaba a la estancia...se sentía feliz.

Una de las mayores preocupaciones de Shion, había sido el grado de aceptación de Kanon y Saga para con su hermano pequeño, quien era hijo de su segunda compañera, una lemuriana llamada May. La madre de los gemelos, una humana llamada Helena, había muerto cuando los gemelos tenían tres años; exactamente la edad de Mu. Cinco años después, Shion conoció a May en uno de sus viajes a Jamir y se enamoró perdidamente de ella, sus niños se mostraron recelosos al principio, pero luego se adaptaron muy bien a ella, quien los cuidó y amó como hijos suyos. Producto de esa relación con May, nació Mu, quien se había convertido en la alegría de la familia, pero para desgracia de Shion, su amada lemuriana había muerto hacía un año. Gracias a la diosa tenía a sus tres hijos con él para no sucumbir por la pérdida.

-¡PADRE! –en cuanto lo vio, el chiquitín olvidó la persecución de su hermano y se lanzó a los brazos de su papá.

-¿Cómo está el hombre más pequeño de la casa? –decía Shion riendo mientras tomaba en sus brazos al pelilila y lo levantaba sobre su cabeza para verlo a la cara y recibir una linda sonrisa como respuesta –¿y ustedes mis niños mayores?, ¿cómo estuvo la clase de sánscrito?

-Bien, padre, ¿cómo está usted? –decía Saga muy formal haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza.

-Yo muy bien, señor. La clase algo aburrida, como siempre…- fue la respuesta del gemelo menor.

-Mmm, Amadeo me contó que de casualidad se perdió su bastón antes de la clase y que por tener que buscarlo, llegó media hora tarde. ¿Saben ustedes, mis niños, cómo le pasó eso a su maestro? –dijo el Patriarca con tono severo, pero paternal.

No hubo respuesta.

-Kanon, trata de no complicar las cosas hijo, Amadeo tiene una salud delicada y accedió gustoso a darles idiomas porque _yo_ se lo pedí y es el mejor linguista del Santuario, no me hagas esto por favor. Recuerda también que él es uno de mis mejores amigos.

-Está bien señor, prometo no volver a molestarlo, lo lamento mucho –dijo el aludido bajando la cabeza.

-Eso último, se lo vas a tener que decir a él ¿entendido?

-Sí señor.

-Miren -les dijo Shion haciéndoles un ademán para que se acercaran- Amadeo les envió un regalo a los dos, me dijo que habían superado con excelentes calificaciones las pruebas que les hizo de traducción de sánscrito a griego, él y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ustedes.

El Patriarca les entregó a cada uno de sus hijos una pequeña rosa, hecha de cristal de murano, la de Kanon era violeta y la de Saga azul índigo. Los dos chiquillos se quedaron con la boca abierta, ambas piezas eran una belleza.

-Cuídenlas mucho, dice él que los tonos que escogió representan el carácter de cada uno de ustedes, y además ambos colores son emblemáticos del signo de piscis.

-Qué bonitas están, padre.

-Cuando vean de nuevo a Amadeo, no se olviden de agradecerle y de paso ayudarle en vez de importunarlo.

-Sí señor -contestaron los gemelos al unísono.

El pequeño Mu, quien se encontaba todavía en los brazos de su padre, se volvió para decirle algo al oído en un malogrado susurro, el cual escucharon perfectamente los gemelos, quienes se volvieron a ver, riendo de manera cómplice.

-¿Ah sí? –contestó Shion- ¿que lo derrotaste tres veces?, te estás haciendo muy fuerte mi pequeño!…¿cómo?...caballero zoombie?...comerte el cerebro?...Kanon!

-Mu, que traidor eres.

-Me gusta el cabadero zombi.

-Mmmm… Kanon de todos modos trata de no meterle esas ideas en la cabeza al niño. Deja de leer esas historietas por favor, que te distraen demasiado de lo que realmente necesitas aprender.

-¡Padre entiéndeme, es aburrido estar encerrado! Tengo que buscar en qué malgastar el tiempo…¿cuándo me vas a dejar mezclarme con los demás?

-Lo sé mi niño, por ahora no podemos romper las reglas del santuario. Cuando llegue el momento, te prometo que voy a hacer las modificaciones necesarias en el reglamento interno para que tengas los mismo derechos que tu gemelo mayor, eso sí, con ayuda de Dhonko y la bendición de Atena, entiende que es algo que no depende solamente de mi y que implica cambiar leyes que fueron escritas hace muchísimo tiempo.

-De todos modos no puedo ser caballero…siempre seré el segundo, por eso no tengo una armadura…la verdad no veo la razón por la cual sigo haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo entrenando -dijo el muchacho cabizbajo, ante la mirada triste de su padre y su hermano mayor. El pequeño Mu se soltó de los brazos de Shion, caminó hasta donde estaba Kanon y le jaló la camisa para llamar su atención, el mayor se acuclilló a su altura para escucharlo.

-Hermano, cuando sea grande y sea constru…construltor de almaduras, te voy a hacer una almadura igual a la de Saga.

-¿En serio? –dijo Kanon conmovido- ¿con las máscaras y todo?

-Siiii! –dijo el niño feliz- te pongo una lámina de oro en la carita y le pego con el mazo como hace papá, hasta que se vea parecida a ti!

* * *

Saga se revolvía en sueños, estaba riendo dormido…riendo como no lo hacía desde hace diez años. Era una risa fresca, sincera, con ganas. Poco a poco despertó sin dejar de carcajearse del todo. Cuando estuvo completamente desvelado, lo primero que vio fue su propia imagen en el espejo que estaba en la parte superior del dosel, de inmediato las vestiduras del reflejo, le recordaron dónde estaba, quién era ahora y también que esos momentos con su padre y sus hermanos no volverían jamás, porque ya no los tenía; Arles se había encargado de arrebatarle todo y acabar cobardemente con sus vidas…

* * *

**Amigos por conveniencia**

-El cosmo de Mu desapareció por completo… –un acongojado Milo miraba al cielo desde la entrada del templo de piscis, junto con MM y Aphrodite.

-Shaka fue el último en golpear, estoy seguro –contestó MM.

-¡Esto no tenía que pasar!, no es posible que Mu haya caído…pero Shaka qué demonios tiene en su rubia cabeza!...¡es un demente!

-Ya Milo cálmate, nada podemos hacer ahora. Eso fue bastante lejos de aquí

-Es una advertencia de Arles para nosotros -contestaba Aphrodite sin dejar de mirar el cielo- él sabía que muy posiblemente alguien tan cuadrado de pensamiento como Shaka, no iba a terminar dialogando por una diferencia de criterios, sino que en algún momento usaría la fuerza, estoy seguro de que sus planes salieron mejor de lo que esperaba…

-_Kris_, cállate –reprendía quédamente MM al sueco en italiano- no estamos solos.

-Milo no es tonto…-contestó el sueco en griego.

MM tomó a Aphrodite de un brazo y lo llevó aparte para que Milo no escuchara y le habló en su lengua natal.

-¿Acaso estás loco? No debes hablar de los _planes de Arles_ como si fuera una conspiración o algo así, Milo puede malinterpretarte…

-¿Porqué crees que _su santidad_ quiere que hagamos amistad con escorpión, Masky? No es para que tengamos con quien tomar cerveza en la madrugada, algo planea para nosotros, nos quiere cerca a los tres…tú sabes que _él_ nunca hace algo sin una razón…somos de su confianza…Milo lo será también.

-Bueno eso a nosotros no nos importa.

-A mi si, mi querido amigo, no me gusta nada lo que está pasando, si fue capaz de enviar a matar a Mu, será capaz de hacerlo con cualquiera de los dorados cuando no sigamos sus planes.

-Entonces _trata_ de seguir _sus_ planes.

-No te preocupes Angello seguiré _mis_ planes y dentro de _mis_ planes no está morir tan joven...

* * *

**Paternidades heredadas**

-MU!, mi niño querido –Dhonko no podía retener las lágrimas que se le escapaban abundantes de sus ojos. Había sentido desaparecer abruptamente el cosmo del caballero de Aries hacía solo unos instantes.

-Maestro!, el primer cosmo que sentí ha desaparecido…¿quién era?

-Era Mu de Aries, Shiryu, el hijo menor del mejor amigo que he tenido. Le había prometido que cuidaría de sus hijos en caso de que él faltara y no he podido proteger a ninguno de la muerte...o de la perdición, le he fallado...

-Maestro...

-Perdóname amigo mío...

* * *

**Lealtades obligatorias**

Shura de Capricornio no era de los que acostumbraba a dormirse tarde y a esa hora de la madrugada, mientras sus compañeros departían unas cervezas al calor de la chimenea en la casa de piscis, él dormía después de apurar un capítulo de "La guerra y la paz", acompañado de una copa de vino dulce.

Desde que Arles decidió mostrarle su verdadero rostro, hacía unas semanas, no había vuelto a tener paz para dormir, algo no le calzaba del todo.

Arles no actuaba con el mismo respeto por la vida o el sentido del honor que Saga, tal y como lo había conocido cuando eran jóvenes. En ese entonces, el caballero de géminis, era el candidato modelo para una armadura de oro, su sentido de la nobleza, la compasión, el deber y el de su propia superación como guerrero y como persona, lo hacían el hombre más admirado del Santuario, además del Patriarca.

De una cosa sí estaba seguro y había discutido con Shaka eso mismo alguna vez, si Arles estaba allí después de diez años, era porque la diosa estaba con él, de eso no había duda alguna. Este pensamiento lo repetía una y otra vez para justificar su lealtad a Arles, el caracter de Shura no era confrontativo y prefería buscar las excusas para no contradecir o cuestionar, era uno de las virtudes-defecto de su signo.

De un momento a otro, el caballero de Capricornio fue despertado por la explosión de dos cosmos, uno muy conocido para él, el otro era del hermano menor de Saga que había huído con la armadura de su padre al fallecer este, tenían años de no saber nada del lemuriano, al parecer la paciencia de Saga había llegado al límite... uno simplemente no toma así sin más una armadura dorada y se la lleva.

Recordaba hace algunos días que se había topado a Shaka que bajaba de Cáncer, con uno de los mensajes en papel blanco de Arles, los que llevaban escrita una advertencia, por lo visto el caballero Virgo se vio forzado a usar la fuerza, quiere decir que el caballero de Aries no accedió a devolver la armadura o a ponerse a las órdenes de Arles.

De pronto el cosmo de Mu desapareció.

Un pensamiento se quedó dándole vueltas en la cabeza una vez que se calmó todo -qué difícil la posición de Saga, había tenido que tomar la decisión de enfrentar la desobediencia de su hermano, al enviar un emisario para advertirle, sabía que el desacato era una posibilidad y por ende el uso de la fuerza de parte del mensajero, pero como Patriarca debía anteponer sus sentimientos y actuar de forma objetiva, aún a costa de tener que aplicar todo el peso de la ley contra su propia sangre.

-Pobre Saga, en serio lo compadezco. Iré a visitarlo mañana, al rato quiera charlar.

* * *

**Amigos verdaderos**

Camus de Acuario leía por sexta vez _"El nombre de la Rosa"_ de Humberto Eco, le fascinaba la relación maestro- dicípulo que se desarrollaba en la novela. Estaba sentado al frente de la chimenea de su acogedora cabaña, en medio del tremendo frío que azotaba esa noche en Siberia y acompañaba el momento con una copa de _chardonnay _y el segundo acto de_ la traviata_. Sus dicípulos Hyoga e Isaack dormían tranquilamente en un camarote ubicado en el aposento donde estaba la sala de lectura. Ese momento era el que más añoraba del día, cuando los dos chiquillos le daban tregua para estar a solas con sus amados libros, lo que le permitía alejarse por un rato de las preocupaciones que muchas veces le asaltaban en sueños.

De repente sintió muy claro, el cosmo de Shaka de Virgo chocando violentamente con el de Mu de Aries y cómo desaparecía este último después de un rato. No se inmutó, esperaba que tal evento no perturbara el sueño de los niños, así que se levantó para revisar si se habían inquietado. Hyoga estaba removiéndose en la cama de abajo y el lo calmó con la calidez de su cosmo, no pasó a más.

Al sentir la perturbación de energías, un nombre cruzó de inmediato la mente de Camus: Milo. El hecho de que Arles hubiera mandado a ajusticiar a uno de sus caballeros dorados, no le dejaba duda de que no le temblaría la mano para repetirlo con cualquiera de los otros, incluyéndole. Esperaba que Milo lo fuera a visitar en pocos días, definitivamente tenía que hablarle, le preocupaba sobremanera lo que estaba sucediendo en el Santuario, la muerte por condena de un caballero y sobre todo si era de la Orden Dorada, no era un hecho que se podía tomar a la ligera, algo pasaba, algo muy malo, de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

**Jamiel, frontera entre China y la India**

Una densa niebla era todo lo que quedaba después de haber convocado su capitulación del cielo... la niebla y… ¿el llanto de un niño?

Caminó hacia delante, con temor de que su rival lo atacara de improviso, sin embargo no sentía el cosmo del lemuriano, quien era muy bueno ocultándolo, conocía bien sus habilidades, así que prefería no confiarse. Lo que no le calzaba en toda la escena era ese llanto, pero estaba seguro de haberlo escuchado y tenía un oído muy desarrollado.

Caminó por la pradera, esquivando algunas rocas y alguna que otra cabra.

El llanto de nuevo…

La niebla comenzó a disiparse ante sus ojos, debió ser el efecto atmosférico de la energía que alcanzó fácilmente las nubes del sitio, debido a que estaban a gran altura sobre el nivel del mar. Seguía sin sentir el cosmo de Mu, con recelo decidió abrir los ojos, cuando la imagen al frente suyo se volvió clara, pudo ver lo que había pasado: al lado del cuerpo caído de Mu de Aries, un pequeño niño pelirrojo lloraba desconsoladamente, mientras una cría de cabra lamía la cara del lemuriano y borbotones de sangre brotaban sin control del cuerpo inerte de su amigo de la infancia.

¿Qué hice? –dijo paralizado, sorprendido de sí mismo.

Shaka de Virgo estaba llorando.

* * *

**Alcoba personal del Patriarca**

Saga se había quedado estático viendo su propio reflejo en el espejo del dossel; ya no le quedaban fuerzas para llorar. Hacía tan solo unos minutos había perdido lo único que le quedaba en el mundo que realmente quería; su hermano pequeño. Algunas veces pensaba en acabar con su _alterego_ destruyéndose a sí mismo, pero al saber que Mu estaba allí, lejos, pero vivo, se retractaba y en sus cada vez menos momentos de lucidez, estudiaba otras alternativas para acabar con _aquello_ y poder ir en su búsqueda.

Arles sabía mejor que nadie, lo que Mu significaba para Saga, quien había logrado detener su afán de provocarle la muerte al lemuriano, en esta ocasión le había suplicado con todas sus fuerzas que no lo hiciera, pero Arles no dio marcha atrás y siguió con sus malsanos deseos, todo para quebrar lo poco que le quedaba de voluntad.

Con ese último acto, Arles había terminado con cualquier señal de duda en él, con respecto a lo que tenía que hacer para acabarlo abruptamente...de todos modos poco le importaba ya.

La decisión había sido tomada...

Acostado como estaba, pudo observar como el hombre del reflejo emitía un destello de en medio de su frente...y la imagen se quebró en mil pedazos, estacas de vidrio caían libremente como afiladas dagas, cerró los ojos y dejó su cuerpo apacible en espera de que la muerte viniera por él y lo librara de la vida.

* * *

**Jamiel, frontera entre China y la India.**

Su capacidad de reacción se había paralizado por la escena ante sus ojos, las lágrimas le nublaban la vista, más de lo que quisiera, no recordaba esa sensación. Cuando reaccionó, segundos después, atinó a correr hasta donde yacía Mu y le tocó el pulso, se sentía muy débil, pero aún estaba vivo, suspiró aliviado. Con sumo cuidado volvió al lemuriano y le quitó el peto de la armadura, de inmediato se hincó a su lado y levantando el brazo izquierdo, apuntó para luego lanzar un potente golpe con el cual enterró dos dedos de su mano en el pecho del joven caballero, enseguida la hemorragia comenzó a ceder. Una vez que aseguró la posición del cuerpo, se volvió hacia Kiki y le preguntó:

-¿Tú quien eres?

-Soy el aprendiz del señor Mu, me llamo Kiki...-contestó el niño en medio del llanto- dígame señor... ¿porqué mató a mi maestro? ¿qué fue lo que le hizo que usted se enojó tanto? ¿quién es usted? ¿viene del Santuario?

Demasiadas preguntas en un solo párrafo, así que Shaka decidió contestar la que le pareció más importante.

-No está muerto.

-¿En serio? ¿me lo dice en serio, señor? -preguntó el pequeño más alegre, limpiando las lágrimas de las mejillas.

-Jamás bromearía.

-¿Mi maestro se va a morir, señor?

-Si no mejora esta noche, seguramente si.

-Pero, pero -el niño se echó a llorar de nuevo- ¿qué voy a hacer sin mi maestro?

-No tengo idea.

-¿Se va a ir y me va a dejar con él herido? Yo no sé qué hacer...

Shaka meditó su respuesta, no sabía nada de niños, tampoco le agradaban, pero recordaba que cuando él era pequeño como Kiki, siempre había mayores cuidándolo, eso significaba que al contrario de las crías de otras especies, los bebés humanos eran dependientes de los mayores durante los primeros años de vida.

-No me voy a ir, me quedaré esta noche para ver cómo reacciona Mu.

-¿En serio?

-Te dije que yo no bromeo.

-Lo siento

-¿Cómo puedo entrar a la torre?, para recostar a Mu en una cama.

Por supuesto que Kiki estaba desconfiado, el hombre era un perfecto desconocido para él y además había herido, seguramente de muerte, a su maestro, sin embargo no le quedaba opción y aunque quisiera no podía quedarse solo con Mu en ese estado. Tomando valor puso su mano en el hombro de Shaka, a la vez que tocaba la cabeza del herido y los teletransportó al interior de la torre, donde esperaba que el caballero rubio lograra hacer cualquier cosa para salvar la vida de su amado maestro.

* * *

**Santuario, las doce casas**

Milo, MM y Aphrodite se disponían a continuar la charla dentro del templo de Piscis, para el escorpión había llegado el tan esperado momento de las preguntas incómodas, en eso estaban cuando unos soldados pasaron corriendo hacia las casas de abajo como desaforados, uno de ellos golpeó al pasar a Milo, quien en condiciones normales no se habría inmutado siquiera, sin embargo las seis cervezas que llevaba encima habían entorpecido un poco sus reflejos.

-Idiota, qué sucede contigo ¿quieres que te parta de un aguijonazo en el trasero?

-¿Qué pasa soldado? -dijo Aphrodite más diplomático- sabes que no puedes pasar así no más por una de las doce casas, mucho menos en tan _demente_ carrera, sin que el guardián correspondiente te haya autorizado, y no me has pedido permiso, que yo recuerde. En este caso no es un aguijón de escorpión lo que te va a matar, si no una de mis rosas sangrientas ¿qué te parece?

-Señor, mil disculpas -el soldado se había puesto pálido, los otros dos pararon la carrera y se volvieron hacia los dorados, todos se hincaron con reverencia- es una emergencia en Palacio.

-Te escucho -dijo el pisciano.

-Alguien intentó asesinar al Santo Patriarca.

* * *

Continuará...

Espero les haya gustado, sus comentarios se agradecen mucho, un abrazo


	7. De traiciones y juegos sucios I Parte

**Nota obligatoria: **los personajes de Saint Seiya desgraciadamente no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen al ingenio de un señor llamado Masami Kurumada, no gano ni un cinco (así decimos en CR) con esto.

**De traiciones y juegos sucios. Primera parte.**

**Alcoba del Patriarca, Santuario Principal**

-No puedo creerlo -Milo revisaba atentamente los pedazos de vidrio que estaban clavados en la enorme cama de Arles- ¿cómo pudo entrar alguien hasta la alcoba de su Santidad y quebrar el espejo de forma tal que los trozos se clavaran de esa forma en la cama?

La _escena del crimen_ era muy clara, la gran ventana abierta, las dagas de vidrio incrustadas profundamente en la cama, rastros de sangre y algo de desorden en la habitación.

-Es un ataque controlado -MM revisaba alrededor de la cama buscando algún indicio- el tamaño y la forma de los pedazos, la trayectoria tan precisa, esto es obra de _telequinesis_.

-No necesariamente pudo ser telequinesis _bror_ -Aphrodite miraba perdidamente a través del ventanal- alguien que manipule de alguna forma el elemento aire puede hacerlo. Tenemos una larga lista de sospechosos.

-¿Y qué diablos hacía un espejo en el dosel de la cama de su Santidad? -preguntaba Milo con una risita maliciosa- me encanta esta cama... - decía el escorpión mientras probaba la suavidad del colchón, MM seguía tratando de encontrar alguna prueba o cosa extraña que les revelara la identidad del perpretador del atentado.

-Eso no nos importa escorpión -MM respondía la curiosidad del octavo caballero de forma cortante- quieres que Arles te corte la cabeza por estar haciendo insinuaciones...

-No, la verdad quiero conservar mi linda cabezota donde está...

Aphrodite seguía revisando la habitación, como buen científico era buen observador, y ya que nunca había estado en aquel aposento, trataba de encontrar algo que estuviera de forma obvia fuera de lugar, de pronto su búsqueda lo llevó a pararse frente a uno de los tantos espejos que formaban parte del decorado. Sin proponérselo se respingó al ver su propio reflejo. Un hermoso hombre, alto, delgado, de ojos y cabello del mismo tono aquamarina, le devolvía la mirada de asombro, tenía tanto tiempo de no verse, cómo había cambiado su mirada.

Valla, vean lo que encontré entre los vidrios! -gritó Milo, sacando al pisciano del trance que le había causado la visión de su propia imagen- parece una...

El octavo caballero fue interrumpido por la entrada repentina de Arles, venía con las manos vendadas, usando la acostumbrada máscara y el yelmo. Los tres caballeros dorados, se hincaron de inmediato haciendo la reverencia de rigor.

-Les agradezco la rapidez con la que llegaron, gracias a la diosa solo tengo un par de cortes en las palmas de las manos, mi velocidad me permitió tirarme de la cama a tiempo.

-Es una buena nueva señor -contestaba MM con su vozarrón, sobresaliendo su comentario por encima del de los demás- definitivamente la diosa está con usted.

-Han encontrado algún indicio del traidor?

-Pues...

-Encontré algo señor, aunque no sé que significa -dijo Milo presuroso.

-Te escucho.

-Esto estaba en su cama… mezclada con los pedazos de vidrio, parece que se le cayó a alguien, no sé si es suya...

Milo se levantó y le hizo entrega de algo pequeño a Arles en la mano vendada. Era un cristal de murano muy fino, hecho con gran detalle, tenía forma de rosa, una rosa azul.

* * *

**Jamiel, frontera entre China y la India**

La habitación empezaba a oscurecerse, al pie de una de las camas individuales que se disponían en los extremos del pequeño aposento, se podían distinguir, a pesar de la penumbra, algunos vendajes ensangrentados tirados en el piso. Al lado, sentado sobre un banco pequeño, un hombre de larga cabellera rubia, limpiaba cuidadosamente las heridas de la espalda de otro joven que se encontraba acostado boca abajo sobre el lecho. Atrás del respaldar, un niño lloroso contemplaba la escena con una mirada de angustia digna de enternecer incluso al impertinente caballero de Virgo.

Cualquier miembro de la Orden Dorada, recibía una preparación detallada en atención primaria de heridos, sabían limpiar, desinfectar y suturar golpes, quebraduras y cortes. También sabían distinguir cuando la gravedad de la situación se salía de sus manos y cuando no había nada más que hacer. Shaka había revisado el tajo de la espalda de Mu, era un corte profundo, lo había golpeado demasiado fuerte.

-¿Cómo está mi maestro?

-Delicado. ¿Tienes yodo?

-¿Es la cosa amarilla?

-Sí, yodo, no llames a todo con la palabra cosa.

-Lo siento señor, ya se lo traigo.

Una vez desinfectada y vendada la espalda del herido, Shaka se dispuso a voltearlo para tratar los golpes del pecho y coser la frente. Todo había salido muy bien, sin embargo sucedió lo que el virginiano temía, Mu estaba ardiendo en fiebre, ahora solo quedaba tratar de bajarla durante la noche y esperar a que la fortaleza del caballero de Aries le permitiera salir avante, ahora todo dependía de él.

* * *

**Santuario, salón del trono**

Arles revisaba absorto la rosa azul de cristal que encontraron en su cama revuelta con los vidrios que estuvieron a punto de matarlo. Al frente tenía a toda la Orden Dorada presente en el Santuario, sabía que podía unir algunas piezas para usar la torpeza de Saga a su favor y sacar el mayor provecho de la situación...si, esto iba a favorecer mucho a sus planes. En cambio, para desgracia de Saga, aquello había quedado solo en otro intento más, justo en el segundo antes de atravesarlo, Arles había tomado el control y atrapó con sus manos desnudas las dos primeras dagas que lo hubieran atravesado en el pecho, si todo hubiera salido como él planeaba.

-¿La rosa de cristal era suya su Santidad? -el caballero de la quinta casa rompía el silencio, debido a que Arles parecía perderse en la contemplación del objeto sin intenciones de decir nada.

-No ves que parece no conocerla, lo único que hace es contemplarla, estoy seguro de que la ve por primera vez -le contestaba en un susurro Aldebarán de Tauro- quién de ustedes la encontró? -dijo dirigiéndose al trío de dorados que llegó primero a la alcoba de Arles.

-Su servidor -exclamó con risa presuntuosa Milo y murmuró- como siempre a tiempo y de la forma más eficiente, mi querido compañero. ¿A ustedes se les pegaron las sábanas, o la alarma se las enviaron por correo a larga distancia?

Aioria lo volvió a ver con una mirada de furia evidente, aquel comentario le había caído como un golpe en la parte baja, cómo odiaba a Milo cuando se comportaba de esa forma, todo para quedar bien delante de Arles, aún a pesar del deterioro de la imagen de sus otros compañeros.

-Caballeros –dijo Arles al fin- sé que están preocupados por lo que sintieron hace unas horas. El choque de cosmos entre Shaka de Virgo y Mu de Aries –el Patriarca les había tomado por sorpresa con el tema porque no creían que fuera a tocarlo todavía.

…

-Espero que entiendan que no es algo que haya sido fácil para mi, como han podido constatar, algunas personas tratan de acabar con mi vida, desgraciadamente, personas que pertenecen a la Orden de Atena. Mi mandato no ha sido fácil y desde el principio la reencarnación de la diosa y yo hemos sido víctimas de atentados constantes.

-Tú…usted sabe que nosotros estamos de su lado maestro…Arles –contestó Shura para tranquilizarlo, sabía que para Saga, lo de la muerte de Mu, debió ser muy doloroso- ¿está la diosa segura?

-Ella está segura y custodiada por los guardias.

-Uno de nosotros debería estar con ella –dijo Aioria- si el culpable es un caballero de cualquier categoría de la orden, podrá acabar fácilmente con los guardias.

-Pediré a tres caballeros de plata que la vigilen, preferiría que ustedes se mantengan en sus templos para que nadie pase.

-Sí, señor –contestaron los muchachos.

-Por eso necesito que entiendan que lo que pasó con Mu de Aries –hizo una pausa para suspirar como si le doliera- no fue algo personal, mi deber ante todo es proteger a Atenea. Necesito que estén de mi parte, esta tarea no es fácil.

Los caballeros guardaron silencio, pero asintieron unos más convencidos que otros, sobre todo Aioria y Aldaberán, quienes no se veían muy felices.

-Aioria…Aldaberán, ¿cuento con ustedes?

Los aludidos se volvieron a ver y asintieron sin muchas ganas.

_-No pueden negarse a darme la razón Saga, debes de haberte convencido que esto lo tenemos ganado, me diste la excusa perfecta para justificar el ataque contra tu hermano, quedar como la víctima de las circunstancias y a la vez deshacerme de Amadeo._

_-Maldito…_

_-Que te quede de lección Saga, deja de intentar destruirnos, porque cada vez me harás más fuerte…_

* * *

**Escalinata del santuario entre Capricornio y Sagitario**

-MILO!

-Oh, miren quién viene a morderme...hola león, ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿vienes a pedirme que me disculpe por lo que dije de tu hermano?

-No, de eso hablaremos después, aquí voy, tratando de asimilar todo lo que está sucediendo en este lugar, viendo como mis compañeros se convierten poco a poco en los perritos falderos de Arles, aún a costa de sus propias dignidades.

-¿De qué hablas leoncio? -dijo Milo carcajeándose- noto un dejo de resentimiento en tus palabras, ¿acaso ahora hice algo que te afectara directamente?

-Sabes de lo que hablo, te acercas a esos dos a sabiendas de que son un par de ratas…

-Vamos mi querido Aioria, fueron solo una par de cervezas y ya, no me voy a mudar con ellos, eres peor que una novia celosa...además no son _tan_ ratas como piensas...

-Idiota, ¿Quieres convertirte en un paria como ellos? ¿Haciendo y deshaciendo al ritmo de Arles? ¿Ya no tienes honor Caballero de Escorpión?

-A mi no me vengas con formalismos leoncio, puedes decirme las cosas directamente, ¿qué es lo que te molesta? No eres precisamente el mejor amigo de la historia como para que te duela que busque otras compañías. Nunca estás cuando voy a verte, pasas todo el tiempo en el coliseo admirando a esa amazona que tiene a cargo al niño japonés.

-¿Qué demonios dices bicharejo? Si mal no recuerdo quién nunca aparece cuando cierto caballero de los hielos está en el Santuario es otro.

-Insisto, eres peor que una novia posesiva...

-Déjate de tonterías. He venido a hablarte de alguien.

-Bien erudito ¿de quién me quieres hablar?

-De Mu de Aries...

* * *

**Frente al trono de Arles, Santuario principal**

Amadeo había aprendido la técnica del cristal cuando se acababa de ordenar como caballero y además era excelente en ello...una rosa, perfectamente detallada en murano; solo él tenía la habilidad manual y técnica para algo así. Aphrodite sabía que tenía que hablar de forma urgente con su maestro, las cosas se podían salir del control para él.

-Aphrodite! -llamó Arles dirigiéndose al pisciano en el momento en que los dorados se disponían a salir- dime una cosa...

-Sí, si señor, lo que necesite...

-¿Conoces esta rosa? o ¿quién la hizo?

-No señor

-Alguna sospecha?

-No señor... ninguna -mintió el caballero

-Bien Aphrodite -dijo Arles arrastrando las palabras- espero que si averiguas algo que tenga que ver con esto, no me lo ocultes, puedo contar contigo?

-Sí...señor, usted sabe que puede contar conmigo.

-Que la diosa te haga tragarte tus palabras si no es así...Piscis.

* * *

**Jamiel, frontera entre China y la India**

Había amanecido ya, la noche había sido agotadora, ya que el Mu luchó durante horas contra la fiebre, aún no había recobrado la conciencia, pero la temperatura había cedido y ya se le veía un semblante más tranquilo y sonrosado.

Shaka se había quedado dormido con la cabeza recostada en el borde de la cama, muy cerca del cuerpo de Mu, sentado en el pequeño banco que ocupaba desde el día anterior. El virginiano se sentía agotado, el viaje hasta la torre era largo y complicado y había pasado la mayor parte de la noche en vela, de pronto algo que le jalaba la manga lo despertó...era Nube, la cabrita blanca de Kiki, la cual masticaba la tela de su camisa con el mayor de los desenfados.

-Valla, creo que también estás preocupada por Mu…él estará bien…-dijo Shaka, levantando al animalito en su regazo para acariciarlo en el lomo. Al volverse para revisar a Mu, distinguió a un niño recostado cuán largo era al lado del caballero _"había olvidado al niño",_ pensó. Con cuidado revisó al ariano y respiró agradecido cuando verificó que parecía estar mejor…había sobrevivido la noche, parecía que todo iba a salir bien.

Mu, se movió entre sueños, se notaba el poco control que tenía de su cuerpo ahora y que además le dolía, Kiki se despertó al sentir el movimiento del lemuriano mayor y se acuclilló de golpe a su lado para revisarle la cara.

-¿Está vivo maestro?

-Si, niño, tu maestro está vivo, pero no puede hablar, aún está débil…déjalo que duerma.

El niño arrancó a llorar de forma escandalosa –¿cuándo se va a despertar?

-Eso no lo sé…-dijo Shaka alzando la voz para escucharse.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? Me muero de hambre…y usted me da miedo.

-Medita…

-¿Qué dijo? –el niño había dejado el llanto abruptamente y se quedó mirando extrañado al caballero rubio.

-Siéntate en un lugar alejado del ruido y de la compañía, vacía tu mente de pensamientos y tu cuerpo de sensaciones y el miedo y el hambre desaparecerán.

-¿En serio?

-Te dije que no bromeo…

-Señor, porqué usted no hace bromas

-Porque no sabría qué hacer con ellas…

-Decirlas a sus amigos...para que se rían...

-Ve a meditar Kiki…

* * *

**Casa de Piscis**

Era bien entrada la mañana, el doceavo caballero no había podido conciliar el sueño hasta muy tarde (o en este caso hasta muy temprano), al fin estaba profundamente dormido cuando...

-Kristern...

Una vuelta en la cama.

-Kristern...

Otra vuelta y la almohada encima de la cabeza para no escuchar...

-Kristern...

Resignado, el pisciano se levantó atontado y después de asearse, se cepilló ligeramente el cabello con los dedos, para verse medianamente presentable. Acto seguido se dirigió a su jardín exterior y cortó de forma parsimoniosa las rosas más bellas que encontró y se dirigió al jardín central del interior del templo, aquel donde crecía orgulloso, un hermoso y gigantesco árbol de abedul.

-Buenos días abedul sagrado -dijo postrándose y colocando las rosas frente al árbol- te traje una muestra de mis más hermosas rosas azules, espero sean de tu complacencia.

-Están hermosas, mi querido niño -la voz que se oía, era como el coro de muchas voces masculinas, unas más dulces que otras, todas en canon. El árbol movía las ramas y sus hojas se escuchaban como un bello y cristalino campaneo- nos enorgulleces, Kristern.

-Es un honor mi adorado abedul, pero con todo respeto, prefiero que me llamen Aphrodite.

-Ese no es tu nombre pequeño.

-Es el nombre que uso ahora.

-Te lo dio _él_, _ese_ no eres tú. Tu nombre es Kristern, tu apellido Rosenträdgård...no olvides de dónde vienes o quién eres, aunque_ él _quiera que cambies...

-No sé a qué se refieren, él es el Patriarca...me quitó el nombre de niño príncipe y me puso el de un guerrero, como tiene que ser.

-No confíes...Aphrodite es el nombre de una diosa arrogante y superficial, rival de Atenea...no es nombre para un guerrero.

-Pero...

-Escucha lo más importante...se vienen tiempos muy convulsos...algo malo está cerca.

-¿Qué sucederá?

-Cosas malas...muchas, pero una tragedia para ti, tienes que evitarla o ser fuerte para sobrellevarla.

-¿Pero qué es? en la medida de lo posible quisiera evitarlo. ¿Va a salir herido alguien importante...para mi...?

-Sólo leemos lo que nos dicen las estrellas, que es poco, o sacamos conclusiones de lo que podemos ver que sucede en el Santuario, no predecimos el futuro...pero él siempre planea y maquina... siempre Kristern...

-Pero...

-Recuerda que te amamos mi niño, sé fuerte...

-Mi adorado abedul, por favor...

-Lo sentimos hijo...no podemos decir más que eso.

-Gracias -dijo el caballero haciendo una sincera reverencia ya resignado, siempre las conversaciones con el abedul eran así de extrañas- ...estaré atento.

-Interpreta las señales hijo...

-Lo intentaré...

* * *

**Jamil, frontera entre China y la India**

-Insisto, Mu te tiene demasiado mimado, deja de lloriquear...ahora!

-Mi, mi maestro me da leche con miel para merendar...tengo hambre.

-¿Pero en biberón?, me parece que ya no eres un...bebé.

-Todavía no puedo tomar en vaso...y no me gusta.

-Bueno..bueno, dónde está la leche?

-La tiene _Nuvola_...

-¿Quién?

_-Nuvola_ la tiene, debe pedírsela...

Shaka bufó impaciente, el trabajo de cuidar a Mu era demandante, pero además tener que hacerse cargo de Kiki era agotador y el niño insistía en no hacerlo fácil. Sin embargo tenía que reconocer que la situación era culpa suya, así que no le quedaba de otra que afrontar el karma de lo que había hecho.

-No puedo seguir meditando señor, ya tengo mucha hambre de verdad...la meditación no me la quita!

-Bueno, deja de llorar y yo iré a pedirle a _Nuvola_ algo de leche...te parece?

-Sí, gracias...señor...

-¿Dónde la encuentro?

-¿A quién?

-¿A _Nuvola_? ¿Vive aquí cerca?

-No señor, _Nuvola_ es una cabra...está afuera...y hay que ordeñarla!

* * *

**Entrada de la casa de Cáncer**

-Maldito Angello, en cuanto pudo se fue y me dejó solo con Arles, justo como haría el mejor de los amigos -Aphrodite entraba a la cuarta casa, casi llegada la tarde, murmurando enojado en su idioma natal- ahora es que le asalto la refrigeradora y me llevo el tiramisú para mi templo.

Efectivamente el peliceleste, se colocó los guantes de cirujano, que usaba para no contaminar los alimentos de su amigo, y se dirigió al refrigerador, presto, encontró el recipiente con el postre y sin la menor consideración, lo tomó junto con una cuchara desechable y se dispuso a desayunarse la bandeja completa.

Justo cuando iba a saborear otra cucharada, escuchó el sonido de voces en uno de los aposentos continuos, sin darle importancia siguió con su tarea, pero otra vez el sonido de voces y algunas risas.

-Condenado cangrejo, por eso fue que me dejó solo y ni siquiera llegó a entrenar, el muy descarado -dijo para sí.

Aphrodite, si bien era el más hermoso de los 88, también era el que más refinados modales tenía, sin embargo cuando se trataba de molestar a Máscara, todo el glamour se quedaba guardado en la doceava casa. Así que sin pensarlo se tiró de la silla y con todo y postre en la mano, fue y tocó la puerta de la habitación del canceriano.

-Hey Angello, necesito hablar contigo!

-Vete al diablo…

-Cuando lo haga ¿me acompañarás?

…

-Bueno, en cuanto Geist te suelte, subes, te estaré esperando. Ah! y me llevo el tiramisú para que no lo busques…

-Provecho! –contestó una risueña voz femenina.

-Gracias preciosa, igualmente! –dijo Afro, saliendo de la cuarta casa…

* * *

**Templo de Piscis**

-Más te vale que lo que me tengas que decir sea realmente bueno, como para haberme… despertado

-Vamos Angello, no fue para tanto, de todos modos no dejaste de hacer lo que hacías o sí?

-Bueno, bueno, qué es lo que tanto quieres hablar conmigo?

-El abedul me habló esta mañana.

-Me interrum…despertaste ahora para contarme que tu árbol parlante tuvo un ataque de elocuencia…?!

-Ese "árbol parlante", es el abedul sagrado Angello, ten más respeto. Recuerda que allí están las memorias de todos los caballeros piscis.

MM resopló su flequillo molesto, odiaba cuando su amigo le interrumpía algo importante para hablarle de alguna de sus experiencias místicas con el abedul. El árbol le hablaba cuando se le pegaba la gana y además siempre dejaba al pisciano completamente confundido, incluso por días.

-¿Y ahora con qué te salió el arbolito?

-Dice que tengo que leer las señales, que algo malo va a pasar...para mi...

-Eso te lo pude haber dicho yo, con unas cuantas de cervezas adentro -dijo el cuarto caballero arqueando una ceja.

-Angello, por favor...no te burles, él me dijo que tuviera cuidado con...Arles -contestó Aphrodite bajando la mirada.

-Mmmm...¿algo que no sepa?

-La rosa que se encontró Milo, es uno de los cristales de Amadeo. Él me había obsequiado esta, cuando...cuando...estuve en el hospital -Aphrodite le acercó a MM, una hermosa rosa igual a la que se encontraron en la cama del patriarca, solamente que en un azul más claro- Amadeo es un virtuoso en la técnica.

-Y eso...¿Arles lo sabe?

-Me temo que si, amigo. Sin embargo, la rosa pudo haber llegado allí de muchas formas.

-Pero para Arles es una prueba concreta, no va hacer muchas averiguaciones.

-Necesito que me ayudes Angello, por favor -dijo el pisciano en un susurro y una mirada baja que denotaba su angustia.

-Vamos a buscarlo, para advertirle.

-Estaba visitando a Barahaim de Altar en Argelia y luego se dirige a Cinco Picos...

-Dhonko de Libra

El piscis asintió.

-Amigo, tu maestro está en un lío.

* * *

**Jamir, frontera entre China y la India**

-Está bien Kiki, me rindo ¿qué hay que hacer para que _Nuvola_ me deje ordeñarla?

Shaka tenía dos horas de perseguir a la mamá cabra por la pradera, como todo en aquel lugar, parecía querer hacerle las cosas más difíciles, ya frustrado se sentó al lado de Kiki, quien estaba observando aquello como el espectáculo más divertido del mundo.

-Le dije que tiene que pedirle que le dé leche –contestó el lemurianito sonriendo- mi maestro se la pide con una reverencia y ella se la da sin ningún problema…pero se lo tiene que decir en chino.

-Mira niño, no es lógico que un animal responda a un idioma específico o a otro, lo que pasa es que tú y tu cabra se están burlando de mi -dijo el virgo con su suave y melodiosa voz, pero rozando la exasperación- ahora vas a llamarla tú y yo la ordeño o te quedas sin leche.

Debido al tono del virginiano, el niño decidió obedecer, así que hizo un sonidito y la cabra se acercó muy dócil, con toda las disposición para que Shaka la ordeñara.

-No quisiera pensar mal de ti, Kiki -dijo el caballero rubio- pero me pregunto porqué no hiciste esto desde el principio?

-Ehh yo...

-Cuando tu maestro despierte hablaré seriamente con él. Ahora, después de que merendes te irás a meditar toda la tarde acerca del respeto que debes a las personas mayores que tú...

-Pero...

Una suave resonancia interrumpió la conversación entre el rubio y le pequeño. Shaka reconocía ese sonido, significaba que el dueño de una armadura dorada había elevado su cosmo y el ropaje respondía.

-Mu ha despertado.

* * *

**Octavo templo, dos días después del atentado**

Milo terminaba de empacar sus cosas, pensaba quedarse una temporada con su amigo Camus, la última vez que se habían visto fue en la primavera, cuando el onceavo caballero había venido a quedarse un par de semanas en el Santuario. En ese momento, tenían tantas cosas planeadas para hacer, que la verdad no tuvieron tiempo para hablar de las divisiones que se habían generado entre la Orden Dorada en el Santuario, francamente parecía que a ninguno le importaba.

Por otro lado, Aioria le había comentado, que el caballero de Aries, Mu, quien fuera como su hermano cuando estaban pequeños, se había hecho cargo de un niño y lo había tomado como aprendiz. Evidentemente, Arles había incumplido las reglas de la Orden, al enviar a ajusticiar a un caballero que tuviera a cargo a un discípulo. Ahora estaba preocupado, muy preocupado por Camus y su maldita indiferencia para con el Patriarca, se lo había repetido cientos de veces y el galo no hacía por obedecer. Ahora hablaría seriamente con él y lo iba a obligar a responderle a Arles porque sí. Sin pensarlo más, tomó el paquete que le había dado Shaka, lo empacó y se marchó a Siberia.

* * *

**Jamir, frontera entre China y la India, tres días después el atentado**

Tres días habían pasado desde la pelea con Mu, el herido estaba mejorando y dormía la mayoría del tiempo. Kiki, por su lado, aprovechó el estado de su maestro y el remordimiento de conciencia del virginiano y había dispuesto todo para hacerle la vida imposible a este último. Así que Shaka había tenido que asumir todas las labores domésticas y otras responsabilidades extra, como limpiar y ordenar el taller de Mu, que era realmente una tarea titánica.

-Kiki...Mu se despertó y llamó al niño con una voz débil

-Maestro...¿cómo se siente?

-Un poco adolorido.

-Buenas tardes Mu ¿cómo te sientes?

-¡Shaka!...pensé que...

-Que me había ido y había dejado a este aprendiz tuyo a cargo de tu salud...pues no, aquí estoy.

-Gra...gracias, en serio...yo...

-_Mea culpa, _tengo que asumir las consecuencias...te pido las más sinceras disculpas, no sabía que tenías contigo al niño.

-No...Shaka, no hace falta...Kiki puedes ir a revisar cómo está _Nouge?_

_-_Lo que hiciste, fue para proteger a tu aprendiz, es muy honorable de tu parte.

-Es mi deber, Kiki es como un hermanito menor para mi, lo tengo desde que era un bebé y me he encariñado con él.

-Sí me permites, tengo una observación con respecto a ti y al niño.

-Claro.

-Me parece que está muy mimado y que tú no vas a soportar el ritmo.

-Kiki...¿mimado?...¿cuál ritmo?

-Ritmo diario, no sé cómo haces para prepararle _barfi* _todos los días, contarle historias para que coma, darle leche en biberón cada tres horas, cuidar a todas esas cabras que se llaman igual** y además mantener todo tan limpio y acomodado...¿de dónde sacas tiempo para ordenar la torre todos los días, además de entrenar tú, entrenar al niño y reparar armaduras?

Mu veía a Shaka con una cara que era una mezcla de asombro con enojo, muy rara en él...

-KIKI!

* * *

**Templo de Piscis, seis días después del atentado**

Saga, estaba sufriendo terriblemente por lo que creía la muerte de su hermano menor, Arles se había asegurado el control por bastante tiempo y para cuando Saga tuvo conciencia de nuevo, habían pasado cinco días, entonces de nuevo sucumbió ante lo desesperante de la realidad.

Ese día se aseguró de que el caballero piscis no iba a estar en el Santuario por el resto del día, así que se dirigió rápidamente a la doceava casa...tenía un objetivo muy claro, actuaría antes de que Arles se manifestara. Se movió con gran agilidad para que nadie lo notara (mucho menos el abedul sagrado) y se adentró en la cocina, específicamente a la alacena. Allí, donde se suponía debía estar la comida almacenada, habían cientos de botellitas de vidrio, selladas de forma cuidadosa con cera, ordenados de forma impecable y con etiquetas que señalaban su contenido y porcentaje de pureza con una caligrafía perfecta.

Buscó con sigilo entre los frascos, Aphrodite acostumbraba a extraer escencias naturales, tanto como para terapia como para simplemente experimentar el proceso. Entre todo lo que había, uno de los frascos le llamó la atención por el nombre, a_conitum napellus, esencia al 90%***._ Había leído de esta flor, sabía que una pequeña porción de su extracto era capaz de matar a un hombre adulto rápidamente, era justo lo que necesitaba. Decidió no hacerlo todavía para no meter a Aphrodite en un problema.

-_Esta noche será_...-pensó- _en el vino será perfecto._

* * *

**Templo principal, salón del Trono, una semana después del atentado**

-Me llamaba señor -el caballero de Piscis se encontraba postrado frente al trono de Arles en la posición que exigían las reglas.

-Aphrodite, tengo una nueva misión para ti.

Al doceavo caballero no le hacía para nada gracia el asunto, sobre todo después de escuchar las advertencias que le hiciera el abedul sagrado. Al voltear a ver a Arles, vio que este sostenía un rollito rojo con su sello...mala, malísima señal.

-Dígame, señor.

-¿Te diste cuenta de lo que encontró Milo en mi habitación?

-La rosa, señor...si, usted me la mostró.

-Sabes que ese trabajo es único de Amadeo de Piscis, verdad.

-Señor...con todo respeto, mi maestro ha obsequiado varios muranos con esa forma. Además él...

-No respondiste a mi pregunta.

-Sí...señor. Amadeo es el único que hace ese trabajo en el Santuario.

-Shura de Capricornio estuvo en Argelia hace algunos días. Resulta que el campo de entrenamiento de _Biskra_ está lleno de conspiradores contra mi mandato y a pesar de que están lejos, parecen conocer muy bien el manejo interno de la Orden.

-Qué tiene que ver eso con mi maestro Amadeo, señor.

-Tu maestro estaba con ellos...

-Pero...

-Tu maestro esta en una posición complicada Piscis, todas las pruebas lo señalan como culpable, además de que esto...te puede involucrar directamente a ti. -Arles sacó la botellita de cristal azul que Saga había extraído de la alacena de Aphrodite sin que él se diera cuenta- _aconitum napellus, esencia al 90%_ -leyó la etiqueta pausadamente- supongo que tú mejor que nadie sabe para qué sirve.

-Se utiliza en pequeñas dosis como analgésico... -contestó Aphrodite contrariado.

-¿Y en exceso?

-Puede inducir al coma profundo y...a la muerte...

-Lo encontró un soldado cerca de la bandeja que llevaban para mi cena de anoche. El vino estaba impregnado de esta esencia, leí que un solo miligramo es capaz de matar a un hombre. ¿Quién tiene acceso a tu alacena, además de ti?

-Pues...yo, Amadeo nunca sube a Piscis, si es que es lo que insinúa. Él no puede llegar hasta allá a menos que yo lo lleve.

-Entonces puedo asumir que fuiste tú Piscis.

-No señor…eso jamás lo haría.

-Me probarás que eres inocente solamente si ejecutas esta condena. Me cuesta confiar en ti después de esto.

Aphrodite se dio cuenta de que no le quedaba opción, el frasco provenía evidentemente de su reserva de esencias, además, Arles le había puesto el ojo a su maestro, se sentía atrapado. Tomó el rollito de papel rojo con las manos temblorosas, el nombre que vio escrito hizo que se le nublara la vista de repente por las lágrimas: Amadeo de Piscis.

* * *

Continuará...

**Rosenträdgård**, siginifica _del jardín de las rosas_ en sueco, no puedo asegurar que esté bien escrito, usé translate

*Barfi, postrecito tibetano a base de dulce de leche, me imagino que es como una especie de flan, se veía rico en las fotos :D

**Todas las cabras se llaman Nube en diferentes idiomas, Kiki y yo no tenemos mucha imaginación para los nombres

***Leí que esta planta se consigue en Europa y es terriblemente tóxica, tiene una flor muy bella de color violeta y se llama anapelo.


	8. De traiciones y juegos sucios II Parte

**Nota obligatoria:** los personajes de Saint Seiya desgraciadamente no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen al ingenio de un señor llamado Masami Kurumada, no gano ni un cinco (así decimos en CR) con esto.

**De traiciones y juegos sucios. Segunda parte.**

**Santuario, en el salón del Trono**

-No lo haré…

-Perdón Aphrodite, creo que no te escuche bien…

El caballero Piscis se encontraba de pie frente a Arles, con una postura retadora que el Patriarca jamás le había visto, el hermoso rostro estaba hecho una mueca de furia.

-Léame los labios señor…no lo hago, punto.

Arles soltó una carcajada.

-¿Desde cuándo una de las funciones de mi cargo es soportar insolencias de mis subordinados?

-Esto no es justo, yo no voy a asesinar a mi maestro, no puede probar que él intentó hacerle daño, él ni siquiera está en el Santuario, se fue hace semanas.

-Dime una cosa Aphrodite…¿tú sabes dónde estaba Amadeo en el momento del atentado?

La cara de sorpresa del pisciano lo decía todo, se había puesto pálido, las palabras se le trabaron y no pudo contestar, al menos no algo coherente.

-…estaba…estaba…en…

-Biskra… ¿y dónde estaba hasta hace dos días, Piscis?

-…no…no lo sé –mintió el muchacho. Arles adivinó de inmediato que no le decía la verdad, los nervios lo delataban.

-¡NO ME MIENTAS APHRODITE!...

-…Rozan…estaba en Rozan…

- ¿Te suenan los nombres de Barahaim de Altar y Dhonko de Libra? –la voz de Arles se había recompuesto y hablaba casi amablemente- conversamos de ellos el otro día, o es que no me estabas poniendo atención, mi pequeño? ¿Recuerdas porqué los estoy buscando?

-…Por alta traición…señor –dijo el chico resignado, con un dejo de voz apenas audible.

-Si bien es cierto, tu maestro no estaba en cuerpo presente al momento del atentado, su cohartada lo puede inculpar más, mi querido niño, sabes que puedo afirmar con toda propiedad que se alió con mis enemigos y envió a alguien a matarme.

-No puede probarlo…

-Claro que puedo…la rosa, dijiste que ha regalado varias…imagino que a personas muy allegadas.

-Olvídelo...su Santidad. Con su permiso...

Aprhodite hizo una reverencia y girando sobre sus talones se dispuso a irse sin dejar a Arles terminar la conversación, sin embargo éste cerró la gran puerta del salón con su cosmo para que no saliera.

-¿Quién te crees que eres Piscis?

El muchacho no contestó. Sostenía la cerradura con las dos manos mientras apoyaba la frente en la madera de la gran puerta, la desaparición de Mu de hace unos días, les dejó claro a todos, que Arles sería capaz de asesinar a cualquiera que se pusiera en su contra, fuera parte de la Orden Dorada o no. Con toda resignación cerró los ojos y se dispuso a recibir su castigo.

-Vuélveme a ver -con terror Aphrodite se dio cuenta de que el Patriarca se había colocado muy cerca de él sin que se diera cuenta y lo había vuelto hacia sí bruscamente. A pesar de la congoja evidente en el caballero dorado, Arles le acariciaba mejillas y cabello, para terminar recorriéndole el cuello de forma lasciva con su rostro protegido por la máscara metálica - te voy a enseñar porqué nadie intenta hacerme daño y se sale con la suya...-le siseó en el oído.

-Déjeme...por favor...no siga con eso...señor

Aphrodite estaba temblando y Arles podía sentirlo, lo tenía donde quería...

-...Yo no le haría daño nunca, señor...de verdad...

-Si es cierto lo que dices, entonces no hay problema en que bebas el frasco de la tintura completo...verdad. Quizá yo me equivoqué y lo que contenía la botella era inofensivo...si lo bebes podrás probar que eres inocente…

-Es veneno, ya se lo dije, pero yo no fui quien intentó asesinarlo...se lo juro!

-Bébelo...

-No lo haré...es mucha cantidad...puede ser mortal, incluso para mi...

-Te prometo que si lo bebes, no te enviaré a ejecutar la sentencia de Amadeo, puede que hasta permita que pruebes la inocencia de tu maestro...

El caballero de Piscis estaba acorralado.

Le quedaban dos opciones; una; enfrentar a Árles en combate (cosa que no se atrevía a hacer) y sí perdía, confirmar ante la Orden completa que él y su maestro habían intentado asesinar al Patriarca, o dos; obedecer y arriesgarse a morir debido a una gran dosis de extracto de _anapelo_. Sin embargo sí ingería el veneno y sobrevivía, podría ganar algo de tiempo para probar la inocencia de Amadeo.

Suspiró resignado.

Decidido, tomó el frasco que le daba Árles y cerrando los ojos bebió lo que quedaba en la botella, más de la mitad del contenido original, una dosis suficiente para matar a varios hombres.

-Bien mi querido muchacho, ahora duerme, que Amadeo pronto se unirá contigo...-le susurró Arles al oído, mientras veía al chico comenzar a manifestar los síntomas de la intoxicación delante suyo.

El caballero de piscis sintió de pronto el corazón acelerarse, la piel se empapó en sudor y por más que trató de pedir ayuda, la voz no le salía.

Poco a poco sus ojos perdieron la luz y su alma la esperanza de salvar a su querido maestro.

Aphrodite, había elegido la opción incorrecta...

* * *

¿Que cuándo fue que escuchó aquella molesta voz en su cabeza por primera vez?

Saga no podía recordarlo.

Al principio, cada vez que se iba y volvía a ser él, caía en un sueño inquieto del cual se despertaba agotado. Conforme pasó el tiempo esos _lapsus_ se hicieron menos distanciados y más prolongados. Al principio pensaba que estaba desarrollando algún tipo de esquizofrenia*, sabía que una enfermedad mental como esa, lo haría perder automáticamente su derecho al Patriarcado, por eso prefirió callar y ni siquiera le contó a Kanon. Como en muchas otras ocasiones en su corta vida, prefirió guardar las apariencias y fue por eso que ni su padre, ni su hermano fueron capaces de adivinar su situación como para haber intervenido a tiempo.

Para ese entonces, siempre había sido el apoyo emocional de sus hermanos, el brazo derecho de su padre, el ejemplo a seguir de sus compañeros de armas, él era el hombre fuerte del Santuario y el mejor candidato a ocupar la silla del Patriarca. Saga era un estratega natural y los demás seguían sus ideas sin chistar, sumado a eso, era el ídolo de los niños dorados y uno de los mejores y más fuertes guerreros en la Orden, no había forma de que alguien lo superara en cualidades.

De entre los niños más pequeños, uno había sido arrebatado del manto protector del Patriarca y fue agredido de forma brutal por dos caballeros de plata. Kristern necesitó más de dos meses en cuidados especiales en el sanatorio y otros cuantos en casa para salir adelante con sus heridas. Saga se había visto muy atribulado por toda la situación y se involucró activamente en los cuidados que requería el niño durante todas las etapas de su larga convalecencia, por eso, una vez que el pequeño mejoró lo suficiente como para levantarse de la cama, el caballero géminis, asumió gustoso la responsabilidad de entrenarlo en combate, ya que Amadeo de Piscis no podía hacerlo, debido a sus problemas de salud.

Todo lo anterior, había vuelto a Saga sobreprotector y al niño sueco completamente dependiente de esa protección y cariño que él le brindaba.

Cuánto extrañó el pequeño al caballero géminis cuando se fue del Santuario rumbo a Greoenlandia. Nunca más lo había vuelto a ver. Saga también le echaba mucho de menos.

Arles lo sabía, conocía el corazón de Saga a la perfección.

La situación le era muy provechosa...podría usarla a su favor.

_Y de qué forma..._

* * *

**Jamil, frontera entre China y la India**

Para esa hora de la tarde, un hombre rubio de bellas facciones y porte pausado, pero elegante, se encontraba sirviendo la cena, la cual consistía en sopa de fideos de arroz aromatizada con zacate de limón, verduras salteadas y _barfi_ con pistachios de postre.

-Espero te guste la cena, Mu -le dijo el virginiano de forma paternal a su amigo, al quien había ayudado a sentarse en la mesa, ya que después de ocho días de reposo, el lemuriano se negaba rotundamente a seguir en cama.

-Valla... -contestó Mu, mirando de forma traviesa a Shaka mientras probaba la sopa- al fin aprendiste a cocinar...

-Mmmmm...deliciosa...gracias! -decía Kiki feliz- ¡buen provecho!

-Me alegra que les guste a ambos, y caballero Aries..._siempre_ he sabido cocinar bien -contestó el virginiano con una mueca de falso enojo, mientras degustaba la cena.

-Eso no es cierto...recuerdo aquello que preparabas y que decías era...

-Crema de hongos -contestó Shaka riendo- sí, lo recuerdo...no sabía _tan_ mal...

-Pregúntale a Milo o a Camus...

-No es necesario burlarse...

La cena continuó con intercambio de frases y risas entre los mayores, que dejaba entrever que ambos caballeros compartieron mucho en épocas más felices. Por su parte Kiki disfrutaba la comida y la conversación, eso hasta que su maestro se dirigió hacia él.

-Kiki...recuerda lo que ibas a decirle al señor Shaka...

El pequeño lemuriano, dejó de degustar la sopa y bajó la mirada apenado, pero ante la expresión tan seria del caballero de Virgo, se recompuso de repente y con una gran sonrisa dijo para sorpresa de los dorados:

-La comida que usted hace es muuuuy rica...prepara el mejor _barfi _que he probado...

El niño usaba su encantadora sonrisa y su miradita inocente para salir avante de la situación, sin tener que confesar toda la verdad al rubio, quien todavía le provocaba escalofríos con su presencia.

-Kiki...-dijo Mu alargando la palabra.

-Pero maestro…le hizo daño…

-Kiki, Shaka es un caballero dorado, tienes que respetarlo porque es_ tu_ superior. Las razones de su proceder las discuto yo con él...de acuerdo?

-Sí, maestro...

-¿Y bien? -decía el virgo al ver que el niño iba a posponer de nuevo la conversación- ¿qué ibas a decirme?

-Bueno...yo...la verdad...es que me abusé un _poquito_ de la situación...-dijo el niño mientras juntaba sus deditos índice y pulgar y entrecerraba los ojos.

-Estás seguro que solo un poquito Kiki? -insistió Mu.

-Realmente...exageré algunas cosas...

-Ah si? -preguntó el rubio con una ceja enarcada.

-Bueno…nosotros...bueno...mi maestro y yo...no hacemos limpieza profunda de la torre todos los días. De hecho mi maestro dice que prefiere no limpiar el taller del todo porque en su desorden encuentra lo que necesita...

-KIKI! -dijo Mu apenado- podrías obviar _esos_ detalles que no vienen al caso...

-Está bien…maestro… -dijo bajando la cabeza- tampoco tomo biberón cada tres horas... bueno... no tomo biberón desde los dos años y no necesito historias para comer… pero para dormir sí...la de _Rahvanna_ estaba muy buena, no me molestaría que me la contara de nuevo...

-Kiki...

-Y quizá tampoco mi maestro me prepara golosinas todos los días porque dice que me pongo hi-per-ti-tá-nico...

-Hiperquinético...corrigió Shaka muy serio.

-Si, eso...y además a las cabras no hay que pedirles la leche en chino para que se dejen ordeñar...aunque mi maestro me dijo que como cocinaba tan rico, lo dejáramos encargarse unos días más...

-KIKI!

-De _eso_ ultimo, me di cuenta desde el primer momento -dijo el rubio y siguió la conversación mentalmente con Mu.

_-Dime algo Mu, por qué si sabías que Kiki, estaba por así decirlo… abusando de mi remordimiento, no le llamaste la atención, sino que te aliaste con él, han pasado ya ocho días!_

_-¿Te lo digo sinceramente?_

_-Por favor._

_-Pensé en hacerlo, cuando lo supe, pero después te dejé expiar tus culpas, la verdad te lo merecías...y cocinas muy bien..._

_-Mientras tanto, tú disfrutabas cuando hacía de mucama._

_-Tal vez...la verdad si...insisto...cocinas muy bien._

_-Pues que bueno que te divertiste con esto...y que te gusta mi comida._

Mu se echó una risilla y siguió la "conversación"

_-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?_

_-Dime..._

_-Tenías órdenes de matarme si no aceptaba la misiva de Arles, me tenías en tus manos y no lo hiciste, más bien me has ayudado, se puede saber por qué._

_-Desde el principio no quería matarte, pero eres testarudo... para mi eres especial, eres mi hermano..._

_-No te has acercado mucho por aquí a visitarme y ahora que por fin vienes, estuviste a punto de asesinarme ..."hermano"..._

_-Por ahora come, no es el momento, ni el lugar._

_-Está bien, puedo esperar...pero esta conversación no se ha terminado._

_-Si...papá._

* * *

**Casa de Piscis**

-¡PEZ!...¿estás por allí?

MM había sentido claramente el cosmo de su amigo un poco perturbado...y luego no lo sintió más, así que sin perder tiempo se dirigió a la doceava casa para corroborar que todo estuviera bien con él. De inmediato se adentró a los aposentos privados, allí encontró al guardián de la casa, estaba inconsciente sobre la alfombra al pie de la cama, pálido como la muerte, respirando con dificultad y con los labios de un alarmante tono azulado, aún llevaba la armadura puesta y en su mano derecha tenía la pequeña botella de vidrio que contenía el extracto del _anapelo. _Aquella que en algún momento Saga pretendía utilizar en él mismo -_diablos_- se dijo el de la cuarta casa, mientras lo revisaba.

-¡Afro! ¡Afro! -llamó mientras lo sacudía bruscamente de las hombreras- vamos no puede ser que hayas cometido una estupidez tan mayúscula...¿porqué no me dijiste lo que querías hacer grandísimo idiota?

Rápidamente envolvió al joven en su propia capa para no tocarlo y lo colocó en la cama, el muchacho decía algunas frases ininteligibles en una mezcla entre sueco, danés y alemán, un siseo leve se escuchaba salir de su garganta y el sudor mojaba su frente y cabello. El italiano se colocó los guantes para secarle la frente empapada, si Aphrodite había tomado el contenido de esa botella, no podría hacer mucho más que ponerlo cómodo y sentarse a esperar para que mejorara su condición. Un caballero piscis creaba inmunidad a los venenos naturales, sometiéndose él mismo a los efectos de estas sustancias, sin embargo, siempre lo hacía de forma controlada y esta vez parecía que Aphrodite había abusado de la dosis, MM nunca lo había visto tan decaído.

-Pensándolo bien -se dijo el cáncer- voy a buscar a alguien que sepa de esto...

Y con todo el pesar de irse con su amigo en un estado tan delicado, corrió al pueblo, a una pequeña cabaña donde habitaba el otrohora caballero de Piscis.

* * *

Se sentía muy débil, estaba sumido en un sueño inquieto y a pesar de que escuchaba voces a su alrededor, por más que luchaba no lograba despertar.

Estaba delirando...

Sus sueños sin coherencia lo llevaron a recordar la prueba final para ganar la armadura de Piscis.

Su maestro subía con él de la mano la escalinata hasta el Templo Principal, al lado de ambos iban también Lucca de Acuario y Régulus de Cáncer**, ambos harían de testigos. Él llevaba puesta la túnica larga en blanco inmaculado, con mangas tan holgadas que apenas dejaban entrever las puntas de sus pequeños dedos traviesos y de esclavina lo suficientemente alta como para taparle la nuca y el cuello, de esta forma era imposible disimular algún derrame de la sangre, si quería pasar la prueba tenía que tomarla toda, hasta la última gota.

La túnica, confeccionada para un muchacho mayor, le quedaba muy larga, por lo que Lucca lo cargó en brazos para que no se tropezara y tuviera un accidente en la escalinata o que ensuciara la delicada prenda.

-Le queda demasiado grande Amadeo -comentó el acuariano.

-Por supuesto que le queda grande, _debería_ hacer la prueba al cumplir doce años, no nueve -le contestó Amadeo sin disimular su molestia.

-Ya ordenó a Angello ¿se habían enterado? -intervino Régulus- _él_ me escribió para que enviara a ese diablo al Yomotsu para ver si lograba escapar por sí mismo y como hierba mala nunca muere, salió como si nada... carcajeándose como un maniático…

Lucca y Amadeo se vieron con una mueca mezcla de asombro y diversión.

-Al menos a Angello le faltaba solamente un año para terminar el entrenamiento, Kristern está demasiado pequeño aún, me parece que esto es darle mucho poder a un niño –contestó el pisciano.

Él niño escuchaba nervioso la conversación entre los mayores, mientras era cargado por el maestro de Acuario. Horas antes su pequeño cuerpo había sido purificado y relajado con baños de flores de sándalo y su cabello suelto y bien peinado se había perfumado con una corona redonda de rosas blancas que llevaba puesta.

Momentos después estaba hincado frente al trono del Patriarca muy nervioso, sabía que tenía altas probabilidades de morir, le faltaba la mitad de su entrenamiento, se sentía para nada seguro con esto, sin embargo, la respingada figura de su maestro a su lado, le inspiraba confianza.

Mientras la sacerdotisa sacaba del columbario la botella de vidrio con la sangre de Amadeo, Arles leía las palabras correspondientes al rito, los dos antiguos caballeros dorados, Régulus de Cáncer y Lucca de Acuario, se colocaron al lado del aprendiz para fiscalizar que el ritual se llevara a cabo tal y como dictaba el protocolo de la doceava casa.

-Kristern, ¿De acuerdo al ritual de ordenamiento de la casa de Piscis, aceptas beber la sangre de tu maestro, aún a riesgo de tu muerte, para convertirte en el doceavo caballero dorado, tal y como han predicho las estrellas de tu constelación guardiana?

-Acepto, su Santidad

-¿Darás vida a tu jardín de rosas diabólicas por medio de tu cosmo para proteger la entrada al Templo Principal aún a costa de tu propia vida?

-Sí, su Santidad

-Conociendo que el contacto físico contigo será letal desde hoy, dedicarás tu vida a ser caballero Piscis a partir de ahora y hasta que completes el ciclo del eterno retorno y tu cuerpo se vuelva uno con el abedul sagrado, tal como lo han hecho tus ancestros?

-…sí,…su Santidad –el futuro caballerito fue bajando la voz, esta respuesta ya no la contestó tan seguro como las demás.

Arles enrolló el antiguo pergamino.

Si pasaba la prueba, la armadura lo aceptaría y a partir de ahora el Patriarca en persona cortaría con una daga de oro su muñeca cada dos años, para llenar una nueva botella de vidrio con su sangre y resguardarla en un columborio en el santuario; esto para que su sucesor la bebiera, garantizando así que conforme pasaban las generaciones, el siguiente caballero piscis iba a ser ligeramente más tóxico que el anterior.

-Sabes que si desobedeces al Patriarca, desobedecerás a la diosa Atena.

-Sí, su Santidad

-¿Obedecerás _siempre_ al Patriarca?

-_Siempre, señor…_

* * *

**Norte de Yacutia, Siberia**

**-**¡SORPRESA! -Milo había abierto la puerta de la acogedora cabaña en la que habitaban el caballero de los hielos y sus dos jóvenes aprendices, al entrar se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los tres estaba en casa, sin embargo, cuando puso atención escuchó claramente la voz de su mejor amigo reprendiendo a los niños en ruso.

Tratando de no delatar su presencia, puso el equipaje a un lado y caminó sigiloso por fuera de la casa hasta llegar a un enorme claro, donde los discípulos trataban de lograr la técnica del _polvo de diamante. _Isaack estaba bañado en escarcha, mientras Hyoga tenía un pie congelado y daba brinquitos tratando de calentarse. La mirada gélida de Camus, lo decía todo: _en qué momento acepté a este par de inútiles como aprendices..._

Sin decir nada, el mayor giró sobre sus pies y se dispuso a irse, cuando topó de frente con la encantadora sonrisa del caballero de escorpión.

-Milo? -dijo el francés viendo a su amigo con sorpresa- de...verdad eres... -sin esperar mucho más apuró el paso y tras asegurarse que sus pupilos no lo observaban, se acercó al octavo caballero y le dio un gran abrazo- amigo, estás bien...

-Pues si, estoy bien, bello y sanito, porqué ese interés repentino en mi salud? -contestó el escorpión riendo.

-Siempre te he querido como mi hermano, además hace unos días pues...sentí lo que pasó con Mu y pensé que podrías estar en peligro.

-¿En peligro yo?, no Cami, yo estoy del lado correcto...no tienes por qué preocuparte!

-Tenemos mucho de que hablar...vamos adentro...

-Y tus...aprendices?

-Bah, se pasarán el resto del día congelándose entre ellos, así es desde que tratan de aprender el _polvo de diamante_, aún no entienden lo que significa ser un caballero de los hielos...son un caso perdido...

-Bueno...si tú dices

-Tengo una botella de Merlot esperando y prepararé _soupe à l'oignon _para ti.

-Me _encanta_ esa idea.

-Estoy feliz de que estés aquí amigo -dijo Camus pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de Milo.

-Por qué estas _tan_ cariñoso?

-Porque estoy cansado de convivir solo con niños...

* * *

**Jamil, frontera entre China y la India**

Shaka era paciente, demasiado paciente, sin decir nada, se había encargado de limpiar de forma minuciosa el desordenado taller de Mu, había catalogado herramientas, recogido sobrantes de polvo de estrellas y empacado algunas armaduras de plata en sus respectivas urnas. Algo le había llamado poderosamente la atención de ese aposento y era que en una esquina, había apilados varios moldes, no sabía cuál era el material del que estaban hechos, pero suponía que tenía que ser una especie de resina.

No conocía muy bien los detalles de todas las armaduras doradas, su vista no era muy buena, pero sí podía decir a cuál de ellas pertenecían los negativos...todos y cada formaban parte del ropaje sagrado de géminis.

El caballero de Virgo no era curioso, ni acostumbraba a meterse en asuntos que no fueran de su incumbencia, sin embargo el hecho de que Mu estuviera trabajando en la reproducción de una armadura dorada, que por lo demás no le pertenecía, le preocupaba, sobre todo si Arles se daba cuenta...así que esperaría el lugar y momento oportunos para hablar con él acerca de ese tema, de todos modos, pensaba quedarse a cuidar de su amigo (y por ende de Kiki) hasta que el lemuriano estuviera completamente recuperado.

Esa mañana, Mu le había pedido a Shaka que lo ayudara a levantarse para salir a caminar un poco por la pradera para respirar algo de aire fresco y recuperar energía.

Ambos tenían mucho de qué hablar y al parecer ninguno hacía por donde comenzar la conversación, así que la mayor parte de la caminata se llevó a cabo en medio de un silencio incómodo.

-¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir Shaka?

Shaka observó a Mu con una mirada divertida, nunca había logrado guardarle un secreto a su amigo.

-Necesito...de verdad...que me perdones...

-Déjalo Shaka, solo espero que tus cuidados no obedezcan solo al remordimiento de conciencia, sino que sea porque de verdad me aprecias...

-Mu...yo...te extrañé mucho.

-La verdad yo también Shaka... éramos muy unidos de niños, para mí fue muy difícil quedarme solo en este lugar...recuerdas cuando yo leía una fábula, mientras tú creabas con tu cosmo las figuras de los personajes?

-Sí -contestó el virginiano creando con su cosmo la hermosa figura de un venado- todavía lo hago, pero sin tu narración es aburrido... tienes toda la razón de estar molesto conmigo, entiende que trataba de cumplir mi deber.

-Tenemos que hablar largo y tendido acerca de lo que motiva tu sentido del deber amigo.

Shaka guardó silencio, seguía jugando con su venado dorado en el aire.

-Has afinado mucho los detalles de la figura...tienes talento -observó el lemuriano riendo.

-Gracias.

-Y qué es lo que tanto quieres preguntarme?

El virginiano deshizo el venado y se volvió a mirar a Mu a los ojos.

-Tengo que ser _muy_ directo Mu...

-Te escucho.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo una reproducción de la armadura de géminis? Necesito saberlo, si voy a defenderte delante de Arles no tienen que haber secretos entre nosotros.

-Piensas defenderme ante _tu_ Patriarca?

-Si.

-Bueno, es tu decisión.

El lemuriano se adelantó dándole la espalda al rubio que lo seguía con aquella hermosa mirada.

-Estoy cumpliendo una promesa Shaka y no sé si lo entenderías...

-¿Una promesa? ¿Para quién Mu? Dime que no es algo que tenga que ver con una insurrección o cosa por el estilo.

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Le prometí a mi hermano que haría una armadura para él.

-Saga tiene una armadura.

-Saga no, amigo. Es una promesa para Kanon.

-¿Kanon? ¿Quién es Kanon?, Mu

-Kanon es mi _otro_ hermano mayor, el gemelo de Saga.

* * *

**Casa de Piscis**

El segundo acto de "Carmen" se escuchaba al fondo.

-Bienvenido a la casa de Piscis, Arles, ¿en qué puedo servirte?

Amadeo de Piscis se había colocado detrás de la figura envuelta en una túnica blanca, la cual se dirigía de forma sigilosa a los aposentos privados del doceavo templo. El pisciano era difícil de distinguir, ya que en medio de la penumbra su espigada silueta, se confundía fácilmente entre las formas del jardín interno de la casa.

-¿Cómo está Aphrodite? –contestó el Patriarca viendo al rubio por encima del hombro, tratando de disimular su sorpresa ante la presencia del mayor de los caballeros Piscis, su voz era ronca, pero con un extraño tono amable.

-Recuperándose…-contestó cortante Amadeo- cuando llegué estaba inconciente…Angello me dijo que se había bebido el contenido de esta botella: _escencia de anapelo_.

-¿Saldrá con vida de esto? Kristern se pondrá bien?

Si no lo conociera, Amadeo podría asegurar que Arles estaba preocupado. Decidió acercarse al hombre que estaba frente a él con la cabeza ladeada, esa voz la conocía, no la escuchaba desde hace muchos años.

-¿Saga? ¿Eres tú?...

-…Ma..maestro…

Amadeo se respingó hacia atrás, estaba impresionado, pensaba que su alumno de lenguas había huido del Santuario, al llegar Arles al poder. El hombre, cuya figura correspondía al Patriarca, se volvió hacia el bello caballero de piscis y se despojó del yelmo y la máscara.

-Maestro…por favor…necesito… que… que me ayude –su exaprendiz ya no era el jovencito serio que había conocido, era un hombre alto y de hombros anchos, con mucho sufrimiento en su hermoso rostro. Recordaba aquel cabello azul rebelde y esos ojos verdes tan profundos que siempre parecían interrogar al que los miraba directamente.

_…por favor…maestro Amadeo -_dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y con un hilo de voz_._

-¡Saga! –cuando el rubio se acercó para tratar de ayudarle, el muchacho cayó al suelo hincado agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos como si quisiera arrancarse el cabello. Amadeo dio un paso atrás, el antes cabello azul se había vuelto gris, casi blanco y aquellos ojos esmeralda habían pasado a ser del color de la sangre.

-Pe…pero ¿qué eres?

Arles se carcajeó…

_-Soy la decadencia de la Orden de Atena…_

* * *

**Norte de Yacutia, Siberia**

-Como siempre, Cami, la sopa de cebolla que preparas es la mejor!

Ambos amigos se encontraban tirados en sendos sillones frente al delicioso fuego de la chimenea. Disfrutaban del sabor del Merlot, dispuestos a continuar con las muchas conversaciones que habían dejado pendientes desde la última vez que se vieron.

-¿Puedo preguntar a qué te referías con eso de que estás del _lado correcto_, Milo?

-Claro Cami, estoy del lado de Arles, eso es todo...

-...¿Cómo sabes que es el _lado correcto_?

-Cami...no me digas que has estado comunicándote con el viejo Dhonko o con el gato...

-Hasta hace cinco años Dhonko era el antiguo y sabio maestro y "el gato" era uno de tus mejores amigos. Cuéntame Milo... ¿qué ha cambiado?

-Todos hemos cambiado, amigo. No quiero que te preocupes... de verdad, Arles tiene un manejo excelente de la Orden.

-He escuchado otras caras de la moneda...

-No seas paranoico...todo está bien. Deberías ser más _amable_ con él.

-_Amable_...con Arles?

-Sí.

-No discutiré de nuevo eso contigo Milo. Tu concepto de amabilidad está muy ligado al de sumisión absoluta.

-No exageres...

El acuariano suspiró y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás. Camus sabía que hablar del asunto con su amigo era un caso perdido, sin embargo volvería al tema de forma recurrente hasta lograr saber qué estaba pasando.

-Ah Cami, por cierto...Shaka te envió algo.

Intrigado, Camus observó a Milo revolver su equipaje, hasta que encontró el paquete que le había entregado el virginiano como encargo para el de los hielos.

-Shaka enviándome algo...

-Pues si.

Camus recibió el paquete y lo abrió de forma pausada, mientras Milo husmeaba curioso lo que hacía su amigo. Hábilmente el onceavo caballero revisó el contenido sin abrir del todo la envoltura y lo cerró de nuevo.

-¿Y bien?

-Es solo te.

-TE! Tuve que pagar sobrepeso de equipaje por un sobre con te!

Camus hizo caso omiso al reclamo de su amigo. De inmediato se levantó y se dispuso a guardar el paquete en la alacena, ante la mirada asombrada del escorpión.

-Gracias por traerlo.

-Pe...pero...

_-...no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, Milo _-pensó el acuariano.

* * *

**Casa de Piscis**

-¿Qué demonios dices?

El hombre con el que hablaba ya no era Saga.

-Todo indica que es un intento de suicidio. Tú, mejor que nadie sabe que arrastra…algunos problemas de niñez…lamento que no haya podido sobrellevarlos, un caballero dorado debe tener la fortaleza mental para superar…ese tipo de situaciones –dijo aquel hombre, cuyos gestos correspondían a Arles.

-SUICIDIO!

-Sí.

-Tomas a Kristern por tonto –en la voz del pisiciano se podía distinguir la ira, tras salir de la impresión del cambio en el Patriarca- un caballero Piscis no se hace a la ligera, las pruebas por las que pasa implican un control total de su fisiología. El niño debería ser capaz de soportar los efectos de cualquier veneno natural, por ende ingerir el estracto de una flor, no es precisamente el camino más lógico para suicidarse -y terminó con evidente ironía- ¿será que el Patriarca no está bien enterado de los poderes y las limitaciones de los caballeros dorados?

-No me hables así Amadeo…sabes que los conozco mejor que nadie, son _mis _caballeros, _mi _Orden Dorada.

-Es la Orden Dorada de Atena...

-Yo la represento, así que el que se ponga en mi contra o intente hacerme daño, lo está haciendo contra ella y eso _tú_ lo sabes mejor que nadie. Sabes que por tu constante desobediencia, se te busca por _alta traición_.

-Sí lo sé, los muros de este santuario no hablan…_gritan_ sobre tus injusticias, para mi este ciclo se ha cerrado, mi sucesor está listo, no me da miedo enfrentarme a la muerte y mucho menos si viene por tu mano, ahora si quieres matarme hazlo, pero libera a Saga y devuélvenos a Atena.

-De qué diablos hablas, Amadeo… -la voz de Arles se había convertido en un siseo y rápidamente se volvió hasta el caballero encendiendo su cosmo furioso.

Al observar la energía que emanaba del patriarca, Amadeo bajó la mirada lleno de tristeza…

-Puedes anular a Saga por completo…-murmuró- ¿desde cuándo comenzó todo esto? Dime que no obligaste al muchacho a terminar con la vida de Shion y de Kanon!

Arles contestó con una carcajada.

-¿Cómo pudiste…_maldito_ engendro?

-Como pueden salir palabras _tan_ soeces de un hombre así de bello como tú, Amadeo…

-Puedo decir cosas mucho peores…no me tientes Arles…

Amadeo había tenido una lesión lumbar que lo dejó renqueando para el resto de su vida, por ello usaba bastón desde los veinticinco años, sin embargo no había perdido la elegancia, ni la belleza, ni la letalidad. Su cabello liso y rubio caía hasta media espalda y siempre lo llevaba atado en una coleta a la altura de la nuca. A los cincuenta y dos años, sus hermosos rasgos se mantenía como los de un joven de veinte, la única señal de su madurez era un mechón de cabello blanco en la frente.

-Ya veo de quién sacó Aphrodite su agridulce sentido del humor…-contestó Arles sin dejar de carcajearse, mientras miraba al pisciano de arriba a abajo.

-Pelea, cobarde… -contestó Amadeó penetrando a Arles con sus expresivos ojos color miel.

-¿Qué estás diciendo _anciano_?

-Si yo gano dejas libre a Saga…

Amadeo levantó su brazo derecho y la armadura de piscis se armó en su cuerpo. Arles se puso a la defensiva, todo sucedió demasiado rápido, el pisciano se desmaterializó en una lluvia de pétalos de rosa que atacó a su oponente como un torbellino de cuchillas, abriéndole pequeñas y dolorosas heridas en su cuerpo y convirtiendo la inmaculada túnica blanca en girones. Con una agilidad asombrosa, se materializó frente al Patriarca y le asestó un golpe en las costillas que hizo que el hueso abriera la carne al romperse. Sin embargo Arles era tan rápido como él y lo tomó del cuello para voltearlo de espaldas y con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas lo golpeó con su cosmo a la altura de la cintura.

Ambos guerreros cayeron al suelo jadeando y sosteniendo las heridas propinadas por el otro, mientras se miraban con furia. No podían ponerse de pie, el pisciano había recibido un golpe exactamente donde hacía veintisiete años otro ataque casi lo dejó paralítico y Arles sangraba de forma abundante desde el costado izquierdo y por las múltiples heridas del cuerpo.

-Ma...maestro -el cabello de Arles se había vuelto azul, la mirada era verde de nuevo, aquel tan querido muchacho, hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos, era quien estaba postrado jadeando frente a él- Amadeo...yo...él se va a vengar por esto...señor...lo...lo..siento mucho -terminó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Que lo haga mi querido Saga… _no le temo a la muerte_

* * *

_Continuará…_

_Les dejo con esta entrega un poquito larga, espero la disfruten, un abrazo a loboluna y princessvirgo que siempre me hacen porras_

*La ezquizofrenia es una enfermedad mental en la que uno de los síntomas es que el enfermo ve o escucha, o ambos a personas que no existen.

**Estos muchachotes son de mi invención, no los van a encontrar en una wiki.


	9. De traiciones y juegos sucios III Parte

**Nota obligatoria:** los personajes de Saint Seiya desgraciadamente no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen al ingenio de un señor llamado Masami Kurumada, no gano ni un cinco (así decimos en CR) con esto.

**De traiciones y juegos sucios. Tercera parte.**

**Casa de Géminis**

-¿Cómo pudiste?...

…

-ARLES!...RESPÓNDEME!…

…

-¿Porqué a él Arles? Le prometí que nunca dejaría que alguien le hiciera daño otra vez...

…

-Primero destruyes mi familia, y ahora…quieres comenzar a hacerle la vida imposible…¿porqué no terminas conmigo?...ARLES!…no quiero ser tu medio otra vez!

Saga se encontraba en el piso de su recámara en el tercer templo, la que no usaba desde hace mucho. No podía levantarse, llegó allí hacía unos minutos, por medio de la _otra dimensión._ La herida en el costado sangraba profusamente y el color inconfundible del hueso sobresalía sobre la piel, significaba que tenía al menos dos costillas rotas y además expuestas. El cuerpo le escocía del dolor debido a decenas de pequeños cortes en la piel, sin embargo a pesar de esto, algo era medianamente positivo; el _engendro_ parecía haberse esfumado.

Al menos por ahora...

* * *

**Jamir, frontera entre China y la India**

Shaka no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había conversado con Mu. Estaba sentado en un corredor pequeño que tenía la torre de plata con el fin de admirar el paisaje que le brindaban las bellas montañas de Jamir, mientras bebía una taza de te de jazmín caliente y endulzado con miel para aplacar el frío.

Pausado como era, posaba su vista en cada objeto que le llamaba la atención. Sin embargo y para su amarga sorpresa, _aquello _que lo venía atormentado desde hacía tiempo se había intensificado en los últimos días. Él sabía que lo inevitable llegaría, y lo aceptaba, pero prefería pensar que todavía tendría algo de tiempo antes de que sucediera de forma definitiva.

Con la cabeza llena de todos esos pensamientos, el virginiano no se percató de que alguien lo observaba desde hacía un rato. Esa presencia tenía la habilidad de esconder su cosmo como nadie que conociera y era tan perspicaz que había notado rápidamente qué apremiaba a su tan querido amigo rubio. Mu pensaba que cuando llegara el momento, hablaría con Shaka del asunto, pero este no era el momento.

Tratando de no causar una sorpresa desagradable al sexto caballero, anunció que estaba allí y se sentó en un futón a su lado. Shaka le sonrió y le ofreció del te que bebía, así que cuando ambos disfrutaban sendas tazas de la deliciosa bebida humeante, se dispusieron a admirar del paisaje y cada cual de sus pensamientos.

-¿Te sorprendió lo que te conté? –interrumpió el pelilila después de un rato de agradable silencio.

-Pues sí Mu, como no… tienes otro hermano y no estaba enterado.

-Sí… y no sabes cuánto le extraño.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que él sigue con vida?

-Lo he sentido, se encuentra muy lejos, pero su cosmo sigue allí.

-¿Continuarás con la reproducción de la armadura?

-Sí. Es una promesa que le hice.

-Bien -Shaka se recostó hacia el respaldar de su asiento y suspiró- te prometo que te ayudaré a averiguar lo que pueda de Kanon.

-¿Por qué te arriesgarías? Mi familia es _non grata_ en el Santuario, bueno...eso al menos hasta donde yo sé.

-Si tu estuvieras en mi lugar ¿harías lo mismo?

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces no me cuestiones. ¿Lo vas a buscar Mu?

El carnero suspiró…

-Lo lamento, no quise ser inoportuno –dijo Shaka al ver la expresión del otro.

-Para nada…es que la verdad no conozco la respuesta. Algo ha cambiado en él, me temo...que no sea el mismo.

-Su niñez fue dura, no tenía la culpa de nacer segundo… y vivir en aislamiento por una ley...

-Una de tantas que me parece no tienen sentido en la Orden, tal como la ley que obliga a las amazonas a cubrir sus rostros con esas horribles máscaras.

Shaka se rió con una carcajada sincera y cristalina, la que dejaba salir cuando estaba muy divertido.

-Te has convertido en todo un rebelde Mu. Recuerda que siempre fuimos los que nos portábamos mejor...

-Eso no es cierto Shaka. Sobre todo en tu caso.

-Todo era dentro del comportamiento normal en un niño pequeño –dijo riendo y agregó después de una pausa- recuerdas…

-¿El tesoro?

-Si, nuestra pequeña caja de los tesoros.

-En más de un problema nos metimos para llenarla con lo que decíamos era lo _más _hermoso del mundo -dijo Mu sonriendo.

Como sincronizados, ambos amigos sonrieron al recordar aquello y Shaka cerró sus bellos ojos suspirando a la vez que su amigo...

-El rojo de las hojas en otoño, Mu...

-El brillo de las luciérnagas…

-El aroma de _aquella_ amazona…

* * *

**Casa de Piscis**

Estaba agotado, la sed era tan terrible que sentía que los pulmones le quemaban al respirar.

Estaba seguro de que había percibido la presencia de su maestro en algún momento, mientras estaba en medio del delirio por el veneno y junto a él, el cosmo de alguien que había sido quizá tan importante para él como Amadeo. Despertó al abandonarlo su armadura y cuando sintió el choque entre las dos fuerzas.

Sea lo que sea que había pasado, fue cerca del jardín central de la doceava casa. De manera torpe se dirigió fuera de la habitación para averiguar qué pasaba, la cabeza le daba tantas vueltas que creyó que caería en varias ocasiones, jadeaba y estaba empapado en sudor pero continuaba con su marcha.

Poco a poco se fue acercando al lugar donde en ese momento escuchaba voces. Una de las voces era de Amadeo de Piscis, la otra...¿podía ser posible? ¿qué diablos hacía Arles en su templo?...a él no lo había sentido, por un momento tuvo la esperanza de que fuera...

El mareo iba en aumento, con dificultad llegó a la columnata central del templo y apoyaba su maltrecho cuerpo de una columna a otra para avanzar, cuando llegó a la última antes del jardín, divisó dos figuras borrosas; una era Amadeo, la otra era una silueta que se le hacía confusa, parecía un caballero dorado con la capa blanca puesta...pero hecha jirones.

Lo último que pudo ver, antes de que el efecto del veneno lo dejara inconsciente otra vez, fue el cabello rebelde azul que caía sobre el blanco de la capa y un par de ojos verdes que comenzaron a derramar abundantes lágrimas sobre aquel magnífico rostro que él recordaba con tanto cariño.

Ese cabello...esos ojos verdes...SAGA!

* * *

-Pero qué pez más estúpido! ¿por qué te levantaste solo? ¿es que el veneno además te mató todas las neuronas? -Unos minutos después de que Aphrodite cayera inconsciente de nuevo, un malhumorado MM había vuelto al doceavo templo al sentir los cosmos chocar, justo para encontrar a su amigo tirado en medio de la nave central y unos metros adelante Amadeo jadeaba de dolor tirado en el piso, la armadura dorada se encontraba ya en efigie colocada en su respectivo pedestal.

-A…agua, Angello –pudo decir Aphrodite con un hilo de voz apenas audible en medio del delirio de la fiebre.

-Condenado pez…-y dirigiéndose al pisciano mayor- ...maestro...maestro ¿se encuentra usted bien?

-Atiende a Kris -contestó el hombre débilmente- después te ocupas de mi...

-Pero señor, no puede moverse...

-Ya escuchaste Angello, obedece...-dijo con su voz suave, pero que tenía aquel tono de autoridad tan parecido al de Shion, el cual no permitía réplica.

-Sí señor -contestó el canceriano y presto se fue a llevar al menor de los peces a la cama.

-¿Está muy mal? –se escuchó una voz que salía de una hermosa silueta femenina, que se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta de la habitación. Mientras tanto, MM buscaba algo con qué arropar al joven una vez lo tuvo en cama- se ve muy pálido Angello…

-Sí, deberías irlo conociendo…su placer culposo es intoxicarse cada vez que puede…y levantarse dos días después de estar agonizando, como si nada hubiera pasado.

La mujer guardó silencio y se cruzó de brazos, mientras se paraba en pose retadora frente al italiano -no te lo creo.

-Es broma…-dijo guiñándole el ojo a la amazona, mientras dejaba cómodo al menor, quien empezaba a balbucear en quien sabe qué idioma nórdico otra vez- creéme _bellisima_…si yo fuera así como él, para atraer a quien quisiera pero sin poder tocar a nadie, también buscaría suicidarme de vez en cuando…

-Gracias a los dioses que no eres Piscis, _caro mio_ –dijo ella abrazando a MM por detrás y besándolo en la nuca- no podría hacerte lo que tanto te gusta...

MM le hizo una mueca a la chica, como diciéndole que su comentario no era muy adecuado para el momento.

-Geist, _bellísima_, quédate con él aquí mientras ayudo al pez mayor.

-¿Qué le hago?

-Dale agua...no lo toques directamente, ponte guantes...regreso pronto.

* * *

**Norte de Yacutia, Siberia**

Ese día, a pesar del frío que calaba los huesos, había amanecido libre de nevadas y el cielo azul y el sol radiante invitaban a salir a divertirse un rato.

Para los dos niños, las visitas del caballero escorpión significaban un respiro de la exigente rutina del maestro, con Milo tenían permiso de perderse por horas y patinar sobre el hielo o deslizarse con esquíes por las peligrosas laderas típicas del lugar. Además cuando el griego los visitaba, Camus se esmeraba especialmente con las comidas y preparaba platillos que guardaba solo para esas ocasiones, como el _créme brullé, _que por supuesto encantaba a los dos chiquillos.

-¡Cami! –gritaba el griego- ya nos vamos, ¿estás seguro que no quieres acompañarnos?

El bello francés, caminó de forma elegante hacia el grupo. Los chiquillos daban brinquitos de la ansiedad para presionar a los mayores a apresurarse o iban a perder el buen tiempo para divertirse.

-Vallan tranquilos –contestó Camus con su acostumbrada frialdad- prepararé algo para cuando vuelvan.

-CRÈME BRULLÉ! –gritaron los niños en coro.

-Vallan, ya veré…-y volviéndose a Milo le dijo a manera de orden- cuídalos de que vuelvan con vida, recuerda que tengo que responder por ellos si algo sucede.

-Tranquilo, mi galo querido, te prometo que los regresaré en una pieza –respondió el griego haciendo alarde de su hermosa sonrisa.

Una vez el francés estuvo seguro de que el alegre grupo se había alejado lo suficiente, se dirigió a su alacena y sacó lo que necesitaba para la preparación del postre que le habían pedido los niños y de paso buscó el "sobre de te" que le había enviado Shaka con Milo.

Con cuidado desarmó el paquete y revisó lo que traía, eran dos cartas selladas oficialmente, aparte, un antiguo volúmen de la Teogonía de Hesíodo, encuadernado en cuero a la manera tradicional, cosido a mano, sin teñir, muy semejante a otros ejemplares que guardaba en su biblioteca, algunos de los cuales tenían más de cuatrocientos años, lo más llamativo era que el libro era demasiado pesado para su tamaño.

Camus no había mentido del todo en cuanto al contenido de la encomienda, efectivamente había una lata de te que era la combinación de la más fina selección de flores de jazmín, rosas de jamaica y hojas de te verde que le encantaba y que solo Shaka le conseguía.

Como tenía tiempo de sobra, mientras el escorpión y los chicos disfrutaban de la nieve, se sentó en su escritorio a revisar minuciosamente todo aquello, decidido, comenzó con las cartas, así que rompió el primer sello: Virgo.

**Carta de Shaka**

_Estimado caballero de Acuario,_

_Disculpe si abuso de su confianza al adjuntar esta misiva al paquete que envía el caballero de Leo, sin embargo quiero justificar mi atrevimiento a un sentir que me apremia y que le comunico en honor a tiempos más afortunados, los cuales vivimos juntos durante nuestra niñez._

_Continuando con lo anterior, quería externar mi preocupación, acerca de algunas frases referentes a usted de parte de su Santidad. Quiero que entienda que los motivos de mi lealtad hacia Arles no están en discusión, sin embargo, como aclaré antes, en honor a nuestra infancia felizmente compartida, quisiera advertirle que tome precauciones porque el maestro puede inculparlo de desobediencia o traición en caso de que siga ignorando sus llamados._

_Hemos tenido pocas oportunidades para conversar y lamento el alejamiento, dado que somos compañeros de Orden y se supone que deberíamos estar unidos, sobre todo, que a diferencia de otras generaciones, doce hemos sido ordenados, y cuando Atena convoca a la Orden Dorada completa es porque se avecina una guerra entre dioses y eso usted lo sabe mejor que nadie. _

_He tenido sueños, no sé si premonitorios, pero inquietantes al fin, se lo comento para que entienda mis motivos, me temo también que estemos a las puertas de una "guerra civil" que nos autodestruya como Orden. Hay problemas mayores allá afuera que rivalizar entre nosotros, esto debido a que hemos encontrado insurrentes en casi todos los campos de entrenamiento. Le aseguro que, al contrario de lo que algunos sugieren, el señor Arles administra el Santuario con gran maestría, pero necesita a los doce de su parte, él también está preocupado por las señales de los tiempos y mantener la indiferencia no nos ayudará a salir adelante. _

_Por favor vuelva al Santuario._

_Saludos cordiales, Shaka de Virgo_

_Pd. Le envío una lata del "Sensha Kyoto" que tomó en mi casa el otro día y que le gustó tanto, espero lo disfrute._

Shaka no había agregado gran cosa a lo que todo el tiempo le recomendaba Milo acerca del tema de ponerse a las órdenes de Arles, sin embargo dos frases le llamaron poderosamente la atención y le preocupaba lo que podrían significar "_ cuando Atena convoca a la Orden Dorada completa es porque se avecina una guerra entre dioses_ " y "_ me temo que estemos a las puertas de una "guerra civil" que nos autodestruya como Orden_ ".

Con temor se decidió a leer la segunda carta, así que sin demorarlo más, rompió el siguiente sello: Leo

* * *

******Jamir, frontera entre China y la India**

-Debo volver, sino su Santidad creerá que me he unido a tu frente rebelde y mandará a alguien para que me lleve por la fuerza o para que me mate -decía Shaka, mientras subía por una escalera para bajar una caja de metal que Mu le había pedido- además puede que me esclavices para que sea tu cocinero el resto de mi vida...

Mu se carcajeó ante el último comentario del rubio, mientras sostenía su costado adolorido.

-¿Te dolió mucho lo del castigo, verdad?

-No, para nada, solo te lo voy a echar en cara mientras viva.

-Lo sé...te conozco... -Mu abrió la tapa de la caja metálica que le había entregado Shaka, el cual se había quedado a su lado por petición del lemuriano- quiero mostrarte algo.

De la cajita, Mu sacó un puñado de fotografías, algunas se veían muy antiguas, otras eran mucho más nuevas.

-Este _daguerrotipo_, es de mi padre. Viste la fecha amigo...1870. Recuerdo que me había contado que posó dos horas para esto -terminó con una hermosa risa- ¿te imaginabas al Patriarca vestido de esta forma Shaka?

-Increíble, míralo con el cabello tan corto...y esa ropa.

-Mi padre vivió muchas épocas, muy diferentes entre sí. Durante la mayoría de su vida se mantuvo en el Santuario, pero en algunos períodos de paz, salía por temporadas al mundo exterior y se mezclaba con la gente...eso es todo.

-¿Cuántos años tenías aquí Mu? -dijo Shaka observando otra imagen que le entregaba el pelilila.

-Valla, no recordaba esa foto, o talvés no quería recordarla. Creo que tenía cinco años...ves amigo, estos dos son los gemelos.

-Eran idénticos, como dos gotas de agua...este de aquí parece estar incómodo.

-Saga odiaba las fotografías, entonces le tomábamos algunas solo para verlo molesto -el lemuriano no puedo evitar una risa triste- Kanon es el que me tiene sobre sus hombros, él era muy cariñoso, aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para cargarme o jugar conmigo, al final siempre terminaba haciéndome cosquillas.

-Eres dichoso de tener recuerdos tan gratos de tus hermanos...lamento todo lo que ha pasado.

-Si, lo sé... -dijo apartando la mirada del otro- ...mira esta otra...

Mu le mostró a su amigo varias decenas de fotografías, todas muy bonitas, sin embargo en las imágenes de los hermanos, había una característica que se repetía y que hasta Shaka notaba a simple vista.

Saga _siempre_ ocultaba la mirada.

* * *

**Norte de Yacutia, Siberia**

**Carta de Aioria**

_Camus, _

_Te escribo para saludarte (espero que la estés pasando bien con tus niños :D). Te pido por favor que no le muestres nada de lo que te envío al bicho, dado que nuestra antigua amistad y confianza mutua, no se encuentran en buenos términos en este momento (de hecho por eso entregué este paquete por medio del buda). Tu compañero del aguijón ha encontrado mejor cobijo en otras compañías y se ha atrevido a insultar el honor de mi hermano, por lo que te pido comprensión con respecto al silencio que te solicito._

_Amigo, espero que pueda seguir llamándote de esa forma, el motivo por el que te escribo es por el libro que seguramente ya tienes en tus manos. Lo encontré en la biblioteca de mi templo, realmente no sé por qué o cómo estaba allí, pero grande fue la sorpresa para este león, sobre todo cuando lo revisé. _

_Sé que te interesa mucho todo eso de investigar y leer, sobre todo si son documentos antiguos, así que estoy seguro de que esto te podrá mantener entretenido por unos días. Revisa en el contenido, las oraciones subrayadas, la dedicatoria y la carta que se encuentra en medio del ejemplar, estoy seguro de que algunos detalles van a captar de inmediato tu atención._

_Fenómenos muy extraños están sucediendo y me temo que ese al que tenemos como Patriarca le interesa más fortalecer su dominio del Santuario que observar lo que pasa fuera de él._

_Arles tiene aliados, hombres de confianza, quienes no discuten sus órdenes y que asesinan sin preguntar y al parecer le ha puesto el ojo a tu colega el escorpión para que forme parte de su élite de mercenarios ¿Recuerdas al gran maestro Claude de Cerbero?*...uno de los caballeros más honorables que ha tenido la Orden ...bueno, nuestro amigo el de las rosas lo degolló sin miramientos hace unos días __delante de sus aprendices_ y aparentemente por mandato de "su Santidad". Lamento ser tan gráfico, mon ami, pero necesito que entiendas la gravedad del asunto...cuí-da-te, es en serio.

_______Por lo demás, no sabes cuánto extraño la sopa de cebolla que preparas y tu retorcido sentido del humor. Te adjunto una fotografía de los viejos tiempos, es del día que celebramos el último cumpleaños de Shion._

_Un_ abrazo_ a la distancia, con cariño Aioria :)_

_Pd1. Vigila a Milo_

_Pd2. __Cuando te digo que revises el libro, revísalo TODO._

El caballero de acuario ahora sí se sentía intrigado con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, por lo visto la información que le daba Milo sólo representaba una parte de la verdad, coincidía con lo que contaba Shaka en su carta, sin embargo ambos dejaron de lado el asunto tan delicado del ajusticiamiento que mencionaba Aioria, en quien también confiaba plenamente y sabía que no iba a tomarle el pelo o a bromear con algo así. Miró la fotografía y la guardó con cuidado, la estudiaría después con más detenimiento.

Más confundido que nunca, se dispuso a revisar el libro, apenas abrir la tapa y leer la dedicatoria escrita a mano con una caligrafía bellísima, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

_Para mi querido Degel:_

_La lejanía provoca que añore la calidez de tu amistad, conserva este volumen para que recuerdes a tu amigo, quien más que el frescor de tu aire frío para alivianar el ímpetu de su corazón, anhela tu conversación y compañía. _

_Kardia de Escorpión_

_-¡Qué tesoro maravilloso!_, dijo para sí y cerró el libro apenas a tiempo para esconderlo junto con lo demás y salir a recibir a la comitiva que se dirigía a prisa hacia la entrada de la cabaña.

Oops, había olvidado preparar el _créme brullé..._

* * *

**Casa de Amadeo, Rodorio, dos días después**

Se sentía muy dolorido y cansado...sobre todo cansado.

Había pasado dos malas noches sin poder conciliar el sueño, el dolor en la cintura lo estaba matando, sabía que el daño estaba hecho, lo supo desde que recibió el golpe de Arles y oyó el crujir de sus huesos.

Acostado boca arriba en la cama individual, repasaba por milésima vez todos los detalles del artesonado, en espera de que el agudo dolor se aliviara, sus piernas se habían quedado quietas, ya no las sentía, pero poco le importaba.

No sabía nada de su querido discípulo y eso sí lo tenía inquieto. Tenía que saber por qué tomó una dosis tan concentrada de extracto de _anapelo. _Kristern era biólogo, sabía cuánto estaba arriesgando su vida al beber el veneno...sería que Arles tenía razón, por supuesto que nunca lo iba admitir, tenía que hablar con el chico, esperaba que el daño causado por el golpe le diera tiempo de hacerlo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta suavemente, acto seguido, quien estuviera fuera, abrió tras no recibir respuesta del único habitante de la casa.

-Discúlpeme maestro, no quise ser maleducado -dijo un amable Aldaberán al entrar- Aioria viene conmigo, queremos ayudarle, si no es molestia.

-Para nada hijos -contestó él débilmente- pasen, están en su casa, disculpen mi falta de modales, pero estaba distraído.

-Maestro Amadeo ¿cómo se siente? -prosiguió el león acercándose a la cama- le trajimos algunos analgésicos y un frasco de extracto de belladona que nos entregó MM, por cierto dice que más tarde viene a acompañarlo.

-¿Saben algo de Kris?

-Nada señor, solo nos dijo MM que le dijéramos que todo seguía sin novedades -contestó el tauro- ¿qué fue lo que sucedió con ustedes dos? ...si se puede saber.

-Tonterías -dijo Amadeo- no piensen en ello mis niños, nada de qué preocuparse.

Los dos caballeros se quedaron desconcertados, pero prefirieron no preguntar, sobre todo porque el maestro no parecía sentirse muy bien como para dar explicaciones.

-Señor, prepararé algo de comer para los tres, trajimos algunas cosas del mercado.

-Yo le ayudaré a asearse y a ponerse cómodo maestro.

-Gracias mis pequeños...

Mientras Aldebarán preparaba el almuerzo, el león se encargó de ayudar al pisciano mayor a lavarse y a ponerse extracto de árnica en la zona del golpe para aminorar el dolor. El golpe era impresionante, pero el león decidió no comentar nada.

Una vez almorzaron la deliciosa crema de hongos con pan de ajo que preparó el toro, Amadeo los llamó para hablar con ellos.

-Mis niños, no saben cuanto agradezco sus cuidados.

-Maestro, le debemos mucho, de no ser por usted no sabríamos hablar más que en griego, al menos yo tengo que agradecerle su paciencia para conmigo -añadió el león.

-De verdad fue un placer para mi ser su maestro, en mi corazón guardo con orgullo el hecho de haber colaborado en la educación de todos los caballeros dorados de esta generación. La voz del maestro era débil y tenía que hacer constantes pausas para continuar, sin embargo los muchachos lo escuchaban con atención. Porque los quiero como a mis hijos, necesito que me escuchen. Mi ciclo ha concluído...

-Pero maestro...

-Alde, permíteme terminar...

-Sí señor...

-Prométanme por lo que más quieran, que no van a caer en el juego de Arles, ni van a dejar que los manipule, manténgase al margen de todo lo que él está gestando...

-Señor...

-Él favorece las divisiones entre la Orden Dorada, no permitan un enfrentamiento interno...es lo único que les puedo decir sin involucrarlos en un problema, eviten a toda costa las batallas entre ustedes, manténgase unidos como compañeros.

-Sí señor, contestaron los dos guerreros al unísono.

Su maestro... ¿se estaba despidiendo?

Aldaberán no pudo contenerse, y asentía con la cabeza gacha y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Aioria hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantener la ecuanimidad, pero falló en el intento.

-Necesito...que me pasen una pluma y algunas hojas, tengo que escribir algunos mensajes. Aioria... ¿los podrías entregar sin que Arles se dé cuenta?

-Sí, maestro.

Amadeo observó claramente la congoja de los jóvenes y esbozó una débil sonrisa.

-Estoy _muy_ orgulloso de ustedes...

* * *

**Casa de Piscis**

Después de dormir por cuarenta y ocho horas seguidas, empezó a creer que era parte del colchón de la cama. Volteó la cabeza al lado y se topó de frente con el tríptico de fotografías que tenía en su mesa de noche...estaba en su cama. Olisqueó su propia camisa e hizo una mueca de asco, tenía que haber sudado como un burro para haber impregnado su esencia de esa forma en la ropa.

Sin perder tiempo se levantó de golpe, al hacerlo, el piso se movió tan intensamente que casi se tumba de cabeza al suelo.

_¡Helvete!**_ -pensó a tiempo que se sostenía del dossel de la cama.

Su aceleradísimo metabolismo e impresionante capacidad de regeneración, lo habían salvado otra vez de sucumbir ante los efectos de una toxina, sin embargo, al parecer su cuerpo no se había recuperado al cien por cien, ya que se sentía muy cansado, definitivamente necesitaba con urgencia un baño y algo lleno de calorías para tomar.

Con dificultad se metió en la ducha y mientras el agua tibia le recorría aquel cuerpo de ensueño quitando a la vez los restos de jabón, recordó algunos detalles de lo que había pasado, la audiencia con Arles, el horrible sabor del _anapelo_, su maestro vistiendo la armadura de Piscis...Saga hincado frente Amadeo llorando como un niño...

_¡Saga!_

Apurando el paso, salió de la ducha y se vistió, luego fue a la cocina y preparó un batido con todo lo que encontró en la refrigeradora que fuera dulce y agregó chocolate en polvo para "equilibrar el sabor". Con un enorme vaso de _aquello_, salió a la nave central de su templo al momento que un soldado pedía permiso para cruzar.

Concedido el permiso, el hombre pasó a su lado haciendo una reverencia. A Aphrodite poco le importaba el motivo por el cual el tipo marchaba a toda prisa, sin embargo le llamó la atención que llevaba un rollo color carmín en la mano, uno de aquellos infames pergaminos que contenían la sentencia de muerte para algún desgraciado, cuyo nombre estaría escrito por el puño y letra de Arles.

Sin más, terminó de beber aquella abominación y se arregló para enfundarse en la armadura dorada y salir escaleras abajo, tenía muchas preguntas que hacer y sabía que podría encontrar algunas respuestas.

Iría a la Casa de Géminis.

* * *

**Casa de Géminis**

El caballero de Piscis entró cauteloso por la nave central del templo y pidió permiso al guardián correspondiente con un leve aumento de su cosmo para entrar.

Nadie respondió.

En contra de las reglas y con algo de temor, decidió adentrarse en los aposentos privados. Había poca iluminación en el templo, a pesar de que no era más de las una de la tarde, sin embargo, algo le llamó la atención de inmediato, un golpe de un objeto metálico. Con sus seis sentidos en alerta máxima se adentró en lo que debería ser la habitación principal y abrió la puerta despacio.

Entre la media luz, el doceavo caballero divisó la silueta de un hombre de considerable estatura, le era imposible reconocer sus rasgos fácilmente, pero si pudo notar como tenía dificultades para mantenerse en pie y de pronto se desplomaba al suelo con todo el peso de su cuerpo.

Aphrodite corrió a sostenerlo, al voltearlo se topó con el inconfundible rostro de Saga de Géminis.

* * *

**Alcoba de Saga, tres horas después.**

Soñaba...pero podía percibirlo perfectamente. Estaba seguro de que sintió de repente la energía cálida de su hermano menor...estaba vivo. Mu estaba vivo.

Se despertó de repente, el dolor le enviaba latigazos desde el pecho a la espalda... no pudo evitar que de sus labios saliera un gemido lastimero...y una maldición.

Estaba en su cama, ¿cómo había llegado hasta allí?...no lo sabía.

Con mucha dificultad levantó la cabeza de la almohada y pudo observar junto a él una cascada de cabello celeste amarrado en una coleta. Aquella persona trabajaba de forma afanosa en su costado, tenía guantes y máscara de cirujano puestas y limpiaba hábilmente mientras suturaba como todo un experto.

Cuando lo sintió moverse, levantó la mirada y un par de hermosos cristales celestes se clavaron en su cara.

-¿Saga?

-Sí...eso creo… -balbuceó él.

-Buenas tardes -le dijo aquella criatura dueña del par de aquamarinas, con un marcado acento nórdico - pensé que no ibas a despertar nunca - y continuó su trabajo.

-¿Kristern? -contestó el con dificultad- ay duele ...

-Claro que debe doler, no sé cómo no caíste muerto de la infección... hierves en fiebre...te he sacado cosas horribles de allí, espero que con esto salgas adelante.

-¿Y tú desde cuándo eres cirujano? -preguntó Saga riendo débilmente.

-Si lo dices porque dudas de mi habilidad con la aguja o con el bisturí, no te preocupes, hago disecciones a diario -contestó el chico muy serio- aunque sea para sacar las víceras de algún especímen que valla a disecar... debo decir que hasta el momento no se me ha muerto ningún paciente, puedes estar tranquilo.

Saga intentó reírse en una carcajada, pero el dolor le impidió hacerlo y en vez de eso soltó otro quejido y algo de tos.

-Con toda propiedad puedo afirmar que eres el peor paciente que he tenido, te quejas demasiado.

-Será porque soy el único paciente vivo que has atendido...tontuelo.

-Será por eso entonces...-y desinfectando con yodo la herida por última vez afirmó- listo...ahora necesito vendarte, tienes una quebradura grado mil en esa costilla...quédate quieto.

Con el cuidado con el que envolvería a un recién nacido, el caballero de piscis vendó a su "paciente", quedó perfecto.

-Gracias...

-Sabía que no te dejarías llevar donde un médico y que ibas a sentarte a esperar que la muerte llegara por ti.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Eres Saga, cierto?

-Si.

-Porque eres... _muy_ importante para mi.

* * *

**Casa de Amadeo, Rodorio**

Amadeo terminó de redactar las cartas con mucho esfuerzo y soportando el dolor que le escocía al moverse. No podía pedir ayuda a los chicos porque era arriesgado para ellos enterarse de cierta información. Al final entregó a Aioria tres sobres con su sello, uno para Dhonko de Libra, otro para Saga de Géminis y el último para Arles.

_List_o -pensó- _he cumplido..._

* * *

**Casa de Géminis**

-Y se puede saber qué hacías en mi casa, Saga de Géminis

Aphrodite había conseguido que el gemelo se mantuviera en cama arropado, mientras tanto él había logrado bajar por completo la fiebre con medicamentos.

-¿En tu casa? -contestó muy débil.

-Si, me parece que "charlabas" el otro día con Amadeo.

-Amadeo?...Amadeo, Kris...tu maestro...

-Si, Amadeo mi maestro ¿qué sucede con él?

-Arles lo mandó matar...envió a Shura!

* * *

**Casa de Capricornio**

-¡Shura! -el caballero de Piscis entró corriendo al templo de su compañero de capricornio -¿estás por allí?

Aphrodite entró buscando por toda la casa al guardián.

Shura no estaba.

La angustia que sentía en su pecho era más fuerte que los efectos que aún sufría por el envenenamiento, con premura siguió corriendo a pesar de la debilidad y pasó por el resto de los templos vacíos hasta que llegó a Cáncer, cuyo guardián estaba por ponerse la armadura para comenzar su ronda de la tarde.

-Angello...¿has visto a Shura? -dijo casi sin aliento el pisciano a su amigo, agachado mientras jadeaba con una mano en el pecho y la otra en su rodilla.

-Pero qué...QUÉ MIERDAS HACES AQUÍ!...se supone que estás recuperándote...pez endemoniado!...¡¿estás loco?! -mientras gritaba, el cuarto guardián tomó al otro por el brazo e hizo a llevarlo por la fuerza escaleras arriba hasta la doceava casa. Aphrodite comenzó a oponer resistencia hasta que se soltó bruscamente.

-Angello...por favor...escúchame...

-Cállate...vamos a volver a tu casa y te vas a recostar hasta que se te quite ese color de cadáver que tienes...

-ANGELLO…¡basta!…¡Shura tiene órdenes de asesinar a Amadeo!…déjame ir...

-¡Ven acá estás delirando!

Para no alargar la charla y presa de la desesperación, el caballero de piscis, se volteó y le dio un izquierdazo al italiano en el estómago y un golpe fuerte en la nuca. Dejando a su mejor amigo inconsciente en el piso del templo, corrió hacia Rodorio y en la escalinata de Aries justo en la entrada del Santuario se encontró a Shura de Capricornio.

-SHURA DETENTE!

-¿Ah?…niño triste, qué…¿qué sucede contigo?

-No lo hagas…por favor… -dijo el joven peliceleste acercándose a Shura.

Shura soltó un suspiro y retó con la mirada al chico, al ver que no tenía intenciones de desistir e su intento por detenerlo, le mostró el rollo abierto.

_Amadeo de Piscis_, por el puño y letra del Patriarca.

-Es una orden compañero, tengo que cumplirla…lo siento.

-Tú le dijiste...

-¿Yo qué?

-Tú le dijiste a _él_ que Amadeo estaba en Argelia con Barahaim.

-…Sí, es cierto…era la verdad -y agregó acercándose al muchacho y hablándole en un susurro- mira niño... tu maestro no tiene escapatoria, si no soy yo enviará a Shaka o a Milo, ellos dudarán menos que yo para hacerlo...

-…fue _tu_ maestro también…uno _nunca_ asesina a su maestro…quedas maldito para siempre...

-Mira…-dijo Shura suspirando- Arles envía a torturarlo porque quiere sacarle cierta información, pero te prometo que me saltaré ese detalle y lo haré rápido y limpio, no lo voy a hacer sufrir…te hablo en serio...

Aphrodite se sentó en la escalinata y escondió la cabeza en medio de sus brazos para llorar amargamente, el caballero de capricornio tenía razón, si Arles le había puesto el ojo a Amadeo, lo perseguiría hasta deshacerse de él. Shura, mientras tanto, se quedó al lado del muchacho sin decir nada y aunque nunca lo admitiera, tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Al cabo de un rato, el caballero de piscis se levantó resuelto, había dejado de llorar. Limpió las lágrimas que caían sobre su rostro y ante la expresión atónita de Shura, tomó suavemente el pergamino carmín en sus manos.

-¿Qué pretendes muchacho?

El chico guardó el pergamino en su armadura.

_-Yo lo haré...Shura_

* * *

_Continuará..._

_*Este, según yo, es el antecesor del Cerbero que conocimos todos en la serie_

**Demonios en idioma sueco (según translate)

Bueno, otra entrega, espero la disfruten, gracias por sus comentarios...un abrazo


End file.
